Shooting Star
by TwilightSy
Summary: Nessie's all grown up and going to high school. Her family and best friend Jacob are going with her. Find out what happens when a human girl starts making motions and overtures for Jacob's affections. Rated M for the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am not now nor have I ever been Stephanie Mayer. I'm just obsessed with her twilight characters and stories.**_

Chapter 1

"Nervous about your first day of school, hunh?" Uncle Jasper said as he sat down on the foot of my bed beside me.

I smiled at him meekly. "What if I screw up or something?" I sighed. There was no point in lying to Uncle Jazz; he always knows how you're feeling.

"Everything will be fine." A wave of calm washing over me as he pulled me into a tight hug. "You'll fit in better than the rest of us do."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"I have something better then that; I have your Aunti Alice."

"Yeah well, she can't see me."

"That's true but she has gotten really good at seeing around you and she doesn't see any of us in disarray this evening so it must mean everything goes well for you." He chuckled "and speaking of… here she come now."

"Thanks for everything," I say before turning my attention to the door.

"Good, you waited for me to pick out your first day of school clothes," Aunti Alice sing songed after she entered my room. "And Jazz, honey, your clothes are laid out on our bed."

"Thanks," He kisses her cheek before leaving to change.

"Now let's take a look and see." She sang, clapping her hands and heading into the walk-in closet across from her.

As she rooted around I could hear her talking to herself. "What are we trying to say? Should she be prep? No, no that's too uptight. Goth? No we don't want her to scare people." This went on for several minutes until her voice called me to attention. "Nessie, are you planning on spending most of your time with Jake?"

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"I mean driving back and forth with him rather than your parents or any of the rest of us?"

"I guess so, I never really thought about it." I confess.

"That's what I thought." And she headed back into the closet.

A few seconds later she reappeared holding an outfit in her hand. She hands me a black rocker skirt, white blouse, black tie and knee high monster boots. "How does rocker girl sound?"

"I love it!" I squeal snagging everything out of her hand.

"And your new look, if you choose to carry it on after today, will work perfectly with Jacob's leather wearing, motorcycle riding, bad ass image." She smiled obviously proud of her work here. "Now just leave your curls loose." She commanded before leaving to find her next fashion victim.

I quickly got dressed and did my hair as directed before grabbing my school bag and heading down the stairs.

When I joined my family in the living room, my dad gave me a once over. "And where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

"Oh, Edward," Aunti Alice groaned. "There is nothing wrong with what she has on."

"I think she looks lovely," Grandma Esme seconds.

"You need to loosen up," Aunti Rosalie grumbles.

My father turned to look at my mother for support; she gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry Edward but I'm with Alice on this one," she sighed. "I don't see anything wrong with it either."

With both my mother and grandmother okay with what I had on, he knew he was defeated.

"Fine," he huffed. "Let's go."

"You'd better hurry or they're going to leave without you," Grandma told Jacob as he came out of the kitchen.

"Mornin' buddy." He smiled at me.

"Morning to you too, My Jacob," I laughed as I held up his bag for him.

"Have a good day." Grandma waved as we pulled out of the driveway in our assorted vehicles.

"Bye." I waved back before blowing her a kiss. "See you after school."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Still not SM.**_

Chapter 2

Dad felt the drive to school was the perfect time to quickly refresh our cover story.

"I know you already know this Ness, but I'm your Dad and to be honest I'm also a little nervous so humor me."

I saw Mom smile and roll her eyes with a little sigh, as Dad continued.

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins and came to live with the Cullen's when they were nine years old as foster children. After being with them for so long they decided to just stay when they turned sixteen." Dad took a deep unneeded breath before continuing. "Alice and Emmett are cousins, adopted as children. They are Esme's niece and nephew. Both sets of their parents were killed in a freak house fire while vacationing together over Christmas."

"I already know all of this." I all but whined. "You're making me nervous."

"Fine little Miss Smarty Pants you finish."

"You are my older brother our father was killed in a car accident when our mother was still pregnant with me. Carlisle was her doctor and he took care of her during her battle with cancer. She had no family so right before she dies she asked her trusted doctor and his lovely wife to please take care of her two young children. And they did." I patted my dad on the shoulder and pretended to wipe a tear from my eye. "Now, Bella is another collected child. Lived in system for years, was placed with our already large family, made her self at home, and has never looked back. And last but definitely not least is Jacob Black."

Both my parents silently laugh from the front seat.

"His father is alive and well. He is just staying with us for a change of scenery." I smirked. "And that's our family history."

As I finish we pulled into the parking lot and took our place between Uncle Emmett's monstrous jeep and Jake's motorcycle.

I quickly grabbed my bag and climbed out of the back seat when dad's door opened.

"What took so long?" Jake asked as he pushed away from the bike he was leaning against.

Picking me up into a quick hug before putting me back down, Jake waited for my answer.

"Dad took his time." I sighed over exaggeratedly. "He wanted to go over everything on last time."

Everyone laughed.

"Edward," Jake said between guffaws. "She's got an iron clad memory. She had it down the first time you told her it."

"I'm her dad, can't I worry?"

"You always do." Aunti Rosalie snickered as she grabbed Uncle Emmett's hand. "Come on; let's go check into the office so we can start our day."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Mom agreed as she and dad followed suit with Aunti Alice and Uncle Jasper on their heels.

"Aren't you coming?" Jake asked as he paused to wait for me.

"Just give me a sec okay?" I whispered. "I'm just freaking out a bit over here."

He walked back over to me and rubbed small circles on my back. "Everything will be fine." He tilted my head by the chin so I was looking his straight in the eye. "I promise."

I smiled at him shyly. "Thanks."

"No problem." He stopped rubbing my back and grabbed my hand. "Let's go before we get into trouble."

I snorted at the thought but allowed Jacob to drag me along until we caught up with the rest of the family.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry to disappoint I'm still not SM (Please read and review suggestions on story line welcomed)**_

Chapter 3

After stopping by the office to pick up our schedules everyone headed down the long hall way in search of my locker. Jake never letting go of my hand made idle chit chat along the way to keep me moving, minus one panic attack.

"This is me." I stopped in front of locker 243.

Great, how am I ever going to be able to reach the top shelf of my locker, I thought to myself.

"You're going to need me to meet you after every class anyway Ness." Jake laughed. "Just so you can use your locker." He scooped me up. "This is how the average person sees the world."

"Average, really Jake?" I giggled as he puts me back on my feet.

"Well," he shrugged. "Maybe not average but…"

Mom cut off our bantering. "Let me see your schedule." She grabbed it out of my hand before turning to compare my list with everyone else's.

"Looks like Jake's managed to snake his way into all but one of Nessie's classes," Aunti Rosalie said in mock annoyance after stealing his out of his back pocket. "There's a shocker."

Everyone snickers at Jake's pretend shocked face.

"Well sweetie," Aunti Rose said before giving me a quick squeeze. "We don't have any classes with you so I guess I'll see you at lunch. Come on guys, we had better go find our lockers and get to class." She turns her attention to my Uncles.

"Okay, see you at lunch then," I smile.

"Mongrel," She says handing him back his paper before turning on her heels and heading down the hall.

"Later," Uncle Emmett calls as he and Uncle Jasper chase after her.

"I should probably go too," Aunti Alice smiled. "See you in biology Edward and Bella, and I'll see you two at lunch." Then just like that she blended into the crowd and disappeared.

"Do you need help finding your first class?" Dad asked.

"Don't worry," I roll my eyes. "If I get lost I'll have Jake with me. See you in math."

"Okay," Mom hesitated before turning to leave with my father, "We'll see you in just over an hour then."

"I'll be fine," I smile at her. "See you next period."

Both Jake and I wave as we head to our first class, gym.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Same as last time. Not SM. Wish I was but…. (Reviews are always welcome)**_

Chapter 4

I took a deep breath, when we stopped outside the locker rooms.

Jake crushed me into his side, "you only have to change alone and I'll be waiting on the other side when you're done. I promise I'll change fast."

I laughed a little embarrassed, "you're to good to me. Sorry I'm such a dork."

"You're right I am." He teased, "And besides I love your dorkiness. Now go I'll see you in a few."

"Alright." I sighed as I made my way into the locker room.

I quickly went to the changing area and threw on the regulation black shorts with paw prints on the back and an orange fitted t-shirt with a picture of a tiger on the left breast. I pulled on my sneakers and threw my massive mane of curls up into a ponytail. Giving myself a quick once over, I rushed out the door that entered the gymnasium.

As I made my way into the gym there leaning against the wall, as promised, was My Jacob. Seeing me, he shrugged away from it to come and join me.

"Was it as bad as you imagined it would be?" He asked as he led us toward the bleachers where some other students had already started to gather. "Cute outfit by the way."

"I have a really good imagination, nothing is ever that bad," I giggled. "And thanks but don't you think my shorts are a little short?"

"No they're perfect," he responded a little too quickly as we sat down on the lowest seats.

I blushed and was about to say something, at least trying to be witty, when the teacher, who informed us his name was Mr. Grey, called the class to order.

"I want everyone to pair up for a little game of one on one." Mr. Grey said as he tossed a basketball to an athletic looking boy who was sitting just a few feet away from me, before blowing his whistle to get started.

"Partners?" Jake asked putting his hand out to me.

"Partners." I put my hand in his massive one. "Let's go."

"You're going down Cullen."

"In your dreams Black."

We joked back and forth far a while, in our own little bubble. All of a sudden all kinds of hoots and hollers broke out when I made a basket.

With the bubble broken I could feel all the eyes watching us. I froze as Jake made a three pointer tying up the game.

"What's wrong Ness, starting to feel the pressure?"

I shook my head to clear it. "You wish Jacob." I grabbed the ball and deked around him and set myself up to take my shot. Before the ball left my hands, Jake was in front of me blocking the shot. He made a grab for the ball at the same time the whistle blew to end the games.

"That's class. Go get changed." Mr. Grey ordered before retreating to his office.

"I would have won if we'd had a few more minutes left of class," Jake lifted the front of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face.

"In your dreams," I laughed.

Behind me, I heard some girls take a sharp intake of breath at the sight of Jake's very well defined chest.

"Nice," I said pretending to eye him in mock disgust as I pulled his shirt back down. "That's disgusting."

"You know you love it," he whispered. "Plus, I'm not used to wearing so many clothes."

Giggling, I pushed him toward the boys locker room. "Go get changed. I'll be out as soon as I'm done."

"I'll be waiting." And then I was alone.

I slowly turned and made my way across the gym. I entered the changing room and things suddenly got quiet. I took a few steadying breaths and then made my way to the showers.

As soon as the water was on the girls in the other area, thinking I couldn't hear them, started to talk again. At first I paid them no attention but when I heard Jake's name, followed by a bunch of giggling, I started to pay attention.

"That new guy, Jacob, I think he's hot," one girl said.

"I know and when he lifted his shirt, I almost cried," another girl said.

"Sex god or what," chimed in another one.

"Oh yeah," another one agreed. "But what about that girl? You think she's something?"

"Nah," the first girl spoke again. "They probably have that brother sister relationship thing going on."

"Can you say no chemistry," the second girl chimed in.

"I've decided I want him," the first girl said staking her claim. "Think about how good the sex with him would be. A guy that big can't be packing peanuts."

I couldn't listen to it any longer so I shut the water off and once again the room went silent. I got dressed as fast as humanly possible and ran out to the hall to fin Jake surrounded by another group of girls from our gym class.

"Hey, Ness," Jake said as he made his way through his admirers.

"Hey, new friends I see," I nodded toward the very aggravated looking girls between the change room doors.

He just laughed. "Come on lets get to math."

"Yes, lets." I found a small part of me that was jealous of the girls throwing themselves at My Jacob.

We very easily fell into step as we made our way to second period.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Not SM or any of the other masterminds behind the twilight saga. (Review please.)**_

Chapter 5

Mom and Dad were already seated in the back of the class when we arrived.

"Looks like Bells and Edward saved as each a spot," Jake pointed to the empty seats in front of my parents. "Come on."

"Hi," Mom smiled at us. "Nessie, why don't you sit in front on me?"

"Sure Bella," I almost laughed. "How was your first class?"

"It was very educational," she giggled. "Things sure have changed."

The late bell rang and the woman who had been sitting at the front of the class stood and called the class to order.

"For those of you who don't remember me, from last year or who are new to this school, my name is Victoria O'Neil," she handed a girl in the front row a stack of papers. "We're going to have a quick review quiz so I can see how much you remember from last year. Now, before you start to panic, it isn't worth anything so just relax and do your best. You have 45 minutes which will start when everyone has a copy." Looking around the room she paused, "You may begin."

I quickly glanced over the questions and had to hold back a small laugh of surprise. I'd covered this with Grandma Esme years ago.

I started filling in the answers and glanced over at Jake. He was working away with a look of deep concentration on his face.

When I was finished, I glanced at the clock hanging at the front of the room. It had only been about fifteen minutes. Not sure of what my next actions should be, I just sat there and day dreamed.

As always, my thoughts drifted to Jacob, but there seemed to be a different feel to them. I felt possessive and maybe even a little jealous. The conversation from the locker room made its way to the forefront of my mind; followed by Jake surrounded by all girls out in the hallway after gym. "Grrr."

I heard Dad snicker from behind me. _"Butt out,"_ I thought at him_."What's wrong with me?"_

"And that's time," Ms. O'Neil announced. "Make sure your name's on the front and then pass it forward, please."

Mom tapped me on the shoulder and passed me her test; it had Bella Masen written on it. It made me laugh that she didn't to give up his name so badly that she took his mortal one.

I put my quiz on top of hers and handed it to the girl in front of me. She smiled at me before passing them ahead.

Ms. O'Neil wandered around the classroom then, "This," she said placing a sheet of paper on each desk as she walked, "is an overall view of the areas we'll be covering in math this semester. Don't get overwhelmed. I know it seems like a lot but we'll get through it together. I hope you weren't too overwhelmed by the quiz," she asked quietly, directing the question at Mom and me.

"Not at all," we assured her before she turned her back to us before she turned to Dad and Jake.

"And how do you," she gestured between the two men, "feel you did?"

"Quite well," Dad replied sounding so sure of him self it made me smile.

She turned to look at Jacob, raising her eyebrows and waiting for his reply, "All right I guess," he finally replied not sounding so self assured.

"Well, if either of you," she winked discretely, "requires any extra help my door is always open," she turned and looked at the remainder of the class, "and that goes for all of you as well. I have an open door policy." She clapped her hands together, "I know its not quite bell time, but that's it for us today, class dismissed."

"Awesome!" the curly dark haired guy said leaving the room.

"An extra ten minutes," a red haired girl commented to her friend.

"Come with me, Ms. Masen, I'll walk you to your next class," Dad grabbed Mom's hand.

"Why thank you, Mr. Cullen," she said batting her eyes.

"It must be your lucky day; it would seem I'm headed the same way." Dad laughed.

At this point, we'd made our way out of the class and were standing in the hall, about to part ways. "See you at lunch," we all said as we headed to our next class.


	6. Chapter 6

_Not SM or anyone else who is part of this wonderful series._

_To my readers, who ever you may be the story will pick up, I just need to lay out the story first._

_Reviews are always welcome._

Chapter 6 

The rest of the morning went by quickly and without incident. I'd started to recognize a lot of the kids from my classes and they would greet me as I passed by them in the hall.

The bell for lunch rang and I jumped out of my seat and dragged Jake out of the class room behind me. I couldn't wait to get to the cafeteria to see everyone and talk to my Dad to see if I've screwed up in anyway verifying if anyone had any suspicions about what we are.

"Woah, Ness. Where's the fire?"

"I just want to get to the lunchroom," I pulled on his arm. ""Come on already."

"I need to drop my stuff off at my locker," Jake laughed. "Unless you want me to use yours."

"Mine? Yes do that. It's on the way."

"Geeze, it hasn't been that long since you've seen everyone, calm down."

"I need to go talk to my Dad. I've been so nervous about what people are thinking all morning."

We stopped at my locker so Jake and I could stuff our things into it and then rushed to find the family.

"Not that you'll believe me but you've done awesome today," He kissed my forehead before opening the door for me.

"Thanks," I smiled shyly before entering.

"I'm going to go get some food. You comin' or are you going to sit at the table?" Jake pointed toward the area at the back where my family sat apart from everyone else.

I smiled impishly.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

"Thanks again Jake. I can't imagine doing this without you."

"I'd do anything for you, you know that," he laughed. "And going back to high school proves it. Now go."

We parted and I turned to join everyone as Jake made her way to the lunch line.

"Hi," everyone said in unison as I sat down.

"Hi," I replied with a giggle. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Edward's just telling us what people are saying about the new Cullen family," Uncle Emmett said with a roll of his eyes. "I must say they're not very imaginative."

"Is everything okay?" I asked. "I haven't given anything away have I?"

"No, no everything's fine," Dad sighed making a face.

"Then what was that face for?" I started to panic.

I'm just not used to people thinking about you in any sexual way… and well most of the filthy minded little boys that go to this school are." A low growl came from his chest. "And then there's the girls, they aren't thinking anything nice about you either. Jealousy is a terrible thing."

"What are you going on about Edward?" Aunti Rosalie groaned.

"These girls," he gestured around the room, "they're all looking at Nessie as a threat to steal their boyfriends or their crushes or whatever," Dad shook his head. "Children."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's me they're either fantasizing about or feeling threatened by," I placed my hand on Dad's cheek flashing the faces of my beautiful mother and aunti's before stopping on my very average one.

"You are anything but plain," Dad scolded.

I laughed, "You kinda have to say that, a father's bias."

"Do you want me to pass around a survey?" Dad asked totally seriously.

"Don't be absurd," I shook my head in disbelief.

"I know, why not ask a completely neutral third party who's not your father," Mom interjected. "Why not ask Jacob?"

"Ask Jacob what?" He asked sitting in the chair beside me.

"Is Nessie plain?" Alice, now joining in to the conversation asked bluntly.

Jake almost choked on the mouthful of food he'd just stuffed in his mouth, he turned to face me. "You think you're plain?" He took a deep breath. "You, Miss Renesmee Carlie Cullen are anything but plain. You are the most beautiful creature on the face of the Earth."

"See," everyone said at the same time.

"Right," I dragged out the word. "Cause none of you are the least bit prejudice," I said sarcastically.

Jake rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around me. "Prejudice, maybe, but it doesn't mean it isn't true," he kissed my forehead.

I pulled away laughing as my cheeks burned red. "Whatever, anything else going on, I should know about?" I asked diverting the attention back toward my father where it belonged.

"Eat this," Jake tossed me an apple.

I grimaced but took a bite anyway, "gotta keep up appearances." I muttered distastefully.

"So, Edward," Uncle Emmett pointed towards a rather good looking boy who was surrounded by a bunch of other guys goofing off. "What's going on in his head? He's been glancing over here every five minutes or so."

"Not much actually. Apparently he's in Nessie and Jacob's gym class and he wants to know if they're together," Dad chuckled. "He starts thinking about how Ness looks until one of his buddies starts talking about basketball and his focus shifts."

"Boring!" Uncle Emmett sang. "How about her," he points to a blonde haired girl crossing the room.

"Jake," dad chuckled. "And something about his bare chest in gym today."

"Aah," Jake put his head in his arms on the table. "I was only wiping the sweat off my face after Nessie and my basketball game today."

"Well you've left quite the impression on some of the girls in P.E. That one in particular," Dad smirked.

"Oh god," Jake mumbled from in his arms. "How bad is it?"

"Lets put it this way, Bud," Dad said between bursts of laughter. "If it were at all possible, I'd be blushing right now and it's not even me she's fantasizing about."

There was a sudden roar of laughter at the table, with everyone laughing but me and a slightly bashful Jacob.

Mom patted Jake's arm. "Don't get yourself too worked up about this; it wasn't that long ago Edward had an unwanted admirer back when we were still in Forks. Remember Alice?" Mom turned and looked at her sister and best girl friend.

"How could I forget?" Aunti Alice's tinkling laughter picked up again.

"Are you talking about…" Aunti Rosalie asked.

And at the same time all three of them said, "Jessica Stanley," followed by more laughter.

The rest of our lunch period continued on much the same way, my family just enjoying being together.


	7. Chapter 7

_Not SM just a huge fan. _

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed it means a lot that someone other then my beta like this story. Hope you enjoy this new chapter._

Chapter 7

"So Miss Renesmee, your first class alone," Jake said as we headed to my locker to pick up our stuff.

"First and only, thankfully," I opened my locker and grabbed our stuff out. "To be honest I'm scared shitless."

"You'll be fine," He took my hand. "Come on I'll walk you," We walked hand in hand down the hall toward the art room.

Stopping in front of the door, Jake looked down at me, "I'll be right here as soon as class is over."

I took a deep breath and smiled at him nervously, "See you in an hour."

The room had several tables around it, most of which were already filled with students. At the back centre table, there was an open spot so I made my way over.

"Is this spot taken?" I asked a girl with shoulder length blond hair.

"Nope, have a seat," She patted the seat beside her. "I'm Erin," She then pointed to the other two people at the table. "This is Tara and Kyle."

"Hey, I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie," I took my seat between the two girls and waited for class to start.

"Today we're discussing expression," the tall slender woman said from the front of the room. "I want everyone to draw, paint, sketch or what ever a picture that describes you. It can be something that's important to you or what you think your best feature is or something you're into, as long as it's about you. This will not just help me see where you are artistically but it will also help in to learn a little about each of you as a person," She took a deep breath before continuing. "You have until the end of class."

I reached into my bag and grabbed my sketchbook and pencils before starting my assignment.

"So," Erin whispered. "Is that big guy who walked you to class your boyfriend or something?"

"Who, Jacob?" I smiled at the thought. _We have a weird connection as far as he imprinted on me but that doesn't mean we're together, it more or less means he's destined to be in my life forever._ I thought to myself. _If only… _ I stopped that thought in its tracks.

She raised her eyebrow, "Hmm."

I laughed, "No honestly."

"Do you have one then?"

"Nope," I popped the 'P'.

"What's up with your family?" Tara interrupted.

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised by her forwardness.

"They seem a lot closer then any siblings I know."

"Oh," I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "We're not all biologically related and so yes some of them are closer then real siblings."

"So are some of them together, together?" Tara snapped.

"Yes, some of them are," I paused. "Actually now that I think about it Jake and I are the only ones that aren't."

"Right," Tara sneered. "Are you always so cute and coupley with your friends?"

I rolled my eyes at her in disbelief. _What the hell is this chick's problem?_

"And your parents are okay with this?" Erin cut Tara's next snarky remark off before she could even open her mouth.

"Yeah, we have rules like any other teenage couples, we just happen to live in the same house."

"Sooo, who's with who?" Erin asked animatedly. "I know that big guy with the dark curly hair is with the beautiful blonde, they're not exactly subtle about it."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You have no idea." I took a deep breath to get my thoughts in order and to make sure I only called them by name and not title. "Well Alice, the dark pixie looking one, is with Jasper the big blond guy. The two you already know are together is Rosalie and Emmett." I took another breath before continuing, "And then Bella, the beautiful brunette, is with my older brother Edward, the copper haired boy."

"And let me get this straight you guys all live together, in the same house?" Erin wanted to clarify.

"Yes," I shrugged. "Along with our parents, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Oh so that big guy, Jacob, doesn't live with you?" Tara asked hopefully.

"He'd better," I laughed. "Or else his snoring that keeps me up at night is a really cruel joke."

It was really starting to bother these girls were so interested about My Jacob, especially that Tara.

"He sleeps with you?" Erin squealed excitedly.

"No across the hall," I smiled at her as her face fell. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"That's alright. I was just hoping you'd accidently slipped up and admitted you were with Jacob."

I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"So is he seeing any one then?" Tara asked a little more enthusiastically.

Before I could respond to Tara's annoying question someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind.

I turned; there staring back at me was the boy from the cafeteria. "Hi, my name is Chad," He lifted my hand to his lips. "I believe we have gym together."

"I'm Renesmee," I felt my cheeks flush. "Nice to meet you. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually there is," He smiled arrogantly. "Why don't you leave this looser table and come and join me at mine?"

"Thanks but I'll pass, I like where I am," I frowned. "Now why don't you run along back to your buddies."

"You'll change your mind," He headed back to his table.

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that one," I snorted.

"I can't believe you just shot down Chad Smith.," Erin said in awe. "That must have been a shot to his ego."

Both Kyle and Erin burst out laughing.

"I don't think there's another girl alive who has ever shot him down," She giggled.

We continued to laugh and talk through the rest of class about school gossip and different television shows we'd seen. I made a mental note to watch more sitcoms so I would have some kind of idea what they were talking about, until the bell rang and we handed in our assignments.

"See you tomorrow," Kyle and Erin called as they left the room.

"Bye'," I called back as I packed up my bag.

As I made my way down the hall Chad grabbed my arm. "Can I talk to you for a sec? Please." He paused waiting for an answer.

"What is it?" I snapped.

I would just like to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"It's my friends you need to apologize to, not me." I took a calming breath. "It's them you insulted not me."

"That's true, you're right."

"I know."

"Look do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me. Maybe start over with a clean slate?"

"I'm not sure," I said honestly. "Apologize to my friends first and then we'll see."

As I waited for him to say something else his eyes drifted over the top of my head and seemed to focus on something behind me before he suddenly reached up and started rubbing my arm, "So I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I guess so," I said confused by his actions. "Seeing as we have at least two classes together."

"Later," He winked before he left.

"Bye."


	8. Chapter 8

_You know the drill. Not SM just love the stories._

_Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 8

Jake wasn't waiting for me by the door when I left the room. Panic started to creep in when I tuned to head down the hall and he was leaning against some lockers a few feet away.

The sight of him automatically calmed me but the panic was very quickly to return the closer I got to him. He wasn't smiling his usual welcoming smile.

I stopped beside him waiting for an explanation for his mood but he didn't so much as utter a word to me. He pushed away from where he was standing and started down the hall; without grabbing my hand I might add.

"Sooo," I gave him the brightest smile I could muster. "How was shop?"

"Fine," he shrugged.

The walk to our last class was nothing like no other walk I'd ever experienced with Jacob in my entire life. He was too quiet, only speaking when I asked him a direct question and I couldn't help but notice how careful he was to not touch me.

We made it to biology with only seconds to spare so I couldn't question him to find out what was wrong with My Jacob, but I started to get annoyed by his silence.

"Are you going to share a lab table with me or do I have to find someone else to sit with?" I snapped.

"What ever you want Ness, you know that," he sounded distant.

I was a little taken aback, "Of course, I want to sit with you Jake." I took a deep calming breath before whispering, "Don't you want to sit with me?"

"Always," he smiled meekly.

Tears started to fill my eyes but I was determined to not let them escape. Something was wrong, very wrong.

After being given our assignment I turned to Jake, "Jake is everything okay?"

"Are you happy?"

I hate it when he answers a question with a question, however, I know him well enough to know that if I want an answer, I'll have to answer his first.

"Yes," I lied.

"Then everything's perfect," he smiled, but it was only a shadow of his real one.

I reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze, I showed him how much I loved him and how lost I'd be without him. Smiling at him, I released his hand.

This time when he smiled it was perfect, his whole face lit up. My mother had once told me that in her darkest days, she thought of Jake as her sun and as I looked into his shining beautiful brown eyes, I could totally understand why.

We finished our assignment and handed it in right before the bell rang; and with that my very first day of school was over.


	9. Chapter 9

_Not SM or in any way associated with the amazing phenomenon known as The TWILIGHT SAGA. _

Chapter 9

I climbed into the back of the dad's Volvo and sat by the window, "How was your day?" he asked.

I didn't bother to answer knowing he'd 'hear' everything before a single word escaped my lips.

"That was really odd," he said as I thought about Jake's demeanor after art class, "I wonder what upset so much?"

"I have no idea," I sighed, not being able to stay silent any longer, "but what ever it was, it must have happened in shop because he was fine when he left me."

"I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Daddy; I'm really worried about him. I've never seen him so upset."

"Who's upset?" Mom asked climbing into the front seat.

"Jake was acting really weird this afternoon," Dad informed her. "I'm going to talk to him when we get home, see if he'll tell me what's going on."

"Should I be worried?" Mom asked.

"I don't think so," Dad said reassuringly as he started the car and tore out of the parking lot.

The drive home was a lot faster and quieter then the drive in this morning had been.

Jake was waiting on his bike when we arrived at the house, "Do you think I could talk to you alone, Edward?" he asked as Dad opened the car door.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Dad laughed, closing his door after I got out. "Get in."

Jake smiled at me sadly as he took my mother's place on the passenger seat of the car.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as a few frightened tears rolled down my cheek.

"Don't cry, Ness, this is all me. We'll talk when I get back," he cupped my face in his hand wiping the tears away with his thumb, "I promise."

As I stood there and watched them drive away, Mom wrapped her arms around me. "Everything's fine Nessie, you're dad's going to take care of it and Jake promised to talk to you about what ever it is when he gets back, so there's no need to worry your pretty little head about it." She gave me a quick squeeze before letting me go and leading me up the porch, "Come on lets go in."

"What's up with Jake?" Uncle Jasper asked when we entered the living room.

I fought back more tears that were threatening to spill over, but wasn't sure I'd be able to stop them if I answered so I stayed quiet.

'_He was fine again in biology what's going on?'_ I thought to myself.

"Not sure," Mom answered him knowing I wasn't going to. "Edwards gone to talk with him now."

Uncle Emmett laughed, "My, my, how times have changed."

I sighed, "I'm going upstairs." I didn't feel like sticking around downstairs rehashing the past with everyone as old stories and laughter broke out amongst my family.

When I got into my room I climbed onto my bed and closed my eyes willing my mind to go blank.

I'm not sure how long they were gone but at some point, I must have fallen asleep because one minute it was light out and the next thing I knew, it was dark. Not long after, there was a light tap on my door. "Come in," I yawned.

"Hey," Jake said as he opened my door.

"You look so guilty," I laughed half heartedly as he made his way across my room.

He dropped to his knees and buried his face in my lap, "I'm sorry for upsetting you today, Nessie."

I patted his head reassuringly, "It's okay." I could feel the tears threatening to take over again at the sight of My Jacob so upset. "You just need to tell me what's wrong. You can't block me out like that."

"I know and I'm sorry," He mumbled into my legs. "I didn't mean to worry you. Nothings wrong, I was just being a jealous fool."

I slid off the bed onto my knees in front of him taking his huge form in my arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for," I kissed his chest repeatedly where he held me tightly to it.

He made a little shaky laugh, "For the record, I hate that Chad guy."

I laughed with him as we stayed in each others arms on the floor, "Yeah he's not my favorite person in the world either."

"Come on you two," Mom said uncomfortably as she appeared in my door way. "Esme says it's time to come down for some supper."

Jake stood up without releasing me, "Let's go, I'm starved." He place my feet on the floor but seemed to have some trouble letting me go.

"You're going to have to let her go eventually you know," Mom scolded mockingly.

I was a little surprised at how much I didn't want him to.

"I know," he sighed before he released me.

We ate and spent some time reliving favorite memories from our past with the family; laughing and having a good time.

"_Did you find out what was wrong with Jake today?"_ I thought at my Dad.

He nodded, "It was all just a big misunderstanding."

"_You're not going to tell me are you?"_

He shook his head no.

"_Fine, I don't really care anyway; as long as he's happy."_

He smiled at me before looking at the clock. "I think it's time for all sleeping members of the family to get to bed, it's already after 11."

I obediently got up expecting to be the only one heading to bed, because Jake hate's being told what to do as if he's a child, but to my surprise he got up too.

"Ok if I have to, Dad," he whined teasingly, sending the entire room into hysterical laughter.

When we were part way up the stairs Dad called to us, "We have to go hunting tonight so do you want us to go in shifts so there's always someone down here or will you be okay here on your own?"

"I think you should go in shifts. I mean, it's not like there's a werewolf here if anything were to happen," Jake rolled his eyes. "Go all of you, have fun. Things will be fine here. I'm sure I can handle anything that may come up while you're gone."

"Okay then," Dad winked at Mom. "See you in the morning, we'll be back before it's time to leave for school."

I stood and watched my house empty of vampires before Jake placed his hand on my lower back and guided me to my room, "If you need anything I'll be right across the hall."

"Contrary to popular belief I'm not a baby you know, I'll be fine."

"Trust me, I know," He kissed me forehead. "Good night my sweet Nessie."

"Good night My Jacob. I love you, see you in the morning."

"I love you too," he smiled before ducking into his room.

I lay awake in my bed unable to sleep, listening to Jacob snore for several hours, and then there was an odd noise from downstairs. Shooting straight up, I waited for the noise again. Nothing.

I could feel my heart start to race and fear start to set in. '_Oh come on.'_ I tried to reason with myself. '_You're half vampire and there's a werewolf sleeping across the hall, what do you have to be scared of?'_

I lay back down and pulled the blanket over my head. '_Way to be grown up Cullen,'_ I laughed at myself. I'm not sure how long I was under there but when I peeked my head out and looked at the clock it was after 2:30.

'_I'm never going to live this down,'_ I thought as I jumped out of bed and raced into Jake's room.

Stopping beside his bed I tapped his shoulder, "Jake, you awake?"

He yawned and looked at me, his alarm clock and then back to me again, "I am now, what's up?"

"At the risk of sounding like a total dork can I sleep in here with you?" I blushed, "I heard a noise downstairs and for reasons unknown it's freaked me out pretty good."

"Do you want me to go check it out?" he asked.

"I only heard it the once so I'm not sure."

"Would it make you feel better?"

I blushed even deeper, "Yes."

"Okay then," he lifted the blanket. "Get in, I'll be right back," he climbed out as I crawled in. "It'll only take a second."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Jake reappeared in the doorway a few moments later, "Well, I didn't see or smell anything, so I have no idea what it was you heard."

"Sorry for being such a weenie."

"That's alright, everyone's entitled to be once in a while," he smiled at me. "Now are you staying in here with me or do you want to go back to your room?"

"Do you mind if I stay with you?"

"Not at all," he climbed in beside me, "You're welcome to sleep in here when ever you want. My bed is your bed."

He wrapped his arms around me and I quickly drifted back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_I am not SM now or ever. I am writing this because I love to write. Enjoy._

Chapter 10

I rolled over and faced Jake while he still held me in his arms.

He smiled, "Well good morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning," as our eyes met I could feel my face heat up. "How did you sleep?"

"It was probably the best night sleep I've ever had," he squeezed me slightly. "You?"

"Same here," I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his woodsy smell.

"If you plan on eating before school today you'd better get your butts down here," Mom called from downstairs.

"Shit!" I jumped out of bed and made a dash for my room to get dressed.

"Language," Mom scolded.

"Sorry," I called as I raced across the hall.

I heard Jake chuckle as he lazily climbed out of bed.

When I got into my room I pulled on the first t-shirt and jeans I came across and quickly threw my hair up into a messy bun and rushed to the kitchen.

"Have a nice night?" Uncle Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I heard a noise outside," I started to defend myself.

"You don't have to explain yourself to him," Aunti Rosalie growled. "He knows you didn't do anything wrong."

Grandma set a bowl of grapes in front of me, "Eat."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you dear," she kissed the top of my head before heading toward the stove.

"What are we talking about this morning?" Jake asked as he joined us in the kitchen, pulling his shirt on over his head as he sat down beside me.

"Your amazing night," Uncle Emmett laughed from the other room.

Jake just smiled brightly with a shrug.

Grandma then placed a huge plate full of food in front of him, "Sorry if it's cold, you were a little later getting up then I'd anticipated this morning."

"That's alright, Esme, you're too good to me anyway. That's what I get for sleeping in," he said before he started stuffing his face. "Thanks it's delicious," he complimented my grandmother after swallowing a huge mouthful of eggs and toast.

She smiled at him, "You're very welcome Jacob. Now hurry up and don't worry about the mess," she said before leaving the room.

After throwing our dishes into the dishwasher we made our way to the garage.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what in the world do you have on?" Aunti Alice shrieked in horror, when we reached our family, who were getting ready to load into the assorted vehicles.

"Clothes," I answered sarcastically.

"It's okay to dress casually once and a while," Uncle Jasper whispered as he put his arm around her. "Especially when you've had a very late night."

Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett both busted up.

I blushed but Jake ignored them, "Why don't you ride to school with me today?"

I turned to my father who was already holding my riding jacket, "See you at school."

Smiling, I climbed onto the back of Jake's bike and wrapped my arms around his waist, "See you at school," I parroted.


	11. Chapter 11

_I have no claim to the twilight saga or anything to do with these fantastic stories._

_Thanks for the reviews, it's greatly appreciated. Feel free to leave more. _

Chapter 11

We made it to school and first period before the late bell rang, I'm sure it must be a record.

While getting changed, I over heard the same girls from the other day talking about Jacob again.

"The Christmas dance is just over 3 months away and I'm so going with that new guy, Jacob Black," one of the girls bragged.

"Oh my god! He's already asked you?" Another one gushed.

"No, not yet. But he will," the original girl said again. "I have the perfect plan."

"Are you sure it's going to work Steph?" a third girl asked. "He doesn't seem to me like he's looking."

"Yeah, he seems really into the girl he came here with," another girl agreed.

"Sara, Nikki, Amber, please. There is not a boy alive who's shot me down and this one isn't going to be any different." The girl I'd learned was Stephanie boasted. "All I need is for you guys to keep that little friend of his busy so I can get close to him without her interfering. Do you think you can handle that?"

"We'll do our best," her followers cheered, before I heard the door open and the girls leave.

I waited a few minutes before heading into the gym.

"Hey Nessie," a voice that wasn't Jake's called.

Putting a fake smile on, I turned to face the boy who was addressing me, "Hi Chad."

He put his arm around my shoulders, "Why don't you join my team. We're playing three on three today."

I scanned the area looking for Jacob but couldn't find him anywhere. I was about to refuse anyway, figuring Jake was still in the locker room, when Chad pointed toward the bleachers, "Looking for him?"

I followed the direction he had pointed with my eyes to see My Jacob sitting with Stephanie, Sara, Nikki and Amber.

'_Looks like Stephanie was right, there isn't a boy alive who could resist her.' _The tears started to sting my eyes but I refused to let them escape, "Yeah sure, why not."

We walked over to where four guys were waiting for us.

"Nessie these are my boys, Cory, Colin, Jamie and my twin brother Lucas," he pointed to each one as he said their names. "Everybody, this is Nessie."

Several variations of hello rang out from the small group.

"Hi," I laughed. "Nice to meet you."

"These are the teams," Chad said all business now that the formalities were over with. "Nessie, you're with me and Jamie. Colin, Cory and Lucas are going to make up the other team."

'_Obviously,'_ I thought to myself.

I looked toward Jake who to my surprise was staring right back with a mixture of confusion and hurt on his face.

"Earth to Nessie," Chad said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sounds good," I sounded sad even to myself, my eyes never leaving Jake's.

He stood and started towards me when Stephanie stepped in front of him blocking his way. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked squeezing his bicep.

He tried to side step her but one of her little posy maneuvered in front of him so he couldn't get away.

"Good, we're all teamed up," Mr. Gray said as he joined the class. "Let's play," he blew his whistle to begin.

Half way through class Chad and his buddies decided to swap team members, Chad for Lucas. "Is that cool with you?" he asked.

"Whatever," I shrugged.

We got back to our center to start a new game. Things seemed to be fine until our team started to beat Chad's. Suddenly the fun was gone and everything got serious.

My team was up by four when I went to pivot around Chad for another basket when he shoved me, catching me off guard I fell to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem!" Jake's voice boomed throughout the gym. He made his way over to where I still sat, stunned by the current situation.

"Chill man, it was an accident," Chad defended himself as he came over to help me off the floor.

"Don't touch her!" Jake warned.

I looked around, the entire class had stopped playing their own games and were now watching the scene that was taking place between, the now very irate, Jacob and, arrogant, Chad. The only person who didn't seem to be present was, as luck would have it, Mr. Gray.

Jake pulled me from the floor before turning to face the boy who'd knocked me down. "Stay away from her, got me!" he growled.

"Jake," I whispered, putting both my hand s on his chest to try to get him to calm down. "Look at me, I'm fine. It was an accident, you need to calm down."

"Accident my ass, Ness," he was starting to shake slightly.

I moved my hands to his face forcing him to look down at me, "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong, I'm not hurt. Please you need to get under control," I pleaded.

Finally looking me in the eye he took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he started to lead me away from prying eyes, when Chad grabbed my arm gently to get my attention, "I really am sorry."

Jake growled deep in his chest and was about to throw the boy across the room, "I warned you."

"Jake," I grabbed his arm. "Please, don't. He's not worth it; we have too much at stake here." I spoke so fast and low I knew no one but him would catch what I'd just said.

I nodded at Chad and continued on my way.

When the games started back up and we were away from any other students, I planted my feet forcing him to a halt. "What in the hell is your problem, Jacob Black?"

"Me? How about you and that Chad guy? Do you know how hard he must have pushed you to knock you on your ass?" he took a steadying breath.

"What about me?" I shot back.

"Pairing up with that dush bag!"

"Let's get this straight, you're mad at me because I agreed to play with Chad and his buddies, when I'm the one who came out of the change room to find out that you already had a team and I wasn't part of it!" I took a deep breath, "What did you want me to do sit out by myself. Sweet little Nessie wont mind if I ride the school bicycle, while she sits in the stands and waits!"

"What would make you… how could you…" He shook his head in disbelief. "I'd never pick anyone over you, you know that, or at least you used to."

"I don't know anything any more," I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. "I've never had to share you before and all these girls…"

He bent down and kissed my loan tear drop away just as the bell rang. I turned and made a run for the change room, more confused then I'd ever been in my entire life.

I wanted to get changed and out of there before Stephanie and the other girls made it in. _'Mission failed.'_

"Well that was quite a scene in there today," Stephanie said as I passed her. "Are you and Jacob Black together?"

I pretended I hadn't heard her and continued to get changed.

"Hey! I'm talking to you."

"No!" I snapped. "We're just really good friends."

"Good, then you won't mind too much when I sleep with him then."

I ground my teeth, "I really don't think you're his type," I shrugged, "he like's his women a little less used and a lot less dirty." I was finished changing so I grabbed my bag and left.

Jake wasn't out yet so I slid down the wall onto my butt, pulling my knees against my chest to wait.

"Hey Nessie, I just wanted to apologize again for earlier," Chad shifted his bag awkwardly, "but basketball can be a pretty rough game at times."

I looked up at him, "Its fine really." I needed him to get away from me before… too late.

Jake came out the door before I could get Chad to leave. "You've got to be kidding me," he pulled me off the floor. "Don't try me!"

Looking at Jake he spoke to me, "So I'll see you in art then, have a good rest of your morning." He smiled arrogantly before heading down the hall.

"Just ignore him," I warned Jake as we started towards math.


	12. Chapter 12

_Not SM, Too bad. _

_I'm not sure what happened but only part of this chapter ended up on the actual site so I removed it and I've now reposted it in full. Sorry._

_Please review and Thanks to everyone who has. I means a lot to me to hear your thoughts on it. _

Chapter 12

Math and English went by quickly with no drama to speak of, but I wasn't so sure about lunch. I didn't know how long I could keep Jake calm, if Chad continued taunting him in the cafeteria. Dad promised to help if things got out of hand but he isn't exactly a big fan of Chad's either.

I claimed our table as soon as we entered the lunch room, towing Jake behind me. Seconds later everyone else had arrived and was sitting in their usual places.

"I'm going to get in line for food," Jake said, "Do you want me to get you something or are you coming with?"

"Can you behave?" I asked honestly raising my eyebrows in question.

"I think so," he replied.

"Then just get me a banana please."

I watched as Jake made his way through the lineup, with the rest of my family and apparently every other girl in the school.

"Jake's quite the lady killer," Aunti Rosalie said in shock.

"Grrr," I buried my face in my hands. "How do you make a guy that looks like that," I waved my hand toward him, "less attractive to hormone crazed teenaged girls?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Mom asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Aunti Alice interrupted, "What does that pop tart think she's doing?" she asked looking at something behind me.

Our focus all turned to the bleached blonde with her lips on My Jacob's.

"What the f…." Dad covered my mouth, and held me in my seat.

"He's not interested," Dad whispered. "Trust me. Look." He turned my face back toward Jake who was prying Stephanie's face off of his.

'_I should have guessed,' _I thought.

After an excruciating ten minutes, Jake made it back with his tray of food.

"I think I'll bring my lunch from now on," he joked. "It's getting way to dangerous around here. A guy can't even get his lunch without being sexually assaulted."

Everyone laughed except me, as Dad kept his firm grip keeping me in my chair. I wasn't calm enough yet to be trusted loose.

"Ah Ness, I'm not into her, I swear!"

"I know, it's just…ahh. Who does that skank think she is?"

"Who cares," Aunt Rosalie grumbled, "we all know his heart belongs to someone else."

Jake choked on the pizza he'd just stuffed in his face.

"Rose," Mom gave her a warning glass.

"Here's your banana," Jake said suddenly, handing it to me, "eat."

"Thanks," I grimaced at the fruit before starting to pick at it.

Suddenly the atmosphere got very tense, causing me to look up from my lunch.

"Hey Nessie, I was wondering if I could walk you to class after lunch?" Chad taunted for Jake's benefit.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Jake growled standing and towering over the blonde boy.

"Let her deal with this Jake," Mom stepped in trying to defuse the situation, "now SIT!"

Jake raised his eyebrow looking down at her, a goofy grin on his face, "You seriously did NOT just tell me to sit."

Mom rolled her eyes at her long time friend, "Ooops, my mistake, bad choice of words."

Chad looked at them, a strange look on his face, "Hunh?"

"Nothing jackass," Jake turned back to the unwelcome boy reaching out toward him and giving him a shove, "Stay the hell away from Nessie!"

"So?" Chad asked looking around Jacob.

I gave Jake a warning glance, "No thank you, Chad. Jake walks me to all my classes. Sorry."

"Maybe another time then," he winked at her and walked away.

"God I hate that guy!" Jake grumbled.

"That makes two of us," Dad added. "He's doing this to get a rise out of you, Jake. He thinks he can get you mad enough to do something so you'll get kicked out of school that way he'll have free access to Nessie without you here."

Before the conversation could go any further, it was time for class. We said our parting words before heading to my art room. "Promise me you'll keep your cool," I pleaded. "I'm not interested in Chad and eventually he'll give up. I don't want to be here without you."

He cupped my cheek in his hand, "I'll do everything in my power to not go wolf on his ass, Ness, but I can't make a promise he's bound bent and determined to make me break."

"I love you," I giggled but it somehow felt different than it had all the other times I'd said it, more real in a way.

"I love you too," he leaned down closer and closer until…

"Miss Cullen, do you plan on joining class today?" Mrs. Jones the art teacher asked as she headed into the class.

"See you after," Jake waved as he headed down the hall.

"Bye," I entered the room throwing my bag on the table in frustration.

Erin raised an eyebrow but dropped the question she'd been about to ask when she saw the look on my face. "A friend of mine had this class earlier and apparently we're getting a major assignment that's to be done in pairs. Want to be my partner? It'll be fun!"

"Awesome!" I replied.

"Great, now I won't have to partner with any of these other idiots," Erin giggled.

Mrs. Jones called the class to order and handed out the project outline. "This will be worth half your first term grade. I advise you take this seriously and don't leave it for the last minute. Now pair up and get to it."

Erin and I pulled our seats closer together and began jotting down ideas.

"I'm really excited about this," I told her honestly.

"Me too," she smiled.

"How about being my partner," Chad interrupted rudely.

"I already have a partner," I replied nastily. "And I'd appreciate it if you left Jake alone. I wouldn't want you to end up getting hurt."

"What did I do?" he asked innocently batting his piercing blue eyes.

"You go out of your way to piss him off every time you're in the same place he is," I took a breath, "you can never be him. You can never take his place. So please stop trying," I snapped.

"I'm really confused right now. I thought you guys were just friends," he sighed over dramatically. "I guess I was wrong."

"No you're not wrong, we are just friends but I'm not looking either. I'm sorry if I led you on in some way. I didn't mean to."

"So let me get this straight, you're single?"

"Yes."

"It's just not a good time right now?" he asked hopefully.

"Something like that," I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then I'll back off but I'll always be waiting for you in the background."

I laughed, "Please don't. It would never work. Plus, Jake isn't going anywhere."

"We'll see," he shrugged. "I've never met a guy who could refuse Stephanie for long."

"Go back to your table, Chad," I pretended to yawn. "You're beginning to bore me."

The rest of the class was relatively uneventful. Chad stayed away. Erin and I agreed to meet on our lunch breaks to work on our project and exchanged numbers so maybe we could hook up after school too.

When the class ended, I almost danced to Jake's side. "I think I might have made a friend," I bounced up and down like a three year old at a new play ground, "I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Until that happens, why don't you tell me about her," he suggested happily. "For starters, what's her name?"

I told him the little bit I knew about Erin and made a mental note to find out more about her. I was so excited about my day, I couldn't concentrate in biology. Jake had to keep nudging me whenever the teacher addressed me directly. When the final bell rang, Jake and I went to my locker.

"Do you have any homework?" he asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Not really. Let's drop this crap and get the hell out of here."

"Sounds good to me." After stuffing both bags into my locker, I locked it and we made our way to the parking lot, climbing onto the back of Jake's bike, I waved to my approaching family. "See you at home!" I yelled as we tore out onto the road.


	13. Chapter 13

_Not SM, Don't own any of the characters and hove no rights to any of it. *tear* _

Chapter 13

That evening I told everyone about Erin and the plans our project. Explaining that I wouldn't be meeting up with them every lunch hour because Erin and I had decided to use this time to make sure we got our massive painting done.

Mom and Dad both seemed happy that I'd made a "real" friend and Grandpa was very interested in how different humans reacted to me compared to my vampire family. Things seemed to be working out better then I'd imagined with the exception of one thing, Stephanie.

I went to bed early in hopes that I'd catch up on a few hours of sleep that I'd missed out on the night before.

I lay in bed for several hours tossing and turning trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. When another twenty minutes had passed and sleep still evaded me I grabbed my pillow and headed into Jake's room.

I opened his bedroom door quietly incase he was already asleep but he wasn't, his bed was empty and I could hear the shower running. Knowing he wouldn't mind me sleeping in here with him, I climbed into his bed and made myself comfortable.

Not long after I heard the water turn off and the bathroom door open, Jake walked out, wrapped in a towel, and headed for his dresser. After digging out his pajamas he dropped his towel, to the floor, to get dressed.

"Oh my god," I gasped in surprise. "I'm so sorry I thought you knew I was in here."

Jake shrugged as he casually pulled up his bottoms. "I had no idea… if I'd known…" he laughed. "Can I help you with something?"

"I couldn't sleep," I shrugged. "I didn't think you'd mind. If you do I could…"

He held up his hand to silence me. "Like I told you, you're always welcome."

"Thanks" I blushed as thoughts of what could be done in his bed ran through my head.

"No problem, now push over," he teased. "You're on my side."

Scotching over so I was completely on his side, I closed my eyes as a huge grin spread across my face.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be," he laughed as he pulled the covers off of me.

I stifled a laugh as he pretended to fluff my head like a pillow.

"You going to move?"

"Neeeveeer!"

"Okay, you asked for it." He climbed onto the bed and parted my legs. He sat with his back to me between them and stretched out his long arms in a mock yawn before leaning back, "Last chance."

"Nope," Popping the P. "I'm perfectly comfortable here, thank you."

"All righty then. Night Nessie," He leaned all the way back until his back was pressed against my chest.

"I give, I give," I squealed. "You win, I'll move."

He sat up laughing, "I knew you'd see it my way."

I rolled onto the other side of the bed with a dramatic sigh, "fine, I see how you are, I'm a guest in your bed and you won't even give me your side." I giggled, "even though I only wanted it because you did."

Lying on the bed next to me he propped himself up on his elbow and leaned very close to my ear as his breath raised goose bumps along my neck he whispered, "You're never a guest in here, this is where you belong." He pulled me into him and kissed the top of my head. "No go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

I quickly fell asleep once the steady thrum of his heart and heat from his body enveloped me.

I woke early and well rested, "Good morning Jake." I sang. He didn't move so I gently shook him, "Wakey, wakey, Jakey poo."

"Morning," he grumbled pulling me into him again.

"It's time to get up sleepy head," I pried one of his eyes open. "Do you hear me?"

"I hear you."

"Aren't you supposed to check in with the pack this morning?"

"Shit, you're right. What time is it?"

Dad groaned downstairs.

"Sorry about the language Ness," He rolled his eyes.

"6:45 and don't worry I know you only swore because you're worried about making the pack wait for you… again."

"Good, I've still got fifteen minutes before we're supposed to meet. What would I ever do without you?

"Be late… again," I joked. "I'll leave you to get ready. Say hi to the packs for me and tell Seth I miss him and he'd better come see me soon."

"Will do," he headed for his bathroom to get changed.

When I got to my room I headed straight for the hot shower that was calling my name. After I was done I went to my room to find clean clothes laid out for me on my bed. Laughing I got dressed and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Now that's better," Aunti Alice said as I approached the kitchen. "I guess I'll just have to pick your outfits out every day like I do your Uncle Jasper's."

"Thank you Aunti, I don't know what I'd ever do with out you;" I smiled at her as I grabbed some cherries from the fridge."

"_Note to self, go hunting…"_ I looked down at my cherries, _"soon."_

I placed my bowl in the sink just as Jake came through the back door.

"Who'd it go?" I asked.

"Really well actually. Both Rachel and Emily are pregnant." He was ready to explode with excitement. "Can you believe it; I'm going to be an uncle."

"That's awesome Jake," I leapt into his arms. "Tell them I said congrats the next time you're talking to them."

"Will do," he smiled as he put me down.

"Here eat," Grandma said handing him a plate of pancakes.

"Yes mame," He started stuffing his face.

When he finished up he put his dishes away and headed for the stairs, "I'm just going to get dressed and then we can go.'

"Sounds good," I said as he disappeared at the top of the stairs. "Why don't you wear those big sweatpants and hoodie today? You know those one with the Redskins logo on it."

"Umm, oooKay."

Dad started to laugh, "What are you going to do about gym?"

"Already got it covered," I said pulling out a pair of school pants and huge sweatshirt, holding them up for him to see.

He laughed even harder.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I stuffed them back in the bag.

"I guess you're having slow cooked wolf for supper tonight, hey Ness?" Uncle Emmett guffawed.

"Shut up Uncle Em, I didn't hear any of you coming up with any better ideas," I retorted.

Ten minutes or so later, Jake appeared wearing the clothes I suggested. He had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows adding back a little of the hot factor I was trying to hide.

I walked over and pulled them down, "Didn't you have leaves in your hair before you went upstairs?"

He gave me a confused look, "I took a quick shower."

"You shouldn't have," I said putting his hood up and pulling the strings up. "I liked it."

Dad who was the only one left in the house, started to chuckle. Shaking his head he started for the car, "Getting a drive with us or are you with Jake?"

I thought about how Jake looked riding his motorcycle and how the girls looked at him when he pulled up, and made a rash decision, "We're both coming with you."

"We're both going to what?" he asked shocked.

"Come on," I made my best puppy dog face, "it'll be fun."

"I'll let you two work this out on your own," Dad said slipping out the door. "We'll be waiting in the car."

"Ness, really?"

"Pleeeease," I batted my eyes.

"GRRRR. Fine let's go," he took my hand and I dragged him to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

_Not SM, _

_Just a quick note; sorry if Jake and Nessie's ages are messed up. I own about 4 or 5 copies of each book but they all happen to be packed at the moment and the net was kinda sketchy. If they are feel free to let me know and I have no problem making the proper adjustments for it to work in my story. _

_Thanks for all the reviews, I love receiving them. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. _

Chapter 14

Dad laughed when he got a look at Jake, as he tried to unfold himself from the back seat of the Volvo.

"Nessie, this will not happen again," Jake stated flatly. "If you want to drive to school with your parents that's fine but I am not stuffing myself into the back seat of this car again."

"Oh Jake," Mom giggled. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"I'll let you know when I get the feeling back in my feet, "Jake shot back sarcastically as he pulled himself out of the car, causing a chorus of laughter from everyone.

"I'm sorry Jake," I pouted. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Ness, now let's get to class," he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the school.

"I can't get over how repetitive school is," I said trying to make small talk as we entered the building.

"It's only because it's the first week. It's supposed to help people get used to where their classes are, before changing when they are."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

Stopping at my locker to grab our bags Jake yelled, "Shit, I forgot my gym clothes."

"It's alright," I assured him. "I have them," I handed him the bag.

"Thanks Ness you're the best."

"I know," I joked elbowing him in the side as we walked down the hall.

I headed into the locker room to change, in a sorry attempt to stay clear of the Jacob Black fan club.

"So Steph, any plans for this weekend?" Sara asked.

"Nothing major yet, but hey the days still young," She winked at Sara.

A round of giggles broke out amongst them, as they made their way to the gym.

I raced out behind the giggling girls to play interference between them, their hooks and My Jacob.

"Really Ness," Jake said, pulling on the front of his sweater. "I have a hard enough time with the heat in shorts and a t-shirt and you give me this," he complained quietly so no one would hear him.

"So you don't like it," I pretended to be hurt.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing my temple.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

Mr. Gray entered the room, "Today we're going to divide into two groups, boys over here," he pointed to the floor, "and girls over there," he pointed to the bleachers.

"What?" One girl screeched. "That's sexist!"

Holding up his hand to silence her he continued, "Today it's going to be boys verses boys, Monday it will be the girls turn." He smiled obviously proud of himself. "Then on Tuesday the winning teams from both days will play."

"Awesome," Chad said high fiving Lucas. "This is going to be easy."

"Well Mr. Smith, seeing as you're so confident I'm going to make you one of the team captains."

"Good choice if I do say so my self," He smirked.

"Black, you're the other captain." He pointed to Jake. "Now pick your teams."

I had a feeling the teams were going to be a little one sided, due Jake's lack of knowledge in knowing which students could and couldn't play. Luckily once he had a few guys on his team, they started helping him out.

After the teams were chosen, Mr. Grey looked at both captains, "Chad your guys are shirts, Jake yours are skins"

I froze, _'For the love of all that's unholy, what is the point of me covering him up, if even the teachers are trying to get his clothes off of him.'_

As Jake lifted his shirt, the girls slowly made their way down to the bottom rows of the bleachers to get a better look.

I had to groan as I heard comments made over and over again about the size of Jake and how "big" a guy built like him must be. The hardest things to hear were what they wanted to do to him… _'Really people, who do you, think you are? He's mine!'_ I screamed internally.

When it finally got to be too much for me, I plugged my ears behaving, for the first time ever, like the 6 year old I really was and tried to focus on the game.

I had to admit Chad was really good, once I was able to concentrate on the game, but shot after shot, Jake slammed him down. The final score was 69 to 124 and Chad was not happy about losing.

I was about to go congratulate Jake when Stephanie slithered her way over and threw her arms around him. "That was an amazing game," She whispered leaning into him as she smoothly ran her index finger down his chest and abs. "Why don't I reward you after class? I only live 5 minutes away and my parents are at work." She reached the waist band of his pants, sliding her finger along the seam.

My vision turned red as I made my way over to the girl who couldn't take a hint.

"Not interested," Jake said removing her hands from him before turning and heading toward me.

I had no idea what I was going to do as I headed straight for the little slut, but whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pretty and neither was she be when I got through with her. Suddenly some one big and very familiar was blocking my way.

Jake wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my hair, "Calm down. No harm done." He gave me his biggest wolfy grin, "Now congratulate me and let's get the hell out of here."

I gave him a big smile and wrapped my legs around his waist when he picked me up into a bear hug. Stephanie and her minions gawked openly at us.

He kissed the tip of my nose before putting me back down. "See you in the hall," he breathed a little unevenly before heading to change.

I raced to the girl's room to do the same.

Just inside the door Stephanie and her little friends were waiting for me. "I know you have a thing for Jake, so does everyone else in this school, but you need to get over it," she said blocking my way. "It's me he wants. He's just worried about hurting your feelings. Sara over heard him telling one of his buddies at lunch the other day. Right Sara?"

"Umm, yeah totally," she tried to cover her shock with a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," I shot back. "That's why he's rejected you not once but twice. I can see how much trouble he's having not ripping your clothes off and fucking you in the gym every day."

"Look sweetheart, you may think you've got control of him but you don't," a smile spread across her face. "I want him and I always get what I want so why don't you save yourself the embarrassment and step aside now."

I took two slow breaths, "Get out of my way, NOW!"

Stephanie laughed not moving. "Come on he's what, almost 7 feet tall and there's no way you're more than 5'1, how do you think it's going to work, honestly?"

I shoved passed her, knocking her hard into the bench she was standing beside, knowing that if I didn't get out of there someone was going to get hurt and someone else was going to get kicked out of school for beating the crap out of a certain bleach blond.

I quickly got dressed as Stephanie said, loud enough to make sure I could hear in a mock whisper, "See, she knows I'm telling the truth."

Nikki, Amber and Sara laughed along with Stephanie.

The moment I was back in my street clothes, I ran out into the hallway, I needed Jake to tell me this was stupid, that he was still My Jacob, even though I already know that he was. But I needed to hear him say that Stephanie would never take my place.

"There's my girl," Jake said with a huge grin that quickly faded. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He took me into his arms, "You don't have a thing for Stephanie do you? Are you just worried about upsetting me and that's why you're not taking her up on her offers?"

He started to laugh, "Absolutely not." He tugged on my ringlet, "She's definitely not my type, I'm not into blondes."

"Thank god," I squeezed him a little closer. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Tell her that."

He shook his head, "I have, trust me I have."

To make my morning, just that much better our math teacher, Ms. O'Neil wouldn't stop flirting with both Jake and Dad. _'I mean come on, isn't there laws against this sort of thing?'_

I was never happier about a class being over than I was when the bell rang and we were dismissed. I half expected her to ask them back to stay after class so she could "talk" to them.

"See you at lunch," my parents said, calling me back into reality as they headed down the hall.

"Sure, sure," Jake and I said in unison.

English was fun; we were starting Romeo and Juliet on Monday and Mr. Stewart thought it would be fun to act it out after we'd finished reading it. He was going to divide us into groups and we were going to draw scenes out of a hat to perform.

I loved this story and couldn't wait to start reading it… again, but Jake however wasn't happy about it at all.

"Would it be more bearable if I read it to you?" I asked him quietly.

He just smiled and nodded.

"Then that's what we'll do," I winked at him.

Jake must have been pretty hungry by the time the lunch bell rang because he was up and dragging me out of there as soon as it went off.

As we made our way to the lunchroom, I heard someone calling my name. I turned and smiled at Erin as she rushed towards us.

"Hey," I smiled at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to start on our project now, but if you're too busy, that's cool."

"I don't have any plans," I looked at Jake who nodded in encouragement. "I just have to let the fam know what's going on. You want to come?"

"I'd love too," she exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, well for starters Jake this is Erin, Erin this is Jake."

"Hi," they said at the same time as Jake reached out and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Same here," she blushed.

When we go to the cafeteria everyone was already seated waiting for us. "Hi," I smiled at everyone as we approached them. "This is Erin; I'm going to go work with her in the art room so I'll see you after school."

"Nice to sorta meet you," Uncle Em teased.

"Have fun," circled the table as we made our way to the exit.

I stopped midstep, "Ah Jake."

"Yeah?"

"Try to stay clear of Stephanie please, I'd really hate to kill her for something I didn't even see her do."

"No problem there," he gave his award winning smile. "Unless she ambushes me again."

I laughed half heartedly as Erin and I made our way to the art room.

We had a lot in common and worked really well together so by the end of class we were ready to paint our full wall mural.

Jake met me at the door and we walked to biology together as he told me about stuff that went on at lunch and I told him about Erin. We continued to talk all the way through class, well mostly I talked and Jake listened, asking the right questions or commenting at the right times.

At the end of the day we made our way to the parking lot.

Standing between Dad's Volvo and Uncle Emmett's monster Jeep, Jake kept looking between the two, "Nessie I'm going to get a ride home with Emmett."

"Why?" I asked. "Don't you want to squeeze into the back seat with me again? Maybe we just need to reposition the way we were sitting."

"As fun as being squeezed into a small space with you is, I don't think my legs could handle it," he laughed. "Plus I don't think your Dad would be happy with you on straddled on top of me, however, that thought makes the ride home… never mind," he blushed.

Dad groaned, "Get in the car or go with your Uncle but let's just get the heck out of here. I'm ready to start my weekend already."

"Me too," Jake sighed dreamily. "Sleeping in."

Everyone laughed as I joined Jake in the Jeep and we headed for home.


	15. Chapter 15

_I am not the talented SM and do not own any rights to the twilight saga. _

_Awesome, more reviews! Thanks to everyone who loves this story. I almost didn't post it so I'm glad it's actually being read._

Chapter 15

As I settled into school, Jake and I started spending more and more time alone together and when we weren't alone, we were with Erin and the rest of my family. She has become a semi permanent presence in our lives, whether it was sitting with us at lunch or lounging on the couch watching television, and everyone genuinely likes her and she them.

"Nessie, are we still going shopping with your sisters for our homecoming dresses after school today?" Erin asked as Jake and I met up with her outside of my last class of the day, art.

"Of course, the dance is what a week from today, we're running out of time," I said as Jake kissed the top of my head.

"Bye," I smiled meeting his eyes. "See you after class."

Smiling widely he said, "See you ladies in an hour; don't have too much fun without me."

Erin and I both laughed calling to him as he walked away, "Bye Jakie."

Laughing as he headed toward shop, "You will pay for that."

We headed into class as the bell rang.

We set our bags at our table, greeting Kyle and Tara, before heading to work on our wall.

"Sooo," Erin turned to me when we were away from everyone else, "when are you and Jake going to make things official?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I blushed. "We're just friends."

"Aw, then why don't you ever hold my hand or snuggle with me while we're watching a movie?" she teased.

"You're so dramatic," I rolled my eyes before directing my attention to the huge paint drop I was painting.

She laughed before changing the subject, "what kind of dress are you looking for?"

"I'm not," I stated matter of factly.

"But you said we were still on for this…"

I raised my hand to silence her, "we are but Alice will tell me what I'm to try on and buy it. She lives for this kind of thing so the rest of us just let her have her fun."

"Wow, is she going to want to dress me too?"

"Probably, but if you don't want her to that's okay."

"No way," she shrieked. "I love her style."

"Awesome, she'll be so excited, she has another life size Barbie doll to dress," I snickered.

We continued working and chattering until the bell rang dismissing us for the weekend. "Are you coming over right now or do you need to swing by your place first?"

"Straight to your place."

"Good," we met up with Jake, who grabbed my hand as soon as I was close enough to reach.

"Hey," he greeted us before dragging me toward the door.

I climbed onto the back of Jake's bike, "see you at the house." I wrapped my arms around his waist, I had travelled with my parents the first few times Erin had come over to the house with us but now she seemed okay with me going with Jake, for which I was grateful. Not being with him has started to get more and more difficult.

She climbed into the back seat of the Volvo, before it, and the Jeep pulled away.

After about 5 minutes, we pulled into the garage right behind everyone else.

Jake, Erin and I made our way to the kitchen to find ourselves a snack. Probing around in the fridge, "how about some carrot sticks?" I asked.

"Pass," Jake said putting his hands on my hips as he stood behind me.

"Hmm, hmm," Aunti Alice came into the kitchen. "Sorry for stopping whatever was about to happen but I wanted to let you and Erin know our flight leaves at 8:45 tomorrow morning, so you might want to get to bed early."

I could feel my face burning crimson as I realized how Jake and I must have looked to Aunti Alice.

"Flying?" Erin asked anxiously. "I'm not sure I understand. I can't afford to fly anywhere right now."

Aunti Alice laughed clapping her hands together, "you're not paying to fly anywhere I am. I thought it would be way more fun if we flew to New York to find the perfect dresses. We're going to stay at the Ritz-Carlton, a sort of girls' weekend. It'll be fun."

Erin was about to object, when Uncle Jasper interrupted her, "Alice, if we're going to be spending any time alone before you leave me for a whole two days, we should go." He wiggled his eyebrows, "It only gives us about 14 hours."

I groaned internally as he dragged her down the all.

"Where are you parents?" Erin asked concerned about her new friends being caught doing things that may be deemed inappropriate.

"They're gone to some conference thing. They shouldn't be home until late Monday night or early Tuesday morning." I assured her as I leaned against Jake.

"Well I guess I have to stop by my place after all," Erin said looking apologetically.

"That's cool." I reassured her. "We'll take Edward's car."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Jake asked looking at Erin. "If this is some girly thing, I totally understand."

"I don't mind," she smiled at him.

'_Taking your car to get Erin's stuff for the weekend,'_ I thought at my father and hoped he wasn't to busy to 'hear' me.

"Can I drive, please?" Jake begged.

"Sure, ya big baby," I tossed him my keys as the three of us left the house.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"I think your phone's ringing," I said to Jake as I reached into his front pocket to grab it. He raised an eyebrow at me with s sly smirk. "What?"

"Nothing," He shrugged.

I hit the talk button "Jacob Black's phone, Renesmee Cullen speaking, how may I help you?"

A deep chuckle broke out on the other end, _"Really Ness?"_

I squealed, "Hi Seth, how are you? When are you coming to visit?"

"_Soon I hope. Is Jake around?"_

"Yep, just a sec." I handed him the phone as he pulled up in front of Erin's house. "Hell O"

I waved my hand to interrupt, "I'm going to run in with Erin."

He smiled and nodded his head, "What's up man?"

We quickly ran into Erin's house. I packed her bag while she left a note for her parents in the place of the one they had left her. They were at a dinner party and didn't know when they'd make it back home. Our tasks completed, we were racing back out to the car.

"Seth's going to be here tomorrow and is going to stay for at least a week. I told him he should come with us to the dance, is that cool with you?" Jake asked as we made our way back home.

"No problems here," I smiled. "Now you have a date too," I winked at Erin.

The car swerved slightly, "What? Date? Who are you..?"

Erin and I both laughed.

"Erin," I shrugged. "No one asked either of us so we decided to go with each other."

He sighed in relief, "Maybe we could double," he suggested.

"I dunno, I'll have to consult with my date," I turned to Erin. "What do you think?"

"Well," she pretended to think about it, placing a finger on her chin, "sounds like fun."

"Erin," Jake asked, "would you mind trading dates with me?"

"That's up to Ness really Jake," she placed her chin on my seat. "But it's cool with me; I've never been on a blind date before."

He smiled in victory, "Will you Miss Cullen accompany me to the dance next Friday?" he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Of course you goof," I laughed as my heart raced.

"I'll let Seth know when he gets here tomorrow,"

When we got back to the house Erin took her things up to my room and I followed to pack my bag and change while Jake ordered several pizzas for supper.

I put on a tank top and boy shorts and headed toward the living room. Jake paid for the pizza and then shut the door in the poor guys face for staring at me.

"You look," he swallowed hard, "nice."

After the three of us finished off the pizza the rest of the family joined us for a few hours. Dad, Jake, Uncle Emmett and Mom played some racing video game, while Uncle Jasper tried to teach Erin the game of chess and my Aunti's and I finished up the arrangements for our little trip.

"Look at the time," Dad said trying to sound unfatherly. "If you're going to make your flights tomorrow I think we should consider heading to bed."

With a huff from my nonsleeping family members, they stopped doing what they were doing and headed to bed in their false bedrooms, knowing that as soon as Erin was asleep they'd rejoin their spouse in the proper room.

This was the first time I'd even tried to sleep in my own bed since the second night I'd slept with Jake. Erin and I whispered back and forth about how excited she was about our trip in the morning and what it would be like to be there without our parents, little did she know I wouldn't be, before a yawn escaped both of us at the same time. Not long after that Erin's breathing became steady and shallow letting me know she'd fallen asleep. I lay in bed looking at the sealing thinking about My Jacob, what was he doing, if he was asleep yet, if he was thinking about me.

I couldn't sleep. I needed to be in Jake's bed, wrapped in his arms. I quietly climbed out of my bed and tiptoed into the hallway, being very careful not to make any noise so I wouldn't wake Erin.

"Do you think this is such a hot idea?" I screamed at the sound of Dad's voice breaking the silence and scaring the living shit out of me.

Jake along with every other person, except for Erin, in the house came flying out of their rooms to see what was wrong.

Dad chuckled as I tried to explain everything was fine while burying my face in Jake's chest. Totally humiliated at admitting I need Jake so I could fall asleep.

"Don't worry sweetie," Mom said, "I'll wake you before I get Erin up. Now go get some sleep."

I didn't realize just how tired I was until under the covers in Jake's arms. He kissed my forehead, my nose and the both my eye lids, before whispering against my hair, "I couldn't get to sleep without you in my arms either." He ran his finger down my cheek. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now go to sleep My Nessie."

The next thing I knew Mom was shaking me awake, "Ness, we need to get Erin up so we can get going.

I grumbled as I tried to climb out of Jake's arms. The harder I pulled the tighter he's squeeze. "Go away Bella," he mumbled. "It's only pretend time to go. Can't we just stay like this all weekend long?"

I laughed. "Go get Erin up, I'll think of something. While I try to get this dork to let me go."

"Wait until we're alone," he whispered pointlessly. "You're going to pay for that dork comment."

Mom sighed but did as I asked her to, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door latched Jake had me flipped flat on my back and was straddled over me with both my hands pined over my head in one of his while he tickled me with the other.

"Okay, I give," I squealed. "You're not a dork… you're My dork."

He laughed before leaning down and kissing my jaw, "Now that's a kind of dork, I don't mind being."

"Come on Nessie, you're going to miss your flight," Dad called up the stairs.

Jake growled as he leaned away from me and climbed out of bed.

I just lay there like a fool as I tried to catch my breath. "Jake…"

He turned and looked at me.

"Nothing," I shrugged as I got out of bed.

He walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms, "Did I upset you?"

"Absolutely not," I gave him my biggest brightest smile. "I should go get dressed."

"Me too."

As I came into my room Erin looked at me with a wicked grin, "and where were you all night?"

"All night?" I asked innocently

"I woke up around 3 and you weren't in here…" she smiled knowingly.

I didn't see the point in lying so I told her the truth, "I was in Jake's room."

She just smiled bigger, "And?"

"We slept. Honestly."

"Let's go," Aunti Alice called up the stairs now.

We both threw on the clothes we'd put out the night before and ran downstairs. Our luggage, along with most of the family, was already piled into Dad's Volvo and Uncle Emmett's Jeep.

Alice was standing by the door, "Erin do you mind riding with me so we can talk colors and styles?"

"Not at all," she looked at me. "Do you mind?"

"Nope, go discuss have fun. That's what this trip is all about."

To my surprise the headed to the Jeep, so I headed to the Volvo. When I got close enough to see through the windows, I saw Jake lounging in the back seat. "Thought we'd try sitting a little differently," He winked.

I climbed in sitting on Jake's lap and leaning against his chest. He held me tight.

It was a very quiet and peaceful drive to the airport. When we got there, we quickly checked in and headed to our gate.

Hugging everyone we said our good byes. Jake held me a little longer then anyone else but I was more than happy to just stay there so it didn't bother me in any way. He kissed the top of my head, "I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow."

Tomorrow had never seemed so far away in my life as a single tear rolled down my cheek. Jake kissed it away, "I love you, have fun."

I smiled, "Now look who's the dork."

I smiled at Erin as I joined her, my Mom and my Aunti's.

By the time we boarded our flight Erin and I were so excited we couldn't sit still.

New York City here we come!


	16. Chapter 16

_You know the drill, I'm not SM and don't own anything. _

_I found the style of Dresses from . I own none of them but they were exactly what I was looking for. The pictures should be posted on my profile soon._

_So I'm have some trouble with the original version I wrote so it may take a little longer to post each new chapter. Also I still don't know how it's going to end, however I will finish it._

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Here's another update._

Chapter 16

"I can't believe we're in New York City for no other reason than to shop, I hope it doesn't rain" Erin said excitedly looking up at the sky as we climbed into the limo, Alice had arranged to pick us up, that was to take us to our hotel. "And a limo!"

"I thought we should go all out for our Ladies weekend," Aunti Alice smiled. "And it's only supposed to be overcast, no rain. No worries there."

"Well this is one hell of a way to do it," Aunti Rose said as she sat down.

"This is how Alice does everything," Mom teased her sister. "She never does anything half way."

"Well I don't hear any of you complaining," she shot her sisters a quick glare. "Plus what's the point in having money if you're not allowed to spend it?"

We all agreed as the familiar tug on my heart tried to pull me back to the airport and the next flight to My Jacob. I took a deep breath, _'Now listen up Renesmee Carlie Cullen you ARE going to have a good time this weekend and ARE NOT going to ruin everyone's time by sulking about Jacob Black,' _I silently chastised myself.

"You know I've never been to New York City before," Erin said as we pulled up in front of the hotel. "My parents sometimes come on business but they always make me stay home."

"Well if we get done in time maybe we should do some sight seeing," Mom suggested.

"Sounds like fun," We all agreed.

We checked in and had our bags brought up by the belle hop, which I thought was a little silly seeing as we only had one bag a piece, but Aunti Rosalie insisted.

After settling into our room, Aunti Alice came in smiling and clapped her hands excitedly, "Shopping?"

Erin smiling brightly, "For sure, let's go."

"Poor girl has no idea what its like to shop with Alice," Mom whispered under her breath.

The limo was sitting by the curb waiting for us when we immerged from the hotel. We climbed in and headed for out.

The driver pulled over and stopped outside of an expensive little shop, not that I was surprised, but Erin looked a little nervous. I shouldered her softly and gave her my best 'be happy don't worry' smile.

Erin picked up a dress and eyed the price tag before placing it back in its place, "I can't afford even close to these prices. My parents think home coming is foolish and wouldn't help me get a dress so I'm funding this on my own and I definitely don't have this kind of cash saved."

"Don't worry about it," Aunti Alice sang from behind us. "We're paying, consider it a gift."

"I really can't let you buy me a dress, especially since you've paid for this whole…" Erin started to refuse.

"You can and you will," Mom cut her off.

"And you'll look beautiful doing it," Aunti Alice added.

"You might as well get used to it," Aunti Rosalie picked up the dress Erin had been admiring. "If you're going to hang with us you're going to have look like us," She winked as she handed her the dress.

"My parents would kill me if they found out I let you do this."

"So don't tell them," Aunti Rose said as if it was the most obvious way to deal with them. "Just remove the tags before showing them it, or leave it at our place and that way it's already there when its time to get ready."

Erin sighed in defeat.

"Good," Aunti Alice's eyes twinkled. "Now let's get to work."

We walked aimlessly around the store waiting for Alice to tell us what to try on.

"Bella, I've started a dressing room for you," She smiled excitedly at the idea of everyone actually having to try on the clothes due to Erin's presence. "You can start trying them on, but I want to see."

She continued around the store grabbing dresses as she went. When her arms were full she'd take them over to the man who was working there and would have him set up another dressing room. She did this for everyone including herself.

When Mom came out in her first dress she rolled her eyes at Alice, "Just because Edward said he liked me in blue doesn't mean he doesn't like me in any other color. You know that right?"

Alice didn't respond she just stared at her before saying, "Next."

There were 6 dresses waiting for me when I got in to my change area. I slid each dress on and went out to show it to Alice without even looking in the mirror knowing it didn't matter overly how I felt about it anyway.

She thought the first dress was to short, the second was to long, the third made me look like I was about 6, which I chuckled about, there was something wrong with two of the others, I can't seem to recall what it was however, and the last one she said was just plain weird. I laughed actually enjoying myself and stood at the entry way waiting for everyone else to change after each dress so we could examine each other before changing again.

Erin was beaming every time she stepped out from behind the curtain. She was even enjoying Alice going over each one with a fine tooth comb.

It had been 3 hours since we first stepped into the store, Aunti Rosalie found a fitted floor length red gown with a slit up to her mid thigh, while Aunti Alice had a short strapless white pink and blue paint splattered ragged bottom dress. Leaving the store they reassured us there were a lot of stores in New York and we weren't leaving until we all had purchased the perfect dress.

Aunti Alice found Mom a sky blue eastern inspired dress that sat just above her knees, at the second store. Mom admitted she loved the dress but had to roll her eyes at the color. Erin and I, however, weren't so lucky; we moved on to yet another store.

We went to another store with no avail. By this point it was a little after 3 and Erin and I were both starving. "Do you think maybe we could take a break for some food?" I asked, silently reminding them that two of us have to actually eat food.

"That's what's wrong with me," Aunti Rose said. "I must be hungry I haven't eaten since this morning. My blood sugar must be low."

We all laughed at her, Erin for a different reason then the rest of us.

We went to a little café we'd seen earlier and got some food. I was really impressed with my families acting ability. If you weren't watching for it you would have sworn they'd eaten some of their wraps and soup. When Erin and I were both actually finished the bill was paid and we were back at it, hitting the next store on Aunti Alice's list.

"Sorry I'm so hard to dress," Erin apologized to everyone when she came out in another no dress.

"Are you crazy? This is what shopping's all about." Aunti Alice beamed. "The hunt for the perfect dress, in this instance anyway."

"Now you two go try these on," she said handing Erin a pale gray and green ballerina style mini dress with a strapless sequins top, while mine was a black and hot pink ballerina style mini dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline.

"They're perfect," Aunti Alice cheered. "Now let's head back to the hotel for a good nights rest. Tomorrow we look for shoes."

The next morning we went to Aunt Alice's favorite shoe store and within an hour everyone had new shoes. We spent the remainder of our time in New York sight seeing and enjoyed being together before catching our flight back home at seven o'clock that night.


	17. Chapter 17

_Not SM, Just love her stuff. _

_Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 17

As the plane touched down I could hardly breathe. _'Only a few more minutes,'_ I chanted over and over again to myself as I waited for the plane to stop moving and then again for an elderly couple to get out of my way.

I could tell I wasn't the only one eager to get off this damn plane as mom stood up and sat down about 37 times, while Aunti Alice kept looking at her watch and Aunti Rosalie sighed too loudly. When we could finally get out it took everything I had to not take off running.

We took the stairs because the escalator would take too long, as we reached the bottom the just beyond the glass was my Dad, Uncles and the only one I really noticed, My Jacob.

'_Hi Daddy,'_ I thought as I rushed past him into Jake's awaiting arms.

He held me tight kissing the top of my head, cheek, nose and forehead, "How about you stick closer to home from now on." He paused catching my eyes with him, "Or at least take me with you."

"Sounds good to me." Then it occurred to me someone was missing, "Um, where's Seth? Did he end up not making it down?"

"He's at the house. He figured he'd see everyone when we got back rather then taking up valuable space."

"Oh, makes sense I guess."

Looking over my head, but not letting me go, Jake spoke to someone I couldn't see, "Hey, Erin. Have a good time?"

"The best," she came over beside us and Jake reluctantly let me go except for my hand.

"I'm glad. Now let's get the bags so we can get home."

We dropped Erin off at her place before heading home. The trip home was faster then normal and I was pretty sure it had something to do with Dad missing Mom and all the ways he was going to show her while I slept. I shuttered internally at the thought.

"Nice hello, kid" Uncle Emmett jibed.

"Yeah cause I'm sure all you could think about was me and not your wife when we got off the plane."

"Got me there," He laughed.

"Is that Miss Cullen I hear in here," Seth made his way in from the kitchen.

"Seth," I squealed jumping into his arms. "I've missed you, how've you been?"

"Don't you mean Uncle Seth?"

"I already told you I am not calling you uncle. I don't care if your Mom did marry my Grandfather; it's never going to happen."

He chuckled putting me back down. "You're later then I thought you were going to be."

"As always our stuff was the last off the plane," I made my way back over to Jake.

Mom and Alice both hugged Seth hello after I did.

"I'm really glad you made it. This week is going to be so much fun, and wait until you meet Erin, she's so sweet. I think you two are going to hit it off right away," Mom told her stepbrother.

We visited for a little while before Dad sent me up to bed. Jake being the best friend in the whole world said goodnight to everyone and headed up with me.

I paused at my room, "Where's Seth sleeping?"

"Couch for now," Jake said.

"Well that seems silly, why don't you give him your room and you sleep with me until he leaves."

A look of shock crossed his face but he quickly recovered, "Sure, I'll go let him now before I get changed and then I'll be in."

I smiled, "K."

I grabbed a pair of boy cut underwear and a long shirt and changed before brushing my teeth and climbing into my bed while I waiting for Jake.

He came in wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms and climbed into bed, pulling me into him. He ran his hand up my leg, "Um Ness, what exactly are you wearing?"

I shrugged, "a shirt and underwear." I heard his breath catch before running his hand all the way up my thigh this time.

"Ness, are you sure sleeping with me in that is okay?" he struggled to speak evenly.

I rolled over to face him, kissing the crook between his neck and chin, "Its fine."

He took a ragged breath before a low growl rumbled from his chest, "I think you should get to sleep."

I laughed internally, "Okay Jakie, see you in the morning."

The next morning I didn't want to get up and go to school. I wanted to stay in bed wrapped in Jake's arms, where I belonged.

"You're going to be late," Dad yelled up the stairs.

Jake groaned and pulled me tighter into him, "I'd rather stay here like this with you," he whispered.

There was a quick knock and then Mom was standing beside the bed. "Jake you're supposed to be following her example by being a good student and going to school every day not her taking after you."

I giggled and buried my face into Jake's chest and pulled the blanket over it. There was something embarrassing about having Mom in my room while I lay in Jake's arms, where I'd just spent the night. Even though nothing happened and we were just friends it just felt weird.

Jake didn't seem at all phased, "Come on Bells, what's one day?"

"If you want to skip school Jacob Black," she smirked at her life long friend. "You'll do it on a nice sunny day like the rest of us, now get your butts up, we leave in 15 minutes."

"Sorry Ness," Jake got out of bed. "I tried."

"That's alright," I sighed jokingly. "Didn't figure it would work anyway."

I stood and headed to the bathroom. While Jake left to go get changed. When I came out there was yet another well planned outfit waiting for me, courtesy of one Alice Cullen. I smiled to myself as I quickly got ready to go.

"Thank you Aunti," I said as I bounded into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Any time," she smiled wickedly. "I couldn't let you go to school dressed like you did the last time you over slept."

"Ha Ha Ha," I rolled my eyes at her.

"We're leaving now," Uncle Jasper said grabbing Aunti Alice's hand. "You should probably be heading out too," he ruffled my hair.

"We're right behind you," Jake said coming from no where and grabbing my hand.

"Here," Dad said, handing Jake a bag with hot muffins in it.

"Thanks," he said stuffing one in his mouth.

"No problem," Dad laughed. "I have to feed my kid anyway, just do me a favor and make sure she gets one of them."

We ran out of the house and Jake jumped onto his bike, "Come on Ness, you know you want to," He taunted.

And he was right, I jumped on behind him and we spend of in the direction of the school.

We got there with a little over five minutes to spare. I hopped off the bike and smiled at a waiting Erin. "Cutting it a little close aren't we?" She laughed as we approached her.

"I had a little trouble getting up this morning," I admitted.

She nodded in agreement, "I hear yah. I could have used a vacation after this weekend."

"If there's one thing Alice knows how to do, its shop."

"But way worth it," Erin smiled brightly. "I love my dress."

"Me too, it's perfect."

When we got to first period, art, the usual good byes were said and we parted ways.

Once inside and away from Jake, Erin started quizzing me, "Sooo, tell me about Seth. Is he hot?"

"Nice," I laughed. "Doesn't matter how nice he is, as long as he looks good."

She shrugged, "Well…"

"I'm just messing with you. I guess he's hot, I've never really thought of him like that but yeah… I'd say yes."

"What does he look like?"

"He's Jake's cousin so,"

Erin squealed in excitement cutting me off.

"He's built like Jake but on a smaller frame. He's not quite as big a monster. He'll still draw attention like Jake does though."

"Really," Her eyes twinkled.

"He's Edward's best friend and he's one of Jake's too, I'd say," I took a deep breath as I looked over the part of the wall I'd just painted. "We all really care about him, he's great."

"I can't wait to meet him."

"I know you two are going to hit it off. Friday night is going to be so much fun!"

At the end of class, Jake was there waiting for me as always and we headed to our next class. The rest of the day went buy rather quickly. Gym was even bearable because I didn't have to put up with Stephanie throwing herself at Jake due to the fact she was absent today. All in all, it was a great day.

Erin met us at my locker at the end of the day. She was supposed to come over to talk hair with Alice and try a few things too probably, but had to cancel. Jake walked away to give us some privacy.

"There's something going on at home and my parents want me to come home right after school. Can you tell Alice I'm sorry and that we'll have to try for another day?"

"Sure. Do you need a ride home?"

""No, thanks anyway but my Dad should be here waiting for me already."

"Cool, so I'll either talk to you tonight or see you tomorrow."

Jake came back toward us, "See you later Ness, Jake."

"Later," We both called after her.

Heading for the parking lot I turned to Jake, "There's something going on at Erin's place so she can't come over this evening." I patted his arm, "So you're going to have to keep me entertained tonight."

"I'm sure I can find something for us to do," he said seductively.

"Great," I blushed.

"I'm so happy you're here early," Aunti Alice said to Seth when he met us at the door when we got home.

"And why's that?" He asked nervously.

"Because, now you can come and try on your suit for the dance too instead of me having to guess," she said the word with disgust. "What size and what would look good on you."

"Um, I just remembered I left something back in La Push," he said jokingly. "I should probably go get it."

"Am I really that bad?" She asked.

"Yes," all the men said together with a laugh.

Aunti Alice pretended to be hurt before a huge grin spread across her face, "But you have to admit you are always the best dressed no matter where you are."

They all had to admit she was right as we made our way into the house.


	18. Chapter 18

_Not SM just a fan._

_Thanks everyone for reading and the awesome reviews. _

_I'm getting close to the end of the parts I've already wrote so UDs may become less frequent. When the time comes I'll be shooting for one a week until it's finished. Not to worry before I stop writing this story will be finished. _

_Enjoy the new chapter._

_And if anyone knows how I can post pics of things other then using my Avatar if you could let me know it would help me out. Make it easier for everyone to see the girls' dresses. Thanks again. _

Chapter 18

"Can I please come with you when you go get the tuxes with the guys?" I asked my Aunti Alice as she danced around the room getting everything she needed to take with her.

"Isn't Erin supposed to be coming over tonight?"

"No, she's still dealing with family drama at home."

"Well its fine with me. Maybe you can help keep them under control," she smiled. "And you can drive with Seth and Jake to make sure they show up and don't get 'lost' on the way." She air quoted the word lost.

"Awesome thanks."

"No problem, but I want you to listen up my sweet niece, I want you to be honest and don't say yes or no because that's what Jake wants you to say. I'm doing this completely blind because of him and Seth and we both know how uncomfortable it makes me." She took an unneeded breath, "deal?"

"Deal," I took her outstretched hand.

"Good, lets go," She grabbed her large bag with color and material samples in it before calling out, "Come on boys, times a wasting. The sooner we leave…"

Before she even finished her sentence every man in the house, excluding Grandpa, was accounted for and heading for the garage.

"Seth, Jake," she turned giving them a skeptical look. "I've recruited Nessie to come along to make sure you two actually show up. So you'd better behave."

They both frowned. "Oh man, well there goes that idea," Seth said turning to Jake.

I laughed at the defeated looks on their faces and grabbed both of their hands leading them to Seth's truck, "Come on its not going to be that bad."

"If you say so," Jake huffed.

The 2 ½ hour drive was entertaining to say the least. Seth and Jake made fun of each other while telling stories about when they were younger. Seth also told us about all the La Push drama.

"Like for instance, at the last bonfire, Quill brought Claire because he'd already agreed to watch her. He didn't want to disappoint her so he figured it wouldn't hurt anything to bring her," Seth started to laugh really hard. "Anyway, we did the usual food and goofing around before we got down to business. Well, Claire is almost ten now and she already has a major crush on Quill. When the stories started she climbed onto his lap, he figured she was sleepy so he started rocking her slowly when all of a sudden," he had to stop again because of a fit of laughter. "She reached up wrapped her little arms around his neck and kissed him right on the mouth. The look on poor Quill's face was priceless. He pulled her away and handed her to Emily while the rest of us fought back fits of hysteria." He shook his head slightly. "I talked to him after and he said he doesn't know what he's going to do, that wasn't the first time she'd tried, however, it was the first time she'd succeeded. He just doesn't see her that way. Don't get me wrong, it's a good thing but she's really getting pissed. Quill has never refused her anything before now and she, of course, doesn't get it."

I laughed lightly and was secretly relieved; I grew too quickly to be stuck in one phase for very long.

Seth also told me that Grandma Sue, his mother, and Grandpa Charlie, my mom's dad, were doing well and thinking about selling their place and moving to La Push to be closer to Billy.

I let Seth in on all the stunts Stephanie had pulled and about Jake's favorite person in the whole school, Chad, and him knocking me on my ass. He and Jake both growled at that part. Trying to change the subject, I talked about Erin and told him, pretty much, everything I knew about her.

"I'm really looking forward to meeting her," he seemed almost as excited as Erin did. "Speaking of the dance and meeting new people, what's the story? Who am I?"

"You're Jake's cousin down for a visit from Forks. You're best friend is still my dad and you're really close to the rest of us as well." I shrugged. "I figured I'd keep it as close to the truth as possible."

Silence fell over the truck as we pulled in behind Aunti Alice at the store. She said it was the one most likely to have a full range of the sizes we needed.

"Come on you big chickens. It's just Aunti Alice and a clothing store," I giggled climbing out from the back of the truck. "It'll be fun."

Inside the store we were greeted by a middle aged man who seemed very surprised to see us.

"Ms. Cullen," he stumbled over himself. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Yes, sorry about that," she smiled at him sweetly. "Something has come up and today is the only day I could have made it. You know how it is."

"Of course," he nodded. "This is no problem at all." He turned toward the counter, "Sophia switch the sign to closed and I'm going to need you to help me with whatever these gentlemen are looking for.

She came around the counter and started on the task at hand.

"Wow, Pixie's got some pull," Seth whispered.

"You have no idea," Uncle Jasper chuckled silently.

"Please stand here," the man, we found out to be Mr. Brown, said pointing to a block in front of a huge mirror.

He measured each guy, reading off measurements as Sophia quickly wrote them down.

The poor girl rushed around the store and into the back room looking for the sizes and styles Aunti Alice wanted them to try.

The boys also browsed around as Aunti busied herself getting rooms done up for them. In the back corner they found some very retro tuxes in all sorts of colors and slid them into their dressing rooms when she was absorbed in something else.

When there were several suits for each one to try on they headed into start trying them on.

The first one they came out in were plaid Jackets in the color of their date's dresses, a ruffled shirt and matching pants.

"It's at times like this I'm truly grateful Jake and Seth cause blind spots in your vision," Uncle Emmett guffawed uncontrollably but spoke low enough that only we could here him. "You should have seen your face, it was priceless."

"HA HA very funny," she rolled her eyes as they twinkled with amusement. "Go try on another one before I make you actually go in these."

Their suits must have been hanging in the same order because the next one they tried on was a traditional black tux with bow tie and cumber bun. Dad and Uncle Jasper both looked amazing but it definitely wasn't the best look for Uncle Emmett or either of the wolves.

I laughed when Jake came out, "Sorry Alice but that's a no."

"I agree," she laughed. "Now go try on the next one."

Dad looked at Aunti Alice, "We both know I'm going in this but with a tie instead of a bow tie so I think I'll stop now."

"Oh Edward, you have spent far too much time with Bella. You used to at least humor me, but fine," she huffed. "Go see of you can find a tie in that exact color," she handed him a swatch of material that matched Bella's dress.

The next ones were better but I still wasn't happy with Jake's and seeing as he was my date, I wasn't going to settle.

By the end of our evening, Uncle Jasper and Dad both ended up with almost identical tuxes, however, Uncle Jasper's had a longer blazer; Uncle Emmett wore a tuxedo pants with a dress shirt, vest and bow tie; no jacket. Seth, however, was in a black suit with a pale green shirt. Jake wore a black tux, hot pink dress shirt, the same as my dress, and black tie. When he came out of the change room, he took my breath away.

"That's perfect," Aunti Alice told him.

Turning to me he teasingly said, "Pink really Ness, you could have picked a more manly color."

"Good thing you're so big," Uncle Jasper laughed, "or else someone may have tried to beat you up because of that shirt."

Uncle Emmett added, "Even lavender is more manly color than that."

I blinked, "Wow… Jake. You look…. Amazing."

His whole damener changed, "Thanks that means a lot." He winked at me before continuing, "Your opinion is the only one that really matters to me anyway."

"We'll take them," Aunti Alice told Mr. Brown handing him her credit card.

He then handed it to Sophia, "Go ring in Miss Cullen, please." She seemed a little distracted by the group of gorgeous men that were standing around her, now that she'd actually had the time to slow down and see who she'd gotten the clothes for earlier.

"Right away sir," she grabbed the card and headed toward the register.

After signing the store's copy of the receipt, Aunti Alice turned, "Now on to shoes." She motioned for us to follow her.

"I thought she was done torturing us now," Seth whined.

"Me too," Jake moaned. "I'm starving."

"Don't worry, shoes never take very long," I assured them as we entered another high end store.

As promised it only took us a little over twenty minutes to get the shoes and we were headed back to our cars.

Seth, Jake and I went for food while everyone else headed home with assurances from us that we'd be home when we were finished.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks again for ALL the reviews. There was one I'd like to answer and there was no way to PM it so I figured here was as good a place as any. __Nique __There probably would be crushes on the other Cullen's (we get a little glimpse of it in math class with the teacher) but the story is in first person therefore the only things that are mentioned directly effect Nessie. If it was from Edward's point of view that would be different because he reads minds but Nessie can't. Plus humans have a natural leeriness of vampires without realizing that's what it is or why they feel this way. (self- preservation.) I hope this has answered your questions about the crush thing. Thanks again and enjoy._

_I do not own anything but the story line and Erin. LOL SM is the mastermind behind these characters I just like to play with them. _

Chapter 19

Erin came over right after school so she could get ready with me and my sisters.

"Remember," Aunti Alice said as she headed towards her room, "You guys have until no later then 4:45 and then both of your butts had better be in the shower. There's a lot of work to do before the dance."

"Yes ma'am," we saluted her.

"Just as long as we remember who's in charge," she closed her bedroom door.

"I'm scared," Erin jokingly shivered.

"You should be," I laughed. "We only have 15 minutes to shower according to Alice's demanding pre dance schedule."

"Seriously, I can't shower in 15 minutes and get everything I need to get done, done."

"Me either," I lied, sort of. I can't shower at human speed in Alice's allotted time. "That's why we're going to eat now and then jump in, that'll give us at least 45 minutes."

"That takes a load off," she giggled. "I was worried Alice was going to come in and drag me out half shaved with conditioner in my hair."

"Well let's get some food," I opened the fridge. "Once Alice starts there's no stopping her."

"Sounds good to me," Erin sat at the counter.

"I'm sure…uh; Mom has some leftovers in here, unless Seth and Jake already got to them."

When I was about to give up, Grandma Esme came into the kitchen, "What are you looking for sweetie?"

"Something we can eat quickly so we can snag a couple of extra shower minutes before Alice gets her hands on us."

She laughed, "Why don't you go and watch some television while I throw something together for you."

"Thanks Mom, you're a life saver," I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading into the other room.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Cullen," Erin started to follow me out.

"Call me Esme," she told Erin again for the 100th time.

"Right, sorry Esme I forgot," she smiled meekly as we left her in the kitchen.

We'd only had the TV on for about ten minutes when we were called back into the kitchen to eat.

"I made extra for the boys," Grandma said handing us each a plate. "Be sure to let them know if you see them."

"Will do," I smiled. "And thanks again."

It's delicious, thank you," Erin said over a fork full of food.

"You're both very welcome," she patted the top of our heads. "Now eat up and don't worry about the mess, I'll take care of it."

We quickly finished everything on our plates, making our way upstairs after throwing our dishes in the dishwasher.

"You take my shower," I told Erin as we made it to my room. "I'll use Jake's; he shouldn't be back for at least an hour."

"If you're sure Jake won't mind you using it."

"I'm sure," I assured her. "There should be clean towels and stuff on the shelves in there."

I grabbed my razor, shampoo and conditioner, knowing there was other stuff in the drawer, before heading into Jacob's bathroom.

"Cool," she said. "I don't really know what to say when parting from your friend so you could both grab a shower."

"I know, how about, hope your water stays hot, you razor blade is new and you don't get any soap in your eyes."

We both burst out laughing.

"Sounds about right to me," Erin said between giggles.

The hot water felt amazing and I was having difficulty convincing myself to do the tasks at hand and not just stand there as the pulsing of the water beat my muscles. However, I shaved my legs and washed my hair before shutting the water off.

Getting out I wrapped the small towel around my hair. I went to grab the one for my body but it wasn't there. Looking around I spotted it on the floor by the sink. _'Shit I must have dropped it on my way in,' _I thought as I pondered how I was going to get it. Knowing there was no other way, I made a run for it.

Praying I'd remembered to lock the door I made a dash for it, and just as I picked it up to wrap it around myself, the door opened. _"Guess I didn't lock it. Please be Aunti Alice or Mom coming to tell me to hurry up.'_

"OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY!" Seth said slamming the door behind him as he quickly backed out the way he'd come.

I wrapped the towel around me before locking the door so there were no more unexpected visitors. After putting on a pair of shorts and button up shirt, I tried to sneak back to my room.

"Exciting shower?" Jake asked breaking the silence in the room.

I screamed and dropped to the floor, "Damn it Jake! You scared the crap out of me!"

Without having to look up, I could tell he had an amused look on his face. I peeked sideways at him and sure enough he was lying on his huge bed with a smirk plastered on his face. "I'm sorry," he fought back his laughter, "I didn't mean to."

"Sure, sure," I go to my feet.

"You didn't answer my question," he pointed out.

My face started to burn, "I thought you guys had a pack thing, you shouldn't have been home yet."

"We finished up early," he shrugged. "You know how it is. It's too bad I told Seth he could have the first shower," he winked at me.

"And whys that?" I snapped.

"Cause it could have been me walking in on you instead of Seth," He wiggled his eyebrows. "It would have made us even."

"Even?" I asked confused.

"Yes even. You saw me, the second night you stayed in here."

Staring at him without saying a word, images of his naked body, from the night in question, flashed through my mind causing me to shiver slightly.

Coming to the conclusion I wasn't going to say anything he continued, "You know one extremely naked body for another."

I rolled my eyes and headed for Aunti Alice's room, "Better luck next time."

"Is that a challenge?" He called after me.

I giggled at the thought and sat down on one of the chairs Aunti Alice had waiting in front of her massive cosmetic table

"Hey girl," Erin said taking the seat beside me. "Where's your crazy sister?"

"Right here," Aunti Alice sang from behind us as she grabbed a brush. "Who's first?"

Aunti Alice started on our hair but before too long, Aunti Rosalie came in to take over so she was free to start our makeup.


	20. Chapter 20

_All the usually disclaimer. Not SM, don't own anything. _

_Here is another chapter. I hope this makes a few of you happy, I know its one of the things you've been waiting for. _

_Thanks for the reviews. It really means a lot to me that my story has managed to catch and keep you attention. Reviews and ideas are always welcome._

Chapter 20

Aunti Alice and Aunti Rose finished buffing and primping us mom brought in our dresses.

"Thanks Bella," I laughed nervously. "How do I look? They," I glared at my Aunti's, "won't let me look in the mirror until I'm completely ready."

"You look beautiful," she beamed. "Both of you do."

"Thank you," Erin blushed.

Helping us into our dresses before they left to get ready, Mom looked like she would be crying if at all possible.

She ran a hand up my arm soothingly and smiled, "We'll be right back."

"I'm so excited," Erin squealed when the room cleared out. "How much longer before we leave?"

My stomach was in knots about seeing Jacob. _'What if he doesn't like my hair? Dress? Shoes?' _I thought to myself. _'Why are you so freaked out about this, it's just Jacob."_

"Soon, I think," I answered her with nervous excitement.

Dad soon appeared at my door, "How is everyone making out?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Great, we're just waiting for Bella and them to finish getting ready," I smiled innocently.

He gave his most charming smile, "You ladies look lovely."

"Thanks," Erin and I both beamed.

"I'll see you both downstairs," he excused himself before disappearing.

Dad's demeanor was off, so I focused on his foot steps and then his voice trying to figure out what was wrong.

"_Bella, what in the hell is our daughter wearing?" he asked angrily._

"_A dress, Edward," I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "Why what would you call it?"_

"_A lot of things," he huffed. "Starting with it's too short!"_

_Mom laughed. _

"_I thought we agreed nothing above the knee?"_

"_No dear, you agreed to nothing above the knee. I don't think there's anything wrong with the length of that dress."_

"_And then there's the top. Nothing like screaming look at me. Maybe even take me home and eat me."_

"_Oh Edward relax. Jake isn't going to take her home and even if he does we'd know… psst he lives with us."_

"_I am not happy about this, Bella. Jacob Black is the least of my concerns, I'm going to have to listen to all those other filthy minded little boys ogling my baby and what they'd like to do to her," he shuddered at the thought._

"_I know but she does look beautiful doesn't she."_

_Dad heaved a loud sigh, "Yes she does."_

"_Please don't ruin this for her with your over protectiveness."_

"_I wouldn't dream of it."_

Then their bedroom door opened and closed and I could hear dad's foot steps head in the opposite direction.

Erin was rambling on about the dance, meeting Seth, how we were all going to get to and from the dance and who was going to drive with whom, but as luck would have it she was too wound up for a real conversation and hadn't noticed my distraction.

Before too long, all three of women were back at my door looking beautiful, their hair was done flawlessly, their dresses fit them perfectly. Not that I was surprised they were always beautiful.

Aunti Alice clapped her hands her hands excitedly, "Come on it's almost time."

Mom and both my Aunti's were the first ones to take the staircase followed by myself, but not before taking a deep breath trying to squash the giant butterfly that was fluttering around in my stomach.

As I slowly descended the stairs, I could sense Erin behind me but couldn't bring myself to turn around and check. I scanned the people waiting for us but couldn't find the face of the one I was looking for, and then there he was, My Jacob.

I swear my heart stopped beating as my eyes raked over his formally dressed body. When our eyes met my cheeks started to burn as the biggest smile I'd ever seen, spread across Jake's face.

In three long strides, he crossed the floor meeting me at the bottom of the stairs. "You look beautiful," he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist pulling me into his chest. I put my arms around him in return. Forgetting about our audience we stayed there in each others arms, lost in our moment.

From somewhere behind us, someone cleared their throat followed by a few snickers.

My blush returned as we reluctantly stepped away from one another.

"Seth," I called, grabbing Erin's hand gently pulling her beside me. "There's someone I think you need to meet."

He sauntered over wearing his usual carefree smile.

"Seth, this is Erin," I pushed her ahead of me. "Erin, this is your date Seth."

"Hi, nice to mee…" his sentence was cut off mid word as their eyes met.

Blinking in disbelief, I looked from Seth to Erin and then back to Seth. Did what I think just happened, happen? I looked at Jake who had an amused smirk on his face.

I brushed my hand across Jake's cheek quickly to inconspicuously project my suspicions in his head about what had just happened between them.

He gave a quick nod before nudging Seth, "Told you she was cute." He laughed awkwardly.

Dad and I both trying to lighten the atmosphere, laughed along with him as Seth snapped out of it.

"Sorry," He averted his eyes. "That wasn't creepy or anything." He put his arm out for her. "Like I was saying just before going all creeper on yah, nice to meet you."

She laughed shyly, "H… a… yeah, Hi." They linked arms and headed into the living room with the rest of us not far behind.

Grandpa Carlisle entered the room with the camera, "Esme wants pictures before you leave."

He took pictures of us as a group, each couple on their own, the girls together, the boys together, Erin and I and then Seth, Erin, Jake and I.

When Grandma Esme was happy with the number of pictures taken, we were dismissed to finish getting what ever else we needed before we left.

Aunti Alice giggled excitedly, "They're here. We can leave now."

Erin looked at me confused, "They who?"

"I have no idea," I shrugged. "Let's go see."

With Jake and Seth on our heels, we headed for the door.

"Wow," we said in unison, spotting two stretch limos parked by the curb.

The boys grabbed their coats and our wraps, before we joined everyone outside.

"Wait! I want pictures of you guys getting into the limos," Grandma called to us as we headed for the cars. "Carlisle, bring the camera."

"Mom," My Aunts, Uncles and parents whined.

"Oh shush up and humor me," she teased.

"Nessie," Aunti Alice said. "You four are in that limo over there and the rest of us are going to go in the other one, okay."

Grandpa with the camera ready took pictures of everyone as we excitedly climbed into the limos waving as we pulled away.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks once again for the reviews and I'm glad I've made some of you happy with the imprinting of Seth and Erin. So this is the last chapter I have written so I'm not sure how long the next UD will take. My goal is one new one a week. If I get on a roll or manage to find a few extra seconds in my day it may be more._

_I have started a webpage for this story and any future ones I may write. The girls homecoming dresses, Stephanie's dress and the boys fun tux they try on are in a photo album on my site. Let me know what you think. __.com/_

_I am not SM nor do I own anything belonging to the Twilight Saga._

Chapter 21

Jaws dropped as we exited the limo. I was, however, glad to see we weren't the only ones to arrive this way. There was a row of limousines, town and sports cars waiting in a line to drop of their passengers by the front doors of the high school.

Erin and I were the first to get out of our car and couldn't help but notice the lustful looks our dates were receiving from other girls waiting to enter the building. I could feel my blood start to boil and had to take a few deep breaths to try to calm myself.

Jacob made his way over to me and put out his arm, "May I escort you to the ball ma'am?"

I linked my arm in his with an embarrassed giggle. Making our way to the door, I glanced behind me to see Seth and Erin walking in much the same way as Jake and I were but with their heads closer together and a dreamy look on Seth's face.

The rest of our family was waiting for us at the coat check. "Come on," Uncle Emmett said as we handed the teacher at the door our coats and received our tickets. "I feel the need to dance," He did a disco roll and point.

"You nerd," Dad laughed.

"Disco will never die," Uncle Emmett laughed.

"Actually, it's the jitter bug you need to know to be cool," Uncle Jasper laughed along with them.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on before we catch whatever it is that they have." I grabbed Jake's hand and headed for the gym.

The room was already full of students moving to the music. I stood there for a few minutes taking it all in. It had been decorated with silver stars and disco balls on the ceiling and walls. There were two large video screens set up at the one end of the gym with a D.J in between them.

"Come on, let's dance," Erin said snapping me out of my daze as she grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the dance area. "I love this song!"

Laughing, we made our way over to a clear little section and started dancing. My Mom and Aunts were quick to join us, swinging their hips to the music. The boys just stood around and watched as we danced together until after the third song when I danced over and grabbed Jake, pulling him back to the dance floor with me.

The rest of the men were quick to follow suit. Dad said something about the music today but was happy to dance with Mom while she rubbed up against him. Uncle Emmett broke out his best disco moves until Aunti Rose made him stop, pulling their bodies dangerously close. Uncle Jasper and Aunti Alice as always were having a great time together while Erin and Seth seemed to be touching a little more the longer the song progressed.

The song changed along with the tempo and Jake pulled me into his chest. I placed my hands on his chest as we slowly moved in a small circle. "You really are breath takingly beautiful Miss Cullen," He said as he ran his thumb along my jaw line to and across my lips.

I parted them involuntarily. I could taste him as I took an unsteady breath in. It was amazing.

Our eyes locked as he brought his hand back to cup my cheek. My heart started to race as his lips drew closer and closer to mine. I leaned up onto my tip toes so he didn't have to lean down so far when someone tapped Jake on the shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Stephanie asked pushing between me and Jake, wrapping her arms around his neck.

I just stood there gapping for about thirty seconds in complete shock. I noticed she was wearing a pale yellow dress that hung to the floor with a slit that ran all the way up her thigh. The top was a halter that had a diamond shape cut out so you could see her stomach. There was very little left to the imagination in that dress.

Jake was trying to pry her octopus arms away from his neck. When he managed to get both her arms pinned at her sides, she leaned in and kissed him for the second time since we had started at this freaking school.

That was it, I snapped! I low feral growl rumbled in my throat as I headed towards the stupid slut. Both Mom and Dad tried to grab me but I dodged them both. "I advise you to get your skank ass away from him, now!"

Stephanie just turned and smirked at me, bad idea. I was about to punch her when Jake finally got away from her.

"Nessie," Dad warned.

Ignoring him, I opened my clenched fist, took a deep breath to control my vampire half and slapped her across the face before shoving her out of our little circle, landing her on her ass. "Consider this your last warning," I growled. "Stay away from MY JACOB!"

Standing she held her cheek and made a run for the hallway.

Mom and Aunti Alice gave each other a quick glance before taking off after her.

"Way to go," Aunti Rosalie said. "I'm proud of you."

Blushing, I buried my face into Jake's chest. He held me tight as a soft chuckle rocked his body. "You're cute when you're jealous," he whispered kissing the top of my head.

Mom and Alice returned not long after leaving. "Well she's pissed," mom laughed.

"And really embarrassed," Aunti Alice continued. "But there wasn't even a mark on her cheek from where you'd slapped her."

"Way to control yourself," Mom smiled. "Not that you should resort to violence but some girls just don't get the hint any other way."

"Let's not let some little harlot ruin our good time," Uncle Jasper said spinning Aunti Alice in a circle.

"Let's get this party started," Uncle Emmett cheered.

The tempo sped up again and we all started dancing and having a good time forgetting about Stephanie and my little outburst.

Jake reclaimed me at the next slow song, "so before Stephanie interrupted us…" he paused. "That was a, different."

I nodded before laying my head on his chest, "Sorry."

"For what? I'm the one who…" He smiled meekly. "I shouldn't have…"

I placed my index finger over his lips, "I wanted you to."

He looked surprised, "Really?"

I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek showing him just how much I wanted him to.

A sound almost like a moan escaped him before he dropped his arms, "Come with me."

Not exactly what I was expecting but I did as he asked.

He grabbed my hand and led me toward the doors.

'_I'll be right back,'_ I thought to my Dad as I walked past him.

He smiled in acknowledgment.

Neither one of us spoke as we made our way down the hall toward the quad. Jake motioned for me to sit on the bench in the center of the room.

Sitting beside me he looked into my eyes, "So you're not angry with me for almost kissing you earlier? I don't want you to be nice here Ness, I need you to be honest."

"No, I'm not mad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," I laughed embarrassed. "In case you didn't notice, I was leaning toward you too."

Then his lips were on mine. They molded together perfectly as he crushed me into him as my arms wrapped around his neck. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth so he could enter. As our tongues met a heat ran through me like a wild fire. I straddled his lap as our kiss deepened, before Jake ended it.

He chuckled to himself, "Well that was fun."

Blushing, something I seemed to be doing a lot of tonight, I went to get off his lap but he held me there. "Are you sure you want me?" He asked.

"More then anything," I leaned back in and kissed him again.

"Students aren't supposed to be in here," a voice came from the end of the quad.

Giggling I grabbed Jake's hand and ran toward the gym, "Sorry."

Back in the circle of our family, we were still laughing. Uncle Emmett raised an eyebrow, "And where were you?"

"Down the hall," Jake answered coolly.

"Doing?"

I blushed and Jake just shrugged, "Talking."

"Well I'm sure it involved your mouth but I don't think talking is what you were doing."

Aunti Rose slapped him in the arm playfully before they started to dance to the new song playing.

Jake was still holding me when Dad asked, "Would you mind trading dance partners with me for this song?"

"Of course not," I snickered. "But you and Jake will look pretty silly dancing together."

Jake released me, "Come on then." He motioned to dad, "Let's do this."

"Not exactly what I had in mind but," He shrugged. "Okay," He put his hands on Jake's shoulders.

We all lost it. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

Still laughing they stepped apart and Dad captured me in his arms, while Jake turned to find my mother.

"So," Dad smiled as we started to spin. "You and Jake." It wasn't a question.

"Yep," I beamed.

"I'm happy for you," He smiled proudly. "Jake's a great guy."

"Thanks Daddy, that means a lot to me."

He hugged me tightly and kissed my head, "You've made him a very happy man." He shuddered slightly, "I've forgotten how vivid his mind can be."

I laughed nervously, "Sorry about…uh, that."

"It happens," he shrugged. "Wish it wouldn't but…"

We danced the rest of the song in silence. When the tempo changed again we all broke apart and dance in a group.

Three hours after we arrived, it was time to head back home. The cars were waiting for us when we exited the school, into the cool crisp night air.

My heart was racing as we climbed into the car and left behind my first dance. Bringing with me the memories of the night where all my dreams came true. I felt just like a fairytale princess, gothic fairytale, but a princess none the less.


	22. Chapter 22

_Happy Valentines Day to all. Sorry it's been a while but this chapter just didn't want to be written. I have a few things up my sleeve as far as stunts Stephanie is going to pull. _

_Thanks for all the reviews. Feel free to leave more._

_I am not SM and own nothing from the Twilight Saga_

Chapter 22

"Hey Girl, how was your weekend?" I asked as I entered the art room Monday morning. "I tried to call you Sunday after Seth left but there was no answer."

"Oh," Erin said a little deflated. "Seth's already gone back to La Push."

"Yeah but he'll be back Friday," I assured her. "He has some things he has to take care of before he transfers here."

Her eyes twinkled, "Transfers here?"

"Umm yeah, Edward asked our parents if he could stay with us for the rest of the year. His Mom remarried and he has to change his school anyway so…" I shrugged as if it was obvious.

"So when will he start here?"

"The next week I think, probably Monday," I looked at Erin. "You really like him don't you?"

She averted her eyes, "More then I should."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked shocked.

Taking a deep breath she turned back towards me, "I know this is going to sound crazy but, he's all I could think about this weekend. He was even in my dreams." With a shaky laugh, "Its crazy isn't it? I mean I barely even know him."

"It's not crazy," I assured her. "Seth's a great guy."

Before she could respond the bell rang and we headed out to find my boyfriend, Jacob, waiting for us.

"There's my girl," He pulled me into him and kissed me quickly before turning to Erin. "Hey Erin, how was your weekend?"

She blushed crimson, "Fine thank you."

Just then his cell phone beeped.

"Hey Seth, what's up?"

"_Nothing, I just need to get some details about my move from you."_Seth said on the other end. But do to my enhanced hearing I could hear him as clear as if I was on the phone and not Jake.

"Okay, well I'm with Ness and Erin right now and we're headed to our second class, so I'll have to give you a call at lunch."

"_Oh, Erin's with you is she?"_

I laughed to myself knowing he had called hoping we were with her.

"Yep, she sure is."

"_Can I talk to her?"_

Jake laughed and handed Erin his cell, "It's for you."

She blushed again and took the phone, "Hello."

I pulled Jake away from Erin so we could at least try to give her some privacy.

The rest of the day went by with very little drama. Jake called Seth back at lunch and covered the minor details that could have waited until after school before handing the phone back over to Erin who spent the rest of the hour talking to him.

Our last class of the day was gym.

"Why don't we just call it a day and head home now?" I groaned into Jake's chest, outside the locker room.

"Because your parents would flip," he laughed. "I thought you were over the whole scared to be alone thing."

"I am I just don't want to deal with Stephanie and her little minions today."

Kissing the top of my head, "You won; I'm sure she already knows and will back off now."

I snorted and headed in to change.

As predicted Stephanie was waiting for me, "So how did you do it?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," I shoved past her.

"Let me guess you kissed him just as your adopted dad came in, he freaked, demanded Jacob do the right thing and be with you," She looked very proud of herself. "We all know there is something off at the Cullen house. Siblings dating siblings, its just plain weird."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave my family out of this," I snarled as I got dressed.

I stormed into the gym without a second glance.

"What's wrong Ness?" Jake asked when he saw the look on my face.

I stomped my foot, "Its one thing for her to say shit about me but my family, REALLY!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he chuckled. "But I can't believe you just stomped your foot like that girl, Gidget, from those old movies your grandmother loves. You know your mom did that same move several years ago at First Beach."

"Don't you dare try to make me laugh, Jacob Black." I scowled. "I want to be pissed. You can't honestly think talking about my family is okay."

"No, but I don't know why you're letting one little human get to you so much," he pulled me into his arms.

"That's enough Mr. Black," Mr. Gray said as Jake was about to kiss me.

'_Blasted teacher,'_ I thought to myself.

Stephanie snickered as she and her little friends joined the class.

Mr. Gray divided the class in half for a game of dodge ball. The class went fast and Jake and Chad where the last on the court. I was made to sit out when I 'accidently' hit Stephanie in the face with the ball and made her nose bleed. It was a great gym class.

Jake hit Chad in the chest just as the bell rang naming him the winner.

After changing and meeting up with Jake we headed toward the parking lot.

"Aren't you glad we didn't ditch last class?" Jake asked as he draped his arm over my shoulders.

Dad chuckled as we approached everyone. "Interesting class?"

Jake and I both laughed as we climbed on to his bike. "Very," I laughed as we pulled away. "See you at home."

'_Best class ever!'_


	23. Chapter 23

_Yeah, finally an update. Thanks again for the reviews and sorry for how long this has taken. My laptop charger had a short and I just managed to get a new one today. As always reviews are always welcome and appreciated._

_I am not SM nor do I own anything involving the twilight saga._

Chapter 23

The rest of the week went by uneventfully; to my surprise Stephanie and her fans left both me and Jake alone. Maybe the ball to the face finally knocked some sense into her. I doubt it but it could happen.

It's now Friday evening and I'm sitting on the living room sofa, impatiently waiting for Jake to get back with Seth from La Push.

He left this afternoon to drive the moving truck for Seth so he could bring his truck up with him now rather then having to go back later. Dad felt that this would give Seth has the freedom to come and go as he pleases like the rest of us.

Jake sent me a text when he got to La Push saying Leah was there and had a few choice words for her Alpha about taking her baby brother to live in a house full of leaches; I cringed at the last word. The end result, he would be later then planned.

However, I believe part of the reason they're late is because he's busy catching up with his 'brothers'. Although he talks to them using their pack mind every day, he still misses them. He tells me he's happy and maybe he is but that doesn't mean he finds it hard to leave when he gets there.

"Where are they?" I huffed for the hundredth time.

"It's a long drive dear," Grandma Esme tried to soothe me.

"Well it's been…" I stopped midsentence as I heard two different sets of tires turn onto our driveway.

I jumped out of my seat and leapt over the back of the couch, "they're here, they're here!" I knew I was acting childish but I couldn't help it, I missed Jake so much it was hard to breathe.

Dad laughed, "It's only been a few hours Nessie, you're acting like it's been years."

I mentally stuck my tongue out at him and ran out the door.

Jake opened the door and I threw myself into his arms as he climbed out.

"Mmm, I missed you," he buried his face into my neck.

"I missed you too," I answered honestly.

He lifted his head, looking me in the eyes he lowered his face to mine and the presence of everyone standing around us was forgotten as our lips met.

"Why can't they just hold hands until I die of old age?" Dad mumbled; bring me back to reality and the audience surrounding us.

I blushed a deep crimson and hid behind my hair. Jake just smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on the lips before putting me back down.

We started unloading the truck and in less then a half an hour we had the truck emptied, Seth's stuff unpacked and put away, in the room next to Jake's.

He flopped onto the custom made bed, Grandma Esme, had made for him, "I can't wait to try out this bed, it'll be nice to roll over and not wind up on the floor." He smiled at Grandma, "Thank you Esme."

"It's my pleasure," she beamed with happiness, before leaving.

"So when are we meeting up with Erin?" Seth asked as he patted the bed next to him for me to sit. "I haven't seen her in a week."

"Tomorrow," I sat next to him. "We're going out for dinner and a movie."

"Dinner?" he whined. "As in tomorrow evening?"

Before I could answer, my cell phone sang to let me know I had a text. I took it out of my pocket.

'_Bored to death, want 2 do something?'_

'_Want 2 come up?'_

'_Sure'_

'_Y not stay over?'_

'_Sounds good, rents R gone 4 the nite'_

'_B there 2 pick U up in half'_

'_See u then'_

'_Bye'_

'_Bye'_

"Who was that?" Seth asked eagerly when I put my phone away.

"Just a girl from school," I shrugged. "She's going to come over for the night; do you want to come with me for the drive to go pick her up, Jake?"

Jake raised his eyebrow, "Ookaay." He turned to Seth, "You up for another drive?"

Seth looked so sad that before he could answer, I had to confess. "Seth, the girl from school I was texting with was Erin."

He jumped up, "Well come on, what are we waiting for? Lets go."

Jake and I both laughed. He grabbed my hand and we followed our very excited friend down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad," I said in a normal tone knowing they'd here me.

"Your father's already informed us of your plans for this evening," Mom said as she came towards us.

"I wish you had of cleared your plans with us first," Dad said as he wrapped Mom in his arms. "We're going hunting and we were going to take you along but we can't wait any longer."

"That's alright, Dad, I can go tomorrow," assuring him that I wasn't upset by being left behind.

"I guess you can tell Erin that we've gone away for the weekend," Dad said thoughtfully.

"Weekend?" I asked.

"We planned out going quite far…" Dad was interrupted by Uncle Emmett.

"I'm gonna get me a grizzly before it's too late," he boomed.

Dad rolled his eyes at his brother, "Yes for that reason. It seems parts of Canada are having bear issues so we thought we'd go give them a hand."

"Will you be alright on your own for the entire weekend?" Mom asked.

"Hey what are we?" Seth and Jake asked in unison.

Mom just shook her head, "You should really hunt soon."

"I'll be fine. Seth and Jake will be here if I need anything," I hugged her. "And I'll go hunting tomorrow, I promise."

"Let's go," Uncle Emmett roared elatedly as everyone else joined him by the door. "Hey Jake, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he laughed as he barreled out the door.

"Have fun," Uncle Jasper wiggled his eyebrows at him as he and Aunti Alice followed suit.

"But not too much," Aunti Rosalie growled.

Dad took Jake aside, knowing everyone could here him anyway, for the elusion of privacy, "We're trusting you Jake, don't make me regret it."

"I won't," Jake tried to assure him. "I wouldn't do that to her, or you."

"I know, but what kind of Dad would I be if I didn't give you a man to man talk before leaving my daughter, who I might add, you're madly in love with, alone with you?"

"Very true. Have a good trip."

"We will." Dad kissed me on the cheek. "See you on Sunday,"

"I'll be here. Love you."

"Love you too," he ran out to join the rest of the family at the edge of the woods.

"Bye," Seth, Jake and I yelled as they took off toward the north.


	24. Chapter 24

_I am not SM however I do enjoy playing with her characters._

_Thanks again for the awesome reviews. I really love receiving and reading them. I hope whoever is still reading this enjoys this chapter._

Chapter 24

We pulled up in front of Erin's house and I jumped out leaving the boys in Seth's truck to wait for us.

_Ding Dong_

"Hey," Erin smiled as she opened the door. "I was just finishing up this note to my parents just incase they decide to come home early."

I beamed at her trying to keep the stupid smile off my face and failing miserably.

"What?" She asked returning my silly grin.

"My parents and all my siblings are gone for the weekend. We have the entire house to ourselves."

"Oh," she smiled sadly. "Just us… that's great."

I had to laugh at her deflated happiness, "Not just you and I silly, Seth and Jake are still here."

Her smile quickly returned. By the time we headed out to Seth's FORD F-650 Super Truck she was bouncing with excitement. She opened the door to get into the back behind Seth but Jacob had moved and was sitting in her place.

"Your spot is beside him," he said pointing at Seth.

She blushed a deep crimson before rushing around to take her new spot beside Seth.

I climbed in next to Jake who pulled me into him as we pulled away.

"So where to?" Seth asked.

"How about we rent a movie and just chill around the house tonight," I suggested, flashing Jake pictures of the two of us snuggled together on the couch under a blanket watching the television.

"A movie," Jake squeaked before clearing his voice and starting again. "A movie sounds good to me."

Chuckling Seth asked, "Okay, where's the nearest rental place?"

Erin gave him directions as I got lost in Jacob.

"Are you guys coming or are Erin and I picking the movies?" Seth asked threw the closed window.

Jake mumbled, "As long as we're fast, I don't care what we get." He climbed out before turning to help me. "Seth this truck is way too high."

"Nah, you're just way to short," he laughed, grabbing Erin's hand before heading into the store.

Jake and I followed suit and were right on their heels as they entered the second set of doors.

"So what do you ladies feel like tonight?" Jake asked draping his arm over my shoulder. "Comedy, action, horror?"

"Romance," I added as he wasn't going to.

"Well, there is always that one too," he pretended to shutter.

I pouted and he bent down and quickly kissed my forehead, "fine or romance."

Erin and I walked over to peruse the new release section while the boys went to go check out the video games. They were away from us for less then thirty seconds when the three girls working were over trying to help them, to more then just video games I might add, and other girls, who were in the store as customers, were actually walking over and bumping into them.

"Can you believe them?" Erin shook her head in disgust.

We both glared at the girls who were shamelessly flirting with boys they could never have.

They quickly excused themselves and all but ran back to where Erin and I still stood holding some romantic movie we'd been reading the back of.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked holding me tightly around the waist as if to shield himself using my body, Seth pulling a very similar move with Erin.

I held up the movie, "How's this?"

"Ness, babe, I love you but honestly I don't care lets just get out of here."

"You should hear what some of those girls offered us," Seth continued. "I feel so violated. He rested his chin on Erin's shoulder.

Laughing we made our way to the teller and handed him the movie and game, "Will this be everything?" he asked warmly.

"Yes," Jake growled handing him the money before he could even give us the total. "Keep the change."

Jake's reaction had me laughing so hard he had to practically carry me out of the store.

"What's so funny?"

"You," I laughed harder.

He opened the truck door and tossed me in, "Not funny Ness."

I had managed to calm myself down to a giggle, "Oh Jake he was just being nice you over sensitive man. The only one who sees me like that is you."

Climbing in next to me, "I wish." He grumbled.

"So now what?" I asked as we exited the parking lot.

"As long as food is somewhere in the mix I'm game for anything," Seth said as his stomach growled to emphasize his statement.

"Pizza?" Jake asked

"Pizza," Seth agreed.

By the time we got home we had 3 extra large pizzas, 4 large bottles of pop and chocolate ice cream for later.

The boys played their racecar game as we ate our food. Erin sat and watched them with shock on her face as they each devoured an entire pizza before starting on the third. When they got to the last piece they both glared at each other daring the other one to try and take it.

I tapped Erin on the shoulder, "Come on this isn't a place you're going to want to be. This could get ugly."

As I passed Jake on my way upstairs, I touched his arm and showed him where I'd hidden my slice.

Once in my room, Erin went into the bathroom to change while I dug out a pair of camo boy shorts that said Booty Camp across the butt and a matching razor back tank top.

"Wow, aren't you going to get cold?" Erin asked looking at my pj's.

I flashed her a smile, "That's what blankets are for."

"Nice."

I laughed before turning back to my drawer, "Here try these one." I tossed her a pair of shorts that looked almost identical to the pants she had on.

"I dunno Nessie, we're not really at this…" I held my hand up to stop her.

"It'll be fine."

She took the shorts and quickly changed before we started back to the living room.

"Are you guys ready to watch the movie yet?" I asked as we made our way down the stairs.

"Just about," They called in unison.

At this point we were right behind the sofa, "Well I'll get everything ready I guess." I walked past Jake and started putting the blu-ray disc in the machine.

Jake made a deep growling noise in his chest, "You are going to be the death of me, Renesmee Cullen, you know that."

I shrugged and started playing with the remote.

Behind me, I heard Seth take a deep unsteady breath; I assumed he'd just gotten a look at Erin, "Like what you see?"

"Oh man," Seth grumbled. "This is… I…"


	25. Chapter 25

I am not SM, just a fan and wish she'd do a spin off about Nessie and Jake.

Okay so I wasn't sure if this was going to end up M or not but apparently that is the way this story has turned. There are definite *LEMONS* in this chapter. Consider yourself warned.

Thanks for the reviews. I love getting them; it's nice to know people are still reading it. As always reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

Chapter 25

Jake laughed as Erin sat on the couch and put her legs over Seth's thighs.

"Are you almost done?" She asked batting her eyes as her bottom lip jetted out into a simple pout. "I really want to watch the movie.

"Man, she's almost as good as Nessie is," Jake sounded impressed. "You're in so much trouble, man." He shook his head.

"I'm done," Seth announced putting the controller down.

I slowly strolled over to Jake and placed my hand on his chest pushing him toward our couch.

"I think I'm done too," He groaned as he fell back onto the sofa and I straddled his lap.

"Ness," he whispered into my ear raising goose bumps down my spine. "Are you trying to have me killed?"

I giggled and climbed off of him, "Got your attention didn't I?"

"You have no idea."

I walked over and flicked off the light as everyone made themselves comfortable.

Jake lifted the blanket so I could climb in. I snuggled with him and mindlessly ran my fingers up and down his sculpted chest. I was completely peaceful just lying with My Jacob. Once in a while I would feel his lips brush over my hair, or neck, or ear.

Smiling, I slowly ran my fingers a little lower down his chest. Liking the response I got from him I did it again only lower, kissing randomly along his pecks and abs.

His hand ran up the back of my shirt and along my ribs, "Ness, I love you but if you don't stop your Dad is going to kill me."

"What?" I asked innocently as I slid my index finger under the elastic waistband of his pajama bottoms. When our eyes met I leaned up so our lips could meet. He took my bottom lip in both of his before running his tongue along it as growl built in his chest.

Laughing he gently pulled away, "This is going to be a very long night."

The movie came to an end and I prepared to head up to my room when I suddenly remembered we weren't the only two people in the room and was instantly embarrassed.

"What's up?" Jake asked mystified by my sudden change of mood.

Burring my face in Jake's chest I mumbled, "I totally forgot about Seth and Erin being here.

"Trust me, I don't think they noticed," he assured me. "They seem a little to caught up in each other to be worried about what is or isn't going on over here."

Turning I saw Seth hovered over Erin as his hands explored his back and chest as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

I heard Erin moan Seth's name and decided it was most definitely time to leave. "Well I think I'm going to go upstairs now," I announced to no one in particular.

Erin groaned before speaking, "What? Ness I'll come too."

Seth complained in every grunt, groan and mumble he could muster but stood and helped her off the couch. Kissing her one last time, Erin blushed and followed behind me up the stairs.

"You can stay with Seth," I whispered as we reached my room.

"It's alright I want to talk to you."

We entered my room and shut the door.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked. "I am madly head over heels for this guy."

I laughed, "Seth is great."

"Can I confess something to you?"

"Of course you can, you can tell me anything."

"I was scared not to come up here with you."

"What? You're scared of Seth?" I asked flabbergasted.

"No, no not Seth," she assured me. "Myself, I feel so complete with him. It feels like we're meant to be together and I don't know if I could trust myself to not give myself completely to him."

I laughed quietly, "He'd never make you do anything you don't want to or aren't ready for."

"I know that," she smiled. "But I REALLY want to. What would he think of me tomorrow if I had?"

"He would feel the same way about you tomorrow as he does right now and will in a hundred years." I reassured her. "Trust me, I know him well."

We just stood there just inside the door staring at each other so the sudden knock on the door scared the both of us causing us to jump.

Laughing hysterically, I answered the door, "Hey Seth, what's up?"

"Can I talk to Erin for a sec?"

"Sure, come on in," I moved from the open door. "I'll be in Jake's room."

He was lying in bed on my side when I entered.

"Do you mind?" I asked waiving between myself and then his bed.

"I told you this is where you belong."

"I thought that maybe… since you don't want me that maybe you'd changed your mind." A tear rolled down my cheek.

I hadn't even realized I felt rejected until standing in his room with his eyes peering into my soul.

"Don't want you?" He was up out of bed holding me to his chest. "Is that what you think?"

"Nessie it took every inch of power I had in me to not rip your clothes off, with Seth and Erin there or not and take you completely," he tried to make me look him in the eye but I kept them averted as more tears spilled silently from my eyes.

I don't know if it was my tears, the helplessness he felt or the fact I wouldn't meet his eyes but scooped me up bridal style catching my lips with his as he made his way back to the bed.

"I want you so bad," I whimpered. "It hurts."

"Maybe I can help you without completely crossing the line you father has drawn," He smirked at me. "If you trust me."

I shook my head yes as our kissing picked back up and deepened, releasing me; he ran his hands up the front of my shirt sliding his hand up my stomach, between my breasts to my lips. He traced the outline of my lips with his finger, I opened them and he put his fingertip between them. I sucked the rest of his finger into my mouth and wrapped my tongue around it as I slowly sucked it.

"Oh god," he moaned. His hand trailed down my body. He paused just above the elastic of my panties and started to move his hand side to side. He hooked his thumb on either side of them and slid them down my legs before returning his hands to my stomach. His fingers explored my folds until he found my clit. I gasped and arched my back surprising us both. He smiled, pleased at my response. When he found my opening, he slowly slid a finger inside of me, it went in easily. He moved it in and out. It felt so amazing.

"Harder," I begged him. He did before adding a second finger. I squeezed my eyes shut, "Oh, Jake." I moaned as the tension started to build in my body.

"Cum for me Nessie," Jake breathed.

That was all it took. His husky voice and I was done for. I grabbed the pillow over my head and covered my face as my body shook and I screamed in ecstasy.

When I finally felt in control I removed the pillow from my face to see Jake smiling at me, "I love you."

I blushed, "I love you too."

I slid my hand down his chest before flipping us over and removing his boxers.

"Ness, you don't have to…" I covered his mouth with a single finger.

"I want to." I wasted no time wrapping my fingers around his length and started stroking him. He groaned into my mouth as he grew even harder in my hand. I picked up my speed as his groans encouraged me on.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned before covering his tip and exploding into the pair of boxers he was holding. "I should probably get cleaned up."

I just smiled at him, proud that I was able to help him as he'd helped me.

"Want to join me?"

Nervous and unexplainable butterflies fluttered in my stomach but I agreed any way.

Jake leaned over to turn on the water; he put his hand under the spray of the shower to test the temperature. When he was satisfied with it he took my hand as we stepped under the stream of water. I leaned back allowing my curls to become wet. "This is nice."

He turned me around grabbing the shampoo. He started massaging it into my hair. As I rinsed the soap out he started on my body. "You are so beautiful."

I blushed as his lips pressed against mine. "Always and forever," he whispered.

"I love you too. Forever."

All too soon our shower was done and we were getting out. Jake wrapped me in a towel before grabbing himself one. When we were both dried off we headed back into his room.

"I have nothing to wear in here."

He threw me one of his smaller t-shirts and a pair of boxers. "Will these work?"

"Thanks," I tossed him back the boxers; they'd never have stayed up in a million years. "But I don't need these." I put his shirt on, "How do I look?"

"Hot," he smiled. "I love the way you look in my clothes."

We changed the sheets before climbing into bed. Jake pulled me into him and held me tight.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Maybe a little."

I could feel him smile in my hair. He started gently running his finger tips along my arm, soothingly.

"_Seth," _Erin giggled from the room next door. _"Stop they'll here you."_

"_So, get your ass over here."_

_Snap "That was my favorite bra, you're going to pay for that," _You could here the smile on her face.

"_Promise?"_ The sounds of springs creaking followed accompanied not long after with moans and gasps.

"Well, well," Jake laughed. "Do you want me to turn the T.V on or something?"

"Yes please," I smiled at him. "As much as I love both Seth and Erin I'd rather not be part of their sex life…in any way."

Jake flicked threw the channels until he found some movie on the movie network he wanted to watch.

I snuggled into him as close as I could get and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Finally another update. Okay so this is shorter then planned. I feel the next part of the story needs its own chapter so here is a filler chapter to get us to where we need to be. Enjoy!

Thanks everyone for the reviews. As always they are always appreciated and welcomed and lets be honest I love getting them.

I am not SM and there for own nothing. I just like to dabble in the world of pretend.

Chapter 26

I could feel the sun beating down on my bare back as I opened my eyes to start a new day; wait a minute bare back. Didn't I have Jake's shirt on when I feel asleep? I was sure I had.

I turned my gaze to Jake who had shifted beside me loosening his grip on my waist, with a smirk on his face, "I like the improvements you've made to your sleeping attire."

"Not funny, how did I… I mean did…" I was so confused.

I went to sit up and Jake cupped my left breast and lightly squeezed causing my center to warm, "You know we don't have to get up. We can stay in bed together all day." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I moaned as he brought his other hand up to mimic the other one. He pulled me down and kissed my neck, ear, lips.

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz

Jake growled and grabbed his cell phone. "This had better be important!" he answered.

"_Have you heard from Seth?"_ I could hear Leah ask.

"Not this morning Leah. We're ALL still in bed," he hinted.

"_Well mom tried to get a hold of him last night several times and then she had me calling," _she continued. _"I tried him again this morning and still nothing."_

Jake laughed, "Are you worried the big bad vampires got him?

"_Pff, no but can you go and peek at him. You know for mom?"_

"Leah, there is no way in hell, I'm going into Seth's room this morning. Trust me he's fine, just a little worn out. He had a VERY late night"

I tried really hard not to giggle but couldn't help myself at the thought of Jake going into Seth's room after the night he'd had.

"_Oh my god, are you in bed with Nessie right now?"_ She sounded annoyed and a little grossed out. _"For Christ's sake, you're not supposed to answer the phone Jake. That's disgusting."_

We both burst out laughing and Leah hung up in Jake's ear.

"Poor Leah," I tried to sound sympathetic.

"Just think how she's going to feel the next time she phases with Seth." He shook his head in amusement.

My gut twisted. I could feel the blood rush out of my face.

"Are you all right?" Jake asked grabbing my face between his large hands.

"I…never… thought…of…that." I stumbled over my words, blushing profusely.

"Thought of what?" He tried to kiss me.

"The whole packs going to see what we," I shook my head. "They're going to see me completely…Oh Jake you should have reminded me." I took a slow calming breath, "I am so embarrassed."

I pulled my body back through the neck hole of Jake's shirt that had bunched around my waist.

"I'm sorry Ness," He pulled me back down. "It never even occurred to me, it's like second nature to us." He kissed along my neck. "I promise I will do everything in my power not think about us when I'm in wolf form… okay?"

I shook my head yes, losing all rational thought as he squeezed my breasts at the base and moved in slowly closing his hand until he was rolling my nipples between his fingers. "Oh god," I moaned.

Bzz Bzz Bzz

"You have got to be kidding me!" He sat up looking at the caller I.D, "Now what Leah?"

I started kissing down his chest. I put my head in his lap so I could kiss his stomach and I felt him shudder each time his hardness brushed against my face as I kissed lower.

"This really isn't a good time," He moaned into the phone as he grew even harder once I had him in my mouth.

He threw the phone across the room. "He let out a groan as I took him all the way in." He turned slightly and banged on the wall behind him. "SETH CALL HOME!"

I smiled from around him. He lifted his hand and gently rested it on the back of my head, keeping my hair out of my face. "Baby you are so fucking amazing."

I moved my head up and down, enjoying the way his soft skin felt, the way he tasted.

Without taking his eyes off my face he slid his hand down my back caressing every part of me as he released into my mouth.

"Jake, what the… Holy shit I am so sorry I never even, oh my god," Seth backed out of the room closing the door behind him.

My blush returned and I quickly scrambled into the bathroom to shower and hide.

When I came out, Jake had an amused look on his face, "I'm thinking it's about time I got a lock for that door."

"Shut up," I blushed. "Now go out there and see if the coast is clear so I can go get dressed. Seth Clearwater has seen enough."

Laughing he got up and went to the door, "It's clear, sounds like the shower in his room is running."

I scampered across the hall and ran straight into my closet. Aunti Alice wasn't here so casual seemed the best way to go. Grabbing a pair of yoga pants, a tank top and matching jacket, I went to my underwear drawer making sure I had a matching set, before getting dressed.

There was a quick rap on the door.

"Come in," I said from where I was sitting at my vanity brushing my hair.

"I know I embarrassed you earlier but I really need to talk to you, do you mind?" He asked pointing to the foot of my bed.

"Go ahead," I felt my cheeks start to burn slightly. "What's up?"

"Leah wants to meet Erin and so does my mother."

"Ookaay?"

"I need to tell her about imprinting and the whole werewolf thing before I take her to La Push."

"Oh," I finally understood his dilemma. Erin is the first person to be imprinted on who's never heard the legends to be Quileute people. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you just be there, you know for Erin?"

"Of course." I smiled, "Have you thought about how you're going to tell her?"

"I think so." He sighed helplessly, "But what if it's too much for her and she can't handle it?"

"Don't worry, Seth, I'll help her." I got up and hugged him, "When do you want to do this?"

"As soon as possible. All I need, is for Leah to show up here before I get the chance to reveal everything to Erin and have her scare the shit out of her or something."

"Very good point. How about after breakfast?"

He nodded in agreement nervously, "After breakfast it is." He left my room to find Erin and something to eat.

"So we're going to be welcoming Erin into the world of the freaky, freaky after breakfast I hear," Jake said as he made his way over to me, as I pulled my hair up into a pony, before he started kissing my neck.

"Jake," I warned. "Don't you dare. We have more important things to do today."

"Not until after breakfast," he growled.

Laughing I shot up out of my chair and landed lightly on my bed, "Stay back, I'm warning you."

Pouncing at me, he got a hold of me by my waist and flung me over his shoulder, slapping my ass as we headed down the stairs.

"You are such a barbarian, Jacob Black," I giggled uncontrollably.

Jake and I had beacon, eggs and toast made and on the table by the time Seth and a slightly bashful Erin joined us.

"Hungry?" Jake asked with a smirk.

I covered his mouth with my hand before he could say anything to make this any weirder on Erin.

'_Be nice,'_ I projected into his mind before releasing his mouth.

"Starved," Seth sat down and started loading his plate with food and putting some more on a plate fore Erin.

It was very quiet while we ate but not uncomfortable and before I knew it everything was gone. Jake and Seth were clearing the table and putting the dished into the dishwasher.

"Erin do you think maybe we could talk…" Seth asked nervously.

"Umm, sure," she responded following him into the back yard.

"We'll be right here when you need us," I told them before the door slid shut behind them.


	27. Chapter 27

Here is the next chapter for everyone who's still reading this story. Sorry it took so long but sometimes life gets in the way.

'BE HAPPY' my lazy ass was almost done when I got your review but it made me laugh so I thought I'd give you a shout out on the top of my newest chapter.

Hope you all enjoy.

Not SM but would love to own some of the characters… at least the actors playing them.

Chapter 27

I could hear Seth pacing nervously out on the back deck. "Look what I have to say is really hard," he paused, "I don't know what or how to start," he continued to pace.

"I knew it," Erin sighed. "You don't want to be with me any more. After last night you just…"

I heard a thud, I assumed it was Seth dropping in front of her, "Oh my god no, I want to be with you in every sense of the word, it's just there are some…complications."

"He's dying out there," I whispered to Jake. "Maybe we should go out there or at least you should."

Jake shook his head no, "we have to stay out of it unless he asks for help."

I went and sat on Jake's lap and placed my head on his shoulder, "I just want to make it easier for them."

"I know baby, but this is how it has to be," he rubbed soothing circles on my back as we listened to Seth struggle to find the right words without success.

Finally there was a loud huff from Seth, "Go inside, see Nessie and ask Jake to come out here for me please. I really need to talk to him."

"Okay," she said sadly before entering the house.

I was already getting off Jake's lap; "Seth told me to come in here with you and asked to ask Jake to go outside with him."

"Seth keeps trying to tell me something but doesn't seem to be able to get it out," Erin's lip started to quiver. "Is he like betrothed or something? I mean I don't know much about his culture but…"

"No, no, Erin it's nothing like that," I assured her. "Trust me it's nothing bad, I promise."

"You know what he's been trying to tell me?" she asked both shocked and annoyed.

"Yes."

She looked at me inquisitively with her one eyebrow arched.

"But no, I can't tell you or give you any hints; Seth has to do this on his own," I laughed to myself. Not like she'd be able to figure it out in a million years no matter how many hints I gave her.

Before she could press the subject anymore Seth and Jake entered the kitchen.

"Ness, would you and Erin please come outside with Seth and me?" Jake asked.

I nodded giving Erin's hand a squeeze, "I'll be right out I just need to talk to Seth for a second alone first, if that's alright with you guys?"

"Sure not a problem," Jake said putting out his arm to lead Erin out of the house.

When they were at a safe distance, I turned toward Seth, "Erin is really upset, she thinks your betrothed or something."

A pained look crossed his face followed by worry.

"You don't look so good, are you okay?" I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm kind of freaking out. Erin is the first person to be let in on our secrets who's never even heard the legends. She's one of those that think werewolves only change on a full moon and can only be killed by a silver bullet. She thinks vampires sleep in coffins and can't come out in the light." He started to get louder and louder as he continued to speak.

"Well technically you're not a werewolf and the real ones really do…"

He raised his hand to cut me off, "Don't get technical on me."

I laughed, "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"But what if she freaks out and never wants to speak to me again?"

"Look she may freak out, but I think with support of a totally awesome friend and a little time she'll come around," I hugged him. "Come on lets go tell the woman of your dreams you were made for her."

Seth smiled at me as we left for the backyard. Jake had taken Erin into the tree line of the forest to wait for us and were talking about classes and school when we approached.

Seth took Erin's hands and motioned for her to sit, "Okay, so what I have to tell you is going to sound crazy but it's all true. I want you to believe me. I need you to just trust me and how you felt about us since the first time we met."

Erin looked at Seth, confusion easily seen across her face.

"I know how weird this is going to be for you so Nessie's going to be here for you. She knows what's going on and has a different perspective then I do about this kind of thing."

Jake cleared his throat, "Maybe you need to start with the legends of the Quileute's before you have her so confused she doesn't know which way is up."

Seth laughed nervously, "Right sorry." So Seth told Erin of the Spirit warriors, and the third wife, with Jake's input every now and then when Seth's nerves would get the better of him, before telling her the last story of more recent histories of a chief who turned into a wolf along with a few others who met and made a treaty with a different kind of vampire, vegetarian one's. When he was finished he turned to look at her.

Erin was sitting on the ground lost in her own mind. "Those are beautiful stories," she told him. "But I don't understand why you were so stressed about telling me them."

Clearing his throat he looked at me knowing he was about to drop the wolf bomb, I put my arm around her shoulders in a half hug before nodding to Seth to continue.

He looked pained as he started to talk again, "Well, the vegetarian clan of vampires came back a few years ago and sent the rez into a frenzy," he looked at me apologetically, "which caused a lucky group of us to phase into wolves to protect our tribe as our ancestors had before us."

"What do you mean a few of us...?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, see my great, great grandfather was one of the original wolves and now I carry the safety of my tribe on my shoulders along with my pack brothers and sister…as a wolf." He looked her directly in the eyes when he said the last part.

"Sure you do and I bet Nessie's a vampire," Erin started to laugh, until she realized none of us had said anything. She shifted nervously, "Okay then, prove it."

Seth let go of her hand and walked a safe distance away from us before turning to Jake, "Did you bring me the extra shorts I asked for?"

Jake held them up without saying a word.

Seth closed his eyes and started to shake before exploding into his giant wolf form. Erin took a sudden gasp of air, "Oh. My. God. This isn't… this can't… how is this even possible?"

I hugged her, "Don't worry Erin, it may be a little weird but trust me its amazing to have a wolf as a boyfriend."

"You mean Jake's a… a wolf."

I shook my head yes, "That's why they're so big."

Seth turned to Jake who handed him the shorts before stepping behind a huge oak to change.

"Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"I'm still processing everything. I mean my boyfriend turns into a horse sized wolf," she shook her head in disbelief.

"Is this something you think you can deal with?" I whispered in a sorry attempt to keep the boys from hearing.

She laughed a little, "You know, I think I can."

Seth and Jake slowly made their way closer to us with their hands palm out in front of them, "Erin, are you alright? Do you want me to stay," he took a ragged painful sounding breath, "away from you?"

She shook her head no and stood as they drew nearer, "Seth, honestly, I'm okay. A little weirded out but hey I have my best friend to help me through it; along with an amazing boyfriend who cares about me way too much to let something this little end it."

Jake burst out laughing, "Little, I'd hate to see what you'd consider big."

"Ha ha," I said as he sat down next to me. "Way to ruin the moment."

Seth wrapped Erin in his arms, "Okay well there's one more thing I have to tell you."

"There's more?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Yes, now shh," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Wolves do this thing when we meet our soul mates, well… not all the wolves do it but there's always a chance that, I mean… God this is not coming out the way I wanted it to." He took a deep breath. "We imprint and when you see the one you're to be with nothing else matters, no one else matters. She is your reason for existing; you are put on this Earth to make her happy, protect her, and be her anything."

Erin shot up out of Seth's arms and started pacing back and forth, "I knew it, I just knew it. Finally an amazing guy like you comes along and wants to be with me but at any minute you could meet this, this," she stopped pacing and looked at him. "What did you call it, an imprint?" He shook his head yes. She continued, "She's gonna come along and when she does I'll be tossed aside like an old shirt."

Seth rose and was standing in front of her, he placed his hand over her mouth, to stop her ranting, "Will you listen to me for a sec? You don't have to ever worry about that."

"And how in the world can you know that you won't imprint hunh? That some beautiful woman isn't going to sweep into town and take you away from me?" She stomped her foot in frustration. "Hunh? Answer me Seth Clearwater!"

"Because I already have," he grabbed her face so she was look at him. "I imprinted on you, the night of the homecoming dance, the first time I saw you."

Erin went limp in his hands, "You mean I get to keep you?"

"As long as you'll have me," he kissed Erin as she regained her composure.


	28. Chapter 28

Seeing as you had to wait so long for chapter 27 I figured chapter 28 was a good apology. LOL And for those of you waiting for the return of the Cullens it SHOULD happen in the later part next chapter.

This is not a SM story only her Characters.

Chapter 28

Erin was beaming as she and Seth made their way back into the house.

"Jake can you please wait for a second?" I asked as he started to follow the others inside, "I want to run something by you."

"Sure Ness what is it?" He made is way back over to me and sat down. I crawled into his lap, resting my head on his chest, "I was thinking of telling Erin about me and my family. I mean she took Seth's news really well." I shrugged, "Maybe she's like my mother and is just good with weird."

Wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head, "I dunno Ness I mean it's up to you but once you tell her there's no going back. All I want is for you to be safe."

"I'm not worried about her telling anyone Jake," I lifted my head to look at him. "But if I don't tell her and she goes to La Push someone else might."

"I guess I never really considered that," he sighed. "I could always alpha command them so they don't say anything and I'm sure Sam would do the same if I asked."

"That means a lot to me considering I know how much you hate to do that but that will only work on the wolves and not their imprints," I laughed humorlessly. "I don't think anyone would do it on purpose but it could always slip and then I'd have to try to explain everything in an uncontrolled situation."

"When do you want to do it then?" He asked as a look of understanding crossed his face.

"I was thinking tomorrow. Let her have twenty-four hours to digest Seth's news before hitting her with mine."

"That sounds reasonable," He smiled my favorite smile. "Do you want me to let Seth know?"

"Yes please."

"_Hey are you coming or what?" _Seth called from the house.

Silently Jake and I both stood and headed toward the back door.

When we got inside, Seth was lounging on the sofa with his truck keys in his hands, "We were thinking about going to the mall for a little while, grabbing some supper some place and then heading to a movie," he smiled from ear to ear. "And I think Erin should stay again tonight."

I smiled at him, "Well that would make things easier."

He looked at me confused.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "Sounds like fun, but I'd have to get ready first."

Seth laughed, "Erin said the same thing."

"Babe, you go get ready and I'll talk to Seth," Jake assured me as he led me to the stairs.

I put my hand on his cheek to 'show' him how much I loved him. He smiled at me placing his hand over mine. "I know," he kissed me tenderly before pulling away. "I love you too."

I headed upstairs and got ready to go, knowing Jake would deal with any problem Seth had with me letting Erin in on our secret too.

After showering I got dressed into a fitted long grey t-shirt, perfectly died acid wash jeans and a pair of brown boots that came to about mid calf. I brushed and dried my hair and decided that's all that was needed to be not to it today. Grabbing my favorite pair of red sunglasses, my bag and adding a couple of bangle bracelets, I was ready to go.

Erin and I met at the top of the stairs; she was wearing a pair of boot cut jeans with a green deep swoop neck blouse with a black tank top underneath, complimented with a pair of black suede heels, some bracelets and a small yellow purse.

"Lookin' hot," I complimented her as we headed down the stairs.

"Thanks, you too," she smiled.

Jake had somehow already showered, changed and was back downstairs waiting for us with Seth when we made it into the living room.

"Wow," they both said as we approached.

Jake grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. "You look good enough to eat, how about we let them go out and I take you back up stairs," he whispered as he nibbled on my ear. I could feel my body temperature start to heat up.

"Are you crazy Jacob Black," I laughed to try to calm myself. "I did not get all dressed up for nothing you're taking me out."

He laughed knowing he'd turned me on in only on little sentence, "Well lets get going then shall we?"

"Yes let's," I said taking his hand as I passed, heading for the door.

The mall was a lot of fun. We had a few incidents with some boys making inappropriate comments at me and Erin, which to be honest impressed me. Seth and Jake are huge guys and the fact these guys still had the balls to say anything was amazing to me.

We also had to deal with girls throwing themselves at both Jake and Seth. I must say I handled that way better then Erin did. That was until Stephanie and her little posy showed up. She went and tried on some random thing she pulled off a shelf when she saw Jake head into the change area. Seth had to talk me out of going in there and throwing her bleach blond head threw a wall or something.

We decided to leave after our little encounter. The rest of our evening went by without incident. We ate supper at a quiet little bistro before heading to the theatre, where we picked a random movie that started not long after we got there.

When we got home Seth and Erin excused themselves and headed straight up to Seth's room.

"Well do you want to go to bed or do you want to stay down here?" Jake asked as I took my boots off and tossed my bag on the couch.

"Umm, bed," I smiled hopefully at him. "But first what did Seth say? Is he okay with me telling Erin tomorrow?"

"At first he wasn't, he was worried about it being too much for her," he took a steady breath. "But once I explained to him why you felt the need to tell her he understood, Plus he knew I'd let you do what ever you wanted no matter what it took, even pulling Alpha," He winked and me. "And do you know what?"

I shook my head no.

"He's absolutely right."

I laughed as we headed up the stairs.

Jake headed into his closet.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked.

"Changing."

"Really Jake," I said between giggles as I took off my jeans and shirt, making my way to him. "Like I haven't seen it all before."

"I know but I didn't want to freak you out," he pulled his pants on as I reached the door.

"Trust me, you wouldn't."

His eyes popped as I stood in front of him in my lime green bra and panty set. "I don't want to run across the hall can I borrow another shirt?"

"You are more then welcome to take whatever you want but if you ask me you're just wasting your time."

"Oh really, and why is that?" I purred.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, "Because as soon as I get you onto that bed I'll just be ripping it off you again."

Jake lowered me on his bed before lying beside me. He pulled me into him so we were facing the same way. He slowly ran his hand up my arm while undoing my bra with his other one. Almost painfully slow he slid the strap down my arm before removing it completely. His fingers close over one of my nipples and pinch it hard enough to make me squeak with pleasure.

"You like that baby?" He growled as he continued his assault on my breast.

"Mmmmm hmmm," I hummed nodding my head as I flipped around pushing myself against his erection making me groan even louder.

"Ness, I'm not, I mean," I cut him off pressing my mouth to his as I started grinding against him.

"Please," I whispered.

"Ness, your dad will…" I moved slightly so his head was position at my opening with only our clothes keeping him from entering and he growled.

"Pretty please," I rocked my hips to increase the friction as I pouted. "I want you in me, I'm ready to take this step with you."

Jake rolled us over and tore my panties off, "Why don't we just let nature take its course and if it happens, it happens, and if it doesn't that's okay too."

I nod knowing that we were made for each other and that this was the next step for us and that I would get what I wanted, as I always do when it comes to My Jacob.

He started slowly kissing down my stomach, his mouth capturing my nipple between his teeth before giving the other one the same attention. After spending some time with each one he slowly ran his tongue down my stomach when my phone started to go off and I could tell by the ringer it was my parents.

"Jake, it's my parent's," I moaned as he moved away from me so I could answer it.

He grabbed his pants and pulled them back on.

'_What are you doing that for?_' I mouthed as my Dad was going on about making sure everything was okay and that they'd be home in the late afternoon.

He held up his finger for me to wait until I was off the phone.

After saying our goodbyes I hung up the phone and returned my attention back to Jake, "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Ness that was an in your face sign to wait," he tossed me a shirt from his dresser before rejoining me on the bed. "Lets get some sleep; you have a very important day ahead of you."

Pouting I lay down snuggling into him and quickly drifted off to sleep at the sound of his steady heart beat.


	29. Chapter 29

**I am not now nor have I ever been the great SM. **

**Thanks for everyone who's been so patient waiting for this chapter and a special thanks to my Beta New2Treehill for not just proofing this story for me but also for typing.**

**I love all the reviews so please feel welcome to leave more.**

Chapter 29

I quietly paced back and forth in front of the counter, as Jake ate his breakfast, waiting for Erin to come down from Seth's room.

"Will you please sit down," Jake complained. Your making me seasick."

"What's taking them so long?" I paused to look at the clock, "It's already 7:30, why isn't she up yet?"

Jake chuckled before coming to stand behind me. Resting his chin on my shoulder, "You would still be in bed too if you weren't so worried about how this thing with Erin's going to turn out."

"Thing! Thing!" I said exasperatedly. "My best and first real friend found out her boyfriend is a werewolf yesterday and today," I shook my head, "today I'm about to tell her that I, along with the rest of my family, are vampires."

"You aren't a vampire," he stated flatly.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"At least not full," he quickly countered. "Now come. Let us go watch a movie to try to distract you for a little while."

I followed him in the living room and plopped down on the sofa as he searched for the movie he wanted to watch.

"Ah, here it is," he turned holding up the DVD in front of him. _"__Little Vampire_, the story of an everyday human boy who becomes best friends with a vampire."

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically, throwing a pillow at his head, as he popped in the movie.

"Missed!" he chuckled as the pillow skimmed by his ear. "Better luck next time, Ness."

Jake picked me up and placed me in front of him as we stretched out along the couch. "Just because you've chosen a kids' movie doesn't mean you need to treat me like one."

He shrugged, "I know, it just gave me an excuse to touch your butt."

"You're so weird," I laughed. "Since when do you need an excuse?"

Smirking at me, "Is that an invitation?"

I pressed my leg over Jake's hip and pressed my lips to his.

"So that's a NO then," he deadpanned a huge smirk on his face.

Laughing we both turned our attention back to the movie.

"What's so funny?" Erin asked coming into the room.

"Jake," I started to laugh harder, "need an excuse to touch," I tried to take a breath between giggles, "my butt!"

"Nice," she joined in. "Is Jakey shy?" She ruffled his hair before heading to get something to eat.

Jake nudged me, "Ask her," he mouthed.

"Uhm Erin…"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we go for a walk when your finished eating?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool, just let me know when your finished."

She smiled and continued toward the kitchen.

"See that wasn't so bad," Jake breathed against my neck before kissing it.

"Jake don't," I tried to say sternly as he kissed my neck again. "You know I can't…"

He kissed just below my ear, "You can't what?" he asked kissing me there again.

"Hunh?" I asked in a temporary daze. "Jake don't. I need to be firing on all four cylinders for this conversation."

He flipped me onto my back, "God, I love when you use car metaphors."

"Get off me you dork," I laughed as I wiggled beneath him.

"Nessie, I'm ready to… uhm, never mind. We can go whenever you two are done," Erin turned and head back in the other direction.

"No, no we're done," I called breathlessly. "I mean we weren't doing anything. Let's go."

Erin and I headed out the door after Jake let me up off the couch. I slid open the sliding doors and headed out back.

"So what's on your mind pretty girl," Erin asked as we made our way through the back yard.

When we got to the same place where Seth had told Erin about werewolves, I asked her to take a seat.

"Boy this all feels kind of familiar," Erin laughed nervously. "Your not a werewolf too are you?"

"No, no." I assured her shaking my head.

"Yeah. I didn't think so," she winked at me. "Your not even close to being big enough."

"That's very true," I laughed, "but I do have my own secrets to tell you." I started wringing my hands nervously.

"I knew it." she shook her head, "You like Seth, or you've slept with him or…"

"Not even close," I interrupted her. "Seth's great and all but it's always been and will always be Jake."

"So what's up?"

"I'm going to start by telling you about my parents."

"Oookay," she sounded a tad confused.

"Trust me Erin, it'll get clearer as my story goes on."

She smiled and placed both hands in her lap and waited for me to continue.

"Eight years ago, my mother, Bella Swan, moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with her father. She was 17 when she met my father, Edward Cullen, on the first day of school. At first, their relationship was a real struggle but as my Dad learned to suppress his…" I struggled for the right word, "urges, it flourished and…"

Erin held up her hand for me to stop, "Edward and Bella? As in your brother, Edward and his girlfriend, Bella?"

I nodded in confirmation.

"That's impossible," she stated flatly, "that would make you, what, seven at the very oldest, and I've seen a lot of seven year olds and trust me, Ness, you don't look like any of them."

"Uhm, actually six."

"How?" she asked bewildered.

"Well…you remember the vegetarian clan of vampires Seth told you about?"

She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"That clan is my family, Erin. The Cullens are vampires. All of us."

"SHUT UP!" Erin said excitedly.

"Yep," I said waiting for the inevitable freak out to occur.

"I always knew there was something odd about you guys," she said smiling, her internal mystery struggle finally solved.

"Your not scared of us now or even freaked out by us?" I asked in shock.

"Nah, it explains a lot of things for me, true it also raises a lot of questions too, but the way I see it, if one of you were going to take a bite out of me they would have done it by now," she shrugged as if it was the most obvious solution out there.

"Well, you've proven to be very good with weird," I told her.

"Uhm, thanks, I think."

"Why don't you ask me some of the questions that around in that head of your?" I suggested.

"Okay, well for starters how are you out in the day? Doesn't it kill you?"

I laughed, "No my family sparkles in direct sunlight but other than that the sun has no effect on them."

"Sparkles?"

"I'm sure Alice or any of the rest of them, for that matter, will be happy to show you, if you ask them to."

"I'm definitely going to have to do that," she smiled. "Sparkling vampires, who knew." she teased. "So vampires can have children, that's really cool."

"Actually, uhm no they can't."

"But you just said that Bella and Edward are your parents."

"They are but my mother was human when she married my dad and on their honeymoon," I shuddered at the thought, "they did what newly weds do on their honeymoon and a month later, I was born. My Dad actually turned my Mom into a vampire."

"Your Dad turned your Mom?" she asked confused.

I nodded, "Yeah. Vampire venom will change a human into a vampire when bitten if they're not killed before hand."

"What?"

"I'll have my Dad or Grandpa Carlisle explain it to you. They understand it a whole lot better than I do."

"You keep saying they or my family, aren't you a vampire?"

I shook my head, "Not exactly, you see I'm what they call a hybrid. I'm half vampire and half human." I smiled at her, "Meaning I can eat human food as well as drink blood." Erin shivered at the last part. "I can go out without sparkling, I only shimmer slightly. Its not enough to draw attention to me. They are cold and I'm warm. I have a heart beat and they don't."

"You mean they don't…"

I shook my head again, "Nope. Silent."

"Hunh, I never noticed any of the things you mentioned. Weird."

"See I told you, you are good with weird," I grinned brightly at her, "Anything else?"

"Lots, but I think I'm good for now." She got up off the ground, "Lets go back, I miss my man."

"Me too, come on," I linked my are through hers and we made our way back to the house.


	30. Chapter 30

**Tada, another chapter. ****J Not SM don't claim to be or to own any of her characters.**

**As always loved the reviews, can't wait to see what you think of this one. **

Chapter 30

Seth was waiting on the back deck when Erin and I approached the house. "How are you?" he asked Erin.

She shrugged, "My boyfriend is a werewolf and my best friend is a vampire hybrid. I'm just peachy."

Seth made as if he was going to leave the deck to embrace her and froze at the top of the stairs, "Jesus Jake!" He yelled as deep concern etched his face.

"Jake?" Erin echoed.

Just then he came through the sliding doors with a huge sub in his hand. Laughing he ruffled Seth's hair as he joined us in the yard.

"You are such a dick!" Seth grumbled.

"What's going on?" I asked looking between the two guys.

"He alpha'd me," Seth grunted.

"But how?" I asked confused. "You both have to be wolves, don't you?"

"Yes, and we were," Jake took me in his arms and kissed me quickly but passionately. "I missed you."

I smiled at him, "I missed you too."

"How are you?" he asked Erin, "Freaked out yet?"

She shook her head no, "I'm good. Now can you please tell me what's wrong with my soul mate?"

Jake chuckled as he spoke, "About 10 minutes after the two of you left, Seth had himself so worked up about Nessie telling you her secret, he phased." He took a breath to calm himself. "Ness wanted to this on her own so I quickly phased and ordered Seth back onto the deck and told him he wasn't to get off it."

"And I was so pissed, I phased back before Jake could finish, so now I can't go in the house or down the steps or anything," he growled.

"I don't get it," Erin admitted.

I smiled at Jake, knowing how much he hated giving orders but did it anyway for me, before turning my attention back to Erin. "Jake is the leader of the wolves, well some of them, and when he gives them an order they have to listen, whether they want to or not."

She looked at Jake a little shocked, "So now what? He can never come down."

Seth answered, "Don't worry, babe, if I had of let Jake finish talking, I'd already be able to get down but all we have to do is phase so he can release me."

"I don't know," Jake rubbed his chin as if thinking about something. "I kinda like this stranded Seth."

"And this is why Edward is my best friend and not you," Seth teased.

"I always wondered," Jake chuckled. "Ness do you mind?" He nodded his head toward the house.

"Not at all, I'll be right back."

As I headed up the stairs, Jake warned Seth, "Make sure she's in the house before…"

"I know Jake. I don't want to hurt her."

"Just a friendly reminder." He smirked. "Erin, I need you to stay back," Jake cautioned her.

I was back at the doors right after they phased into wolves with a new pair of shorts for each of them. "Here you go," I said to Seth, handing him his shorts. He nodded his big head in thanks.

"And I bet you'd like these," I said teasing Jake as I put them over my shoulder, swaying my hips as I passed.

Jake growled and tried to grab them out of my hand.

"In your dreams," I laughed as I took off across the yard.

I only made it halfway before Jake caught me and knocked me to the ground, pinning my shoulders with his massive paws, barking a laugh.

"Oh my God, Nessie, is she…" Erin sounded concerned.

"She's fine," Seth soothed her. "Jake would never hurt her. Listen she's laughing."

Jake's large tongue flopped out of his mouth and he ran it up the side of my face.

"Eeewww! Gross!" I laughed surrendering his shorts.

He took them between his teeth and made for the woods.

"You'd never try that with me, right?" Erin asked nervously.

"No, definitely not," Seth assured her. "Jake is the only one who can wolf around with his imprint. She's way less breakable then the rest of you."

"Oh," Erin said wide eyed as I approached with Jake not far behind me.

"Sorry if I scared you," I said giving her a quick hug.

"You didn't," she looked at Jake. "He did."

"Sorry," he shrugged before scooping me up and flinging me over his shoulder. "But for the record, I'm the last person on the face of the earth who'd hurt her. She's my whole world."

"She also has a name," I smacked Jake's ass.

He laughed and headed inside, "Come on the rents should be home soon."

Jake plopped me on the couch before lifting my legs and placing them over his lap after sitting down, "Erin can I please talk to you?"

I raised an eyebrow and he just shook his head at me, "Seth you can stay. Please sit." He gestured toward the other sofa.

"Oookaay," Erin sat down followed by Seth.

"I just wanted to stress how important it is that you keep Ness's secret." Jake almost growled at the end of this sentence. "The things she's told you aren't to be told to another living soul. If anyone were to find out not just Nessie's but her entire family would be in danger. My family!"

I crawled into Jake's lap, "She knows. We're safe, calm down." I whispered with my hand on his cheek showing him all my favorite memories of us over the last six months.

He turned back to Erin, "Sorry, it's just… she along with her family mean the world to me. I couldn't exist if Nessie didn't." He turned and kissed the palm of my hand that was pressed to his cheek. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

She raised her hand to silence him, "It's alright, Jake. I completely understand. Trust me when I say this, I don't want anything to happen to Nessie or any of the other Cullens."

My phone vibrated in my pocket, "Hello."

"_Hi Ness, it's Dad."_

"I know caller ID," I teased.

_He laughed, "We're almost home, we should be there in about five minutes."_

"Okay sounds good and uhm, Dad, I told Erin about… you know.. Everything."

"_I knew you would. See you when we get there."_

"Love you, bye." I hung up the phone. "They should be here any time now." I told everyone.

"Are they upset, you told me?" Erin asked.

"They're fine with it," I assured her.

Just then I heard Uncle Emmett's jeep pull up.

"Nice five minutes," I mumbled.

Jake and I went to the door to welcome our family.

"Hi Mom," I called as she climbed out of the back. "How was your trip?"

She shrugged and smiled before giving me a hug, "How was your weekend?"

"Good," I released her.

"Jake," Mom then hugged him. "You take good care of her while we were gone?"

"Sure did."

"Glad to hear it," she headed into the house.

I hugged everyone as they came in before following Aunti Alice, who was the last to leave the car, into the house.

"You suck!" Erin said to Aunti Alice as she entered the living room, before giving her a hug.

"Sorry, we didn't want to scare you," she sighed.

"Right, just look at you, your so terrifying," Erin rolled her eyes.

"We are sorry for misleading you dear," Grandma Esme said.

"It's alright Esme, I understand."

"Is there any questions you have for us?" Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Only one or two thousand," Erin responded chuckling.

"Well lets have them," Aunti Alice chimed.

"What do you, I mean, where are you…" she shifted uncomfortably, "fangs?"

"We don't have any," Uncle Emmett gave a big toothy grin. "But these bad boys are sharp as razor blades."

"Oh, well how about speed, how fast can you run?"

"Edward is the fastest but we've never clocked anyone," Aunti Rosalie answered this time. "But lets put it this way, its way faster to run then to drive."

"Hmm. Can I see sometime?" she asked. "I saw Nessie run today but Jake tackled her to the ground before she got very far."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Dad said. "We all love to run."

"What about sleeping in coffins? Do you sleep in them like in the movies or regular beds since I know the sun doesn't bother you."

"Actually, the ones in the house that sleep, are Jake, Seth, Nessie and you when you stay here," Dad told her.

"So you don't sleep at all? Like never ever?"

"Nope, never," Dad answered.

"That is the weirdest thing I've heard all weekend," Erin blurted out.

Everyone laughed.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"It's fine," Grandma Esme smiled at her. "It is rather odd."

"Seth has said you guys smell bad to the wolves and the wolves smell bad to you," she grabbed Seth's hand. "But you both smell great to me. Why is that?"

Grandpa Carlisle was the one to answer this time, "We believe that it's a defense mechanism to warn danger is around. Vampires smell good to attract humans."

"For LUNCH!" Emmett added chuckling heartily.

"I'm just starting to learn about our wolf friends so I can't really answer that one for you."

"I have one more question before I head home," she stated. "Why is it none of you have tried to take a bite out of me?" Erin looked at each member of my family. "Do I smell bad or something? Do you think I won't taste very good?" She looked worried.

"You smell wonderful," Grandpa told her. "We've just learned to ignore the thirst when humans are around."

"Phew, so I'd taste alright if you had of taken sip?"

"Yes," Dad laughed, "you would be delicious."

"Thanks Edward," Erin smiled brightly. "Good to know."

"Come on," Seth said pulling Erin up as he stood. "Let's get you home before you get in trouble."

"Fine, if we have to," she pouted at him. "It's going to be sooo boring at my place without any monsters."

Seth hugged her as Jake and I headed out to his truck, "We're going to go with Seth to drop Erin off at home and then we'll be back."

"I guess I should drive so Seth can snuggle with Erin on the way to her place," Jake sighed loudly.

"I'll be right next to you," Nessie told him.

"As long as I get you in my bed tonight, I guess I'll survive."

I heard dad in the other room, "Why can't they just hold hands until I die of old age?"

I could feel my cheeks start to burn.

"Good," Dad called. "Now you know how I feel."

"Ready to go?" Seth asked climbing into the back of his truck with Erin.

"Absolutely," I jumped into the front with Jake and we pulled out of the garage.

We were far enough away from the house so no one could hear me, I turned to Jake, "What were you thinking when you said, 'as long as I get you in my bed tonight.'"

Jake chuckled, "Just of holding you and kissing you may have slipped out a little but I swear that's it."

"Okay," I grabbed his hand as we drove the rest of the way to Erin's.

When we got home, Grandma had supper made for us. We ate and spent the remainder of the day went by quickly as we discussed our weekends, at least, the 'G' rated version and how well Erin had handled the news that both Seth and I had told her over those two days.

"Why don't you go take a shower and then we'll pick out your outfit for school tomorrow," Aunti Alice suggested.

"Uhm, okay," I got up and headed for my room.

My shower done, I put on a tank top and fuzzy pajama bottoms. Aunti Alice came in and headed for my closet.

"So dish," came her voice from the other room.

"Dish. About what?" I asked knowing exactly what she was looking for.

She stuck her head out of the closet and glowered at me.

"Really Aunti, you want to gossip when there is an entire family of vampires with super hearing downstairs."

"Normally, I'd agree but Jasper and Emmett are outside wrestling, Carlisle has gone to the hospital, Esme and both your parents are gone off to help you dad try to evolve his powers so he can block both yours and Jake's thoughts," she giggled. "I can only imagine what's been going on in those heads of yours and Jake's to make him NEED to block you now."

I could see my face flush a deep crimson in the large mirror on the dresser across from where I sat on my bed.

"I know it can't be that bad, however," she came out holding a pair of acid wash skinny jeans, wedge heal boots and a short sleeve sweater with a mock blouse collar and cuffs. "Cause your father hasn't tried to kill Jake yet. Are you going to make me beg?" She put the clothes neatly on my bed. "I'm sure they'll be fine here until tomorrow."

"Yes, it'll be fine."

She winked as she sat beside me, "Sooo?"

"Well," I looked at my hands. "The first night he touched me in places where no one has ever touched me before." I looked up at her. "And it felt amazing."

"Wow! I wasn't expecting that."

"The second night, we were going to just let nature take its course, when Dad called." I rolled my eyes for effect. "Jake said it was a sign and made me get dressed and go to sleep."

".GOD," she squealed. "Did you return the favor or was it all him?"

"Oh no I returned it all right. I made him bust his brand new cell phone the morning Leah called," I laughed to myself.

"I want to hear more," she whispered, "but unless you want your uncles to hear, we better end this conversation for now."

I nodded before standing and heading for the door, "Night."

"Night. Sleep well."

Jake was already in bed waiting for me. I climbed into bed and snuggled into him.

"I liked it better when there wasn't a house full of vampires, so I could…" he whispered before nibbling and kissing my ear and neck.

"I had to hold back a moan that was trying to escape as Jake reached across and ran a nail over my nipple.

"Jacob Black, you had better stop right now," I mouthed before showing him images of the things I'd done to him over the weekend.

"Okay, okay, mercy," he laughed tensely. "You win."

I laughed as I snuggled back into him and drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**I am not the talented SM but I do love the characters. **

**Well for those of you who have been waiting for her, here is some more Stephanie.**

**Thanks for the reviews I love hearing from everyone and please feel free to review again. ****J**

Chapter 31

"Time to get up sleeping beauty," Jake said as he climbed back into bed beside me.

"No," I mumbled putting the pillow over my face. "Go away!"

"Aw, come on you know you don't want me to go away," he shifted on the bed and then the pillow was gone. "Even if you were staying in bed all day," he breathed in my ear.

Rolling over I wrapped myself around him, "I'm sure I could find something way more educational right here." I rolled back onto my back pulling Jake on top of me.

"Ness," Jake objected as I took his ear lobe between my teeth, "your dad," he practically groaned as his hands found my hips, pulling himself closer.

I heard Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett chuckle from downstairs followed by my father saying, "Get them out of that bed right now. Bella I'm going to go practice. Come on, Alice, let's go." The door then opened and closed and I'm positive he left, at top speed.

Laughing, I released Jake so he could sit up. "You know it took a really long time for your Dad to like me," Jake smiled. "What are you trying to do, ruin it?"

"Har, har," I threw my pillow at him. "That's because you were trying to steal his soul mate."

"Right cause 'deflowering' his daughter is sooo much better," he said with air quoting Edward's word for taking Nessie's virginity.

I assumed my dad had used this term with him when he'd left us alone this weekend and I giggled covering my mouth with my hand.

"Ooh, are you planning on doing that any time soon?" I asked hopefully.

"Come on Ness, time for school," Mom knocked on the door as she entered. "And please stop torturing your father."

Jake and I both looked at her and then each other before bursting out laughing.

"Very funny you guys," she turned and left.

"So I was thinking," Jake started.

"That's a scary thought," I teased.

He acted as if I hadn't spoken, "that if your going to be sleeping in here all the time anyway, you should bring your stuff in here."

"Jacob Black are you asking me to move in with you?"

He chuckled, "I guess I am."

To both mine and Jake's surprise, tears started streaming down my face.

"It was just a sug…"

I raised my hand to silence him, "No, I want to more than anything." I threw myself into his arms kissing him quickly but passionately.

"You're going to be late if you don't get a move on," Mom called from downstairs.

"Coming," we called together.

I ran to my soon to be old room to get ready for school.

"Here," Grandma said handing me a Yop and a slice of toast when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks," I kissed her cheek. "Where's Jake and why isn't everyone ready to go yet?" I asked looking at my family lounging around the living room.

"Alice says the sun is going to be joining us off and on all day today so we're all sick," Uncle Emmett faked a cough a huge grin gracing his face.

"And I'm right here," Jake said coming out of the kitchen.

"Not fair!" I turned to my mother. "Why do I have to go to school when everyone else gets to stay home?"

"Because everyone else has completed high school at least one," she stated.

"And because your dad is worried about what you'll do home in bed with Jake all day," Uncle Emmett chortled.

I rolled my eyes, grabbed Jake's hand and headed for the garage, pausing just inside the door, "Where's Seth?"

"He left about an hour ago so he could pick Erin up and drive her to school, Grandma said. "Have a good day you two."

"We will. Thank you, see you after school." I jumped on the back of Jake's bike and we sped off down the road.

Seth and Erin were waiting for us in the parking lot when we arrived at school.

Jumping off the bike I removed my helmet and handed it to Jake, "Hey Erin. We still good?"

She smiled and hugged me, "Of course."

I hugged her back relieved, before heading into the building.

"I need to grab a few art supplies out of my locker before heading to class."

I announced as we made our way down the first hallway. "Why don't you two go on to shop and Erin and I will see you after class."

"You sure, you don't want me to walk you to class?" Jake asked.

"I'm sure, see you later."

He bent down and kissed my forehead, "Love you. See you next period."

Erin and I both waved as Seth and Jake watched us head toward my locker until we'd disappeared from view, turning down the hall that led us to our destination.

"So Jake asked me if I wanted to move my stuff over to his room," I blurted out when we were out of ear shot werewolves.

"Oh my god," Erin squealed. "That's huge. Are you going to?"

"Of course, I sleep in there every night any way so…" I shrugged as we stopped in front of my locker.

Stephanie, whose locker was right beside mine, was going through hers as her friends stood around waiting for her. "Damn it! I know it's here," she grumbled as a few papers and books hit the floor.

Looking at me, Erin rolled her eyes as more things hit the floor behind me. I stepped back to close my locker.

"Can you pass me that stuff under feet there, Nessie?" Stephanie asked as she stuffed some papers and books back through the little opening.

"Uhm, sure," I bent down to grab her things when a picture of a boy caught my attention. I could only see half of it but I knew that face and bare chest better than I knew my own. I grabbed the picture from between the sheets of paper and was shocked to see the boy was missing more than his shirt. He was completely naked.

"Where in the fuck did you get this?" I demanded holding up the picture in question.

"I took it, of course," she smirked and made a grab for it, "with my camera at my place the other night. I have more if your interested."

"Your so full of shit!" I shrieked. "Now how in the hell did you get these pictures of Jake?"

"I just told you. Now whether you choose to believe me or not is entirely up to you, Nessie."

"Listen up you self absorbed school whore, you took those pictures here without him knowing and I want to know how you did it?" I growled fiercely. "What kind of sick, twisted person can't take NO for an answer, starts harassing him, stalks him and takes very personal pictures of him?"

"What makes you so sure they aren't real?" her eyes twinkled. "How full of yourself can you get?" she chuckled looking to her friends for their support, receiving it as they chuckled along with her.

"I know they aren't real because I spend every waking moment with him other then art class and he's in shop then!"

"Who said anything about awake time?" Stephanie quipped and her friends giggled. "don't you think he gets lonely at night?"

I shook my head in amazement, lowered my voice and moved closer to her, "Actually I can guarantee he doesn't get lonely at night," I took a steadying breath, "cause while you're in your bed ALONE, I'm in his." I grabbed my bag from the floor, forcing the picture back into her hand, I growled low in my throat, "Keep the pictures, Stephanie. It's the only way you'll ever get to see him in all his glory." I smirked before Erin and I stormed away.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"I can't believer her," Erin said as we rushed to art class, getting there right before the bell. "Are you going to tell Jake?"

"I sort of have to, don't you think? I raised my eyebrow at her. "Wouldn't you want to know if some psycho had naked pictures of you?"

Erin laughed humorlessly, How in the hell did she get those pictures of him?"

I shook my head along with a shrug, "I have no idea."

Class picked up after that, Erin and I didn't have much time to talk. When the bell finally rang, we put our things away and rushed out of the room.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Jake teased as I ran right into his arms. "How was your morning so far?" he kissed my forehead.

"I burned Stephanie this morning," I said into his chest, "and in the process told her she could keep the naked pictures of you she has."

"The what she has of who?" Jake asked pulling me slightly away so he could look at me.

I took an exaggerated breath, "When Erin and I went to my locker, Stephanie and her usual crowd were standing around her locker while she dug through it." I looked him in the eyes, "She dropped some stuff on the floor and asked me to grab it for her and when I looked down there was a completely nude frontal view picture of you." Tears filled my eyes, "How did she get naked photos of you Jake?"

"You don't think I actually, you know?" he wiped away a few tears from my cheek with his thumb. "You are the only person I want and if taking you right here in the middle of the hall was the only way to prove it then I'd do it." He kissed me quickly, "Just say the word."

I laughed slightly, "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Okay, well let me know if you change your mind," he dropped his arm over my shoulders as we headed to our next class.

By the time lunch rolled around we were getting more stares than usual. Jake seemed to have a few new admirers too.

"Hi Jake," a girl giggled as we made our way to the lunch line.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"You'll never guess what the bleach blonde psycho Barbie doll did now," Erin said as she and Seth joined us in the food line.

"Okay, what's up now?" I asked nervously.

"Some girl I've never seen before handed this to me," she held up a flyer with the naked picture of Jake on it, with bold black letters that read, 'NOT HAPPY AT HOME,' over the top and 'STUDY TIME WITH STEPHANIE IS A BANGIN' GOOD TIME,' underneath. "She said she was told to hand them out to every girl at school," she paused and looked at Jake, "by you."

"I never…" he was starting to shake.

"Oh my god, Seth get him out of here," I ordered at the same time he made a grab for him. "Now!"

Come on Jake, we need to get out of here," Seth grabbed his arm. "This is not the place to lose control."

"Ness, you know I didn't," he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "I'd never…"

"I know Jake," I smiled sadly. "Go with Seth, I'll be there in a few."

Jake allowed Seth to drag him from the room while his shaking continued.

"You don't believe this, do you?" Erin asked motioning to the paper in her hand.

"Of course not but that doesn't mean everyone else won't."

"Screw 'em," Erin tore up the picture before tossing it in into the trash. "You know he loves you and that's all that matters."

Just as Erin said that the cafeteria doors opened and Stephanie walked in.

"Excuse me," I said as I pushed past her.

"Nessie, I don't think this is such a hot idea," Erin said as she raced behind me.

"Seth," she called out hoping he was close enough to hear her.

The room grew quieter and quieter the closer I got to Stephanie. By the time I was in front of her no one was speaking and all eyes were on us.

"I don't know what your problem is or how you got those pictures but this stops today." I used my Dad's scary calm tone, "and if it doesn't I will make your life a living hell."

Stephanie took a quick step back before remembering her audience and smirking, "I don't like to be threatened," she slapped me across the face. "Is it my fault, Jacob isn't happy with what he gets at home so he had to come to me?"

"Calm Nessie," Erin whispered. "Your secret is far more important that her."

Stephanie smirked eyeing me up and down, "Slut."

Jake and Seth both exploded through the doors, Jake catching me by the waist as I launched myself at Stephanie.

"Come on baby," he said, "I talked to your parents and they think the best thing for us to do is go home." He looked at Stephanie, "Stay away from Renesmee, I mean it."

"What's wrong, baby," Stephanie purred, "You worried she's going to notice the connection?"

"What's wrong with you?" Jake grabbed her wrist as she tried to run her hand down his chest.

"Nessie may not be able to hit you," Erin snarled as she punched Stephanie in the face, "but I can."

Blood dripped from her nose as Jake, Seth, Erin and I walked away.

"You shouldn't have done that," I told her, "Now your going to get into trouble."

"Yeah well," she shrugged, "it was worth it."

Seth laughed pulling her into a hug, kissing the top of her head, "Do you know how much I love you?"

"I have a pretty good idea," she hugged around his waist as we headed for the parking lot.

"Miss Veinot," a man's voice said behind them. "Will you please step into my office."

"I'll come with you," I said releasing Jake and following after her.

"Ness, you don't have to be here," Erin whispered when I sat down beside her.

"I know," I smiled. "I want to be."

"Miss Cullen, what are you doing here?" Mr. Grayson, the principal asked.

"I'm here to support Erin," I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "It's because of me, she's in here."

"Really?" he looked between us. "Please come in and explain."

We took seats across from his desk, "You were saying Miss Cullen."

"Stephanie Oliver slapped me when I confronted her about some things she was saying and doing in reference to my boyfriend, Jacob Black."

"So this is about a boy?" he shook his head sadly. "When are you girls ever going to learn?"

"It's not Jake's…"

He raised his hand to cut me off, "Seeing as this is your first infraction, I'll let you off with a warning and a phone call home." He smiled at us, "Please try to remember this this not a single boy in this school worth all this trouble."

"I was about to protest when Erin patted my leg, "Thank you, sir." She turned toward me, "Come on Ness, lets go."

We stood and left the small room without another word.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I apologize to all my readers that this has taken a while to get out but as I've said before, I currently have no computer, therefore, I have to wait until I can access one to type it up and get it online.

Special thanks to New2TreeHill for helping me finish this chapter cause it was really kicking my ass!

Chapter 33

"How'd it go?" Seth and Jake asked as we approached.

"Fine," Erin sighed over dramatic, "but no boy in this school," she looked at Jake with a smirk, "not even you, Jacob Black, is worth fighting over."

With mock horror on his face, Jake replied, "What? Everyone knows I'm so worth fighting over. I can't believe you'd say such a thing," he laughed embracing me. Laughing Jake asked, "So what else was said?"

Pouting Erin wrapped her arms around Seth's waist, "Apparently, no matter how psycho some girls are, you're still not allowed to punch them in the face," she smiled at Seth, "no matter how good it makes you feel."

We all laughed at Erin's speech when my phone rang. Pulling it out of my pocket and check the caller ID, I answered, "Hi Dad, what's up?"

"_It's not your Dad," _Alice's voice came over the line. _"Mr. Grayson called about what happened today."_

"Why are you calling from…" she cut me off.

"_Look, sorry to be rude but shut up!" _she snapped. "Grayson called Erin's too so _when Erin goes home you need to go with her."_

"What? Why?"

"_Because if you don't," Alice sighed, "something bad is going to happen."_

I gasped, "What?" my voice shook. "What's going to happen?" I took a steadying breath, "and if you can't see me, how do you know me being there might not make it worse?"

Alice sounded like she would be crying if she could, _"Ness, it can't get any worse."_

My knees went weak and I fell to the ground, "How did she keep this from everyone? From Dad?"

Jake must have been watching me as I slowly walked away from our small group because he was picking me up the second I hit the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked holding me in his arms.

I couldn't say anything, the words just wouldn't come out, so I shook my head no, as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"What the hell is going on?" Jake grabbed my phone, "Explain!"

I listened as Alice told Jake word for word what had been said between us.

"And you want to put Nessie in that situation, not knowing the outcome!" He bellowed into the phone. "Your not risking her for any reason!"

"_How dare you!" _I heard Alice say. _"We lover her just as much as you do. I figured both you and Seth would be waiting outside and could hear if they needed you!" _Alice growled. _"JACKASS!"_

"Sorry Alice," Jack lowered his voice. "I was out of line. I know you wouldn't put Ness in danger, I just heard…" he shook his head, "and panicked.

"_I know Jacob," _I heard my aunts voice again. _"Bring Erin back here when everything's over. We've already added some extra furniture to Seth's room so she has a place to put the things we'll have to get for her."_

"Should I be worried about Seth?" Jake asked already knowing the answer.

"_YES!" _Alice's voice was clear.

"Well, I guess we'd better go get this over with," Jake sighed. "See you when we get home."

"_See you in a bit. Can you put Nessie back on?"_

Jake wordlessly handed me the phone, "Hello."

"_Sweetie, Don't let her bring anything from that house," _Alice ordered. _"We'll get her whatever she needs."_

"Okay," I said my voice strangled.

"_You need to get out as fast as possible when things start to go bad."_

"Why are we even going, if things are going to go bad?"

Alice sighed, _"Erin needs this. She can't bring herself to leave on her own and its bad there Ness, really bad."_

"Okay then we'll go," I replied. "If your sure this is what's best for Erin."

"_Trust me it is. Now be careful and remember what I said, when things start to go bad… GET OUT!"_

"We will, don't worry. Love you see yah when we get home."

"_Love you too. Please be safe!"_

"I hung up and wrapped myself around Jake, "I'm scared," I whispered in his ear.

"Seth and I will be right outside the whole time," Jake ran his thumb along my cheek. "If you need me all you'll have to do is call me and I'll be right in."

He pulled me into his side and plastered a fake smile on his face, "Lets get back."

"What was that all about?" Erin raised her eyebrow as we returned.

"Oh, uhm, Mr. Grayson called and Alice thought we should know," I tried to tell her the truth without giving too much away. "He called your place too."

"Oh well…" she looked at us nervously, "maybe I..I.. I should get going home then."

"Why don't I come with you to talk to your parents," I suggested as casually as possible, "I mean it's my fault the whole thing happened in the first place."

"I, uhm, I don't think that's such a good idea, Ness," Erin said anxiously. "My parents kind of over react sometimes and… and I think it would be best if…"

Talking over her I insisted, "I am coming with you! End of discussion!"

"Aaalright."

We piled into Seth's truck and I called Uncle Jasper about Jake's bike. He agreed to go pick it up and we drove out of the school parking lot. The drive to Erin's was awkward and silent and when we stopped Erin looked at me, "You really don't have to come," Erin tried to convince me to just go home one last time.

"No, it's fine really," I smiled at her, "I want to come."

She nodded her head slightly and climbed out of the truck and I was quick to follow. I heard Jake say to Seth, "Seth we may have a problem…" I looked back and closed the door behind me.

I had never been to Erin's house when her parents were home and it smelled different. The door made an audible 'click' as it closed behind us.

"Erin Olivia Veinot!" her mother bellowed, "Where the fuck have you been!"

With pleading eyes, "Please Ness," she whispered, "go."

I shook my head no and stood my ground beside her. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I sure as hell wasn't leaving this house without her.

"Who the hell do you think you are fighting at school?" the woman shrieked coming to a stop in front of us. Glaring at me she snapped, "Who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"My name is Renesmee Cullen. I'm Erin's friend."

"Well isn't that special," she said snidely. "Get the fuck out!"

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"You heard me, bitch, get out!"

"No problem," I turned to Erin. "Let's go."

Erin looked at me and then back at her mother unsure of what to do.

"Come on Erin, we're leaving."

"You're going to stand there and let this two bit slut disrespect me like that are you?" SMACK! Erin's head whipped sideways from the force of her mother's blow to her cheek.

"Forget your things, Erin," I snarled turning for the door. "We'll buy you whatever you need."

Erin nodded, her hand on her cheek where her mother had struck her and she mad to follow me.

"Your not going anywhere you little whore!" her father bellowed appearing out of nowhere. "I believe you were told to leave, bitch, now got out!"

"I'm not going anywhere without Erin!" I yelled back.

Erin's father grabbed her by the hair, "Say goodbye to your little friend," and her mother tried to push her out the door. He dragged Erin toward the stairs, her screams and whimpers piercingly escaped her lips.

"Let her GO!" I shrieked.

Jake and Seth burst through the door, Seth shaking uncontrollably when he laid his eyes on his imprint.

"SETH COOL IT!" Jake ordered, using his alpha tone, as he made his way over to me. "Go get Erin away from that asshole and lets get the hell out of here!"

"Who the hell are you?" Erin's mother asked Jake.

"Your worst fucking nightmare if you ever lay a hand on either of these two again!" he growled.

"I would advise you to let her go, mister," Seth warned as he approached the man who was hurting Erin.

"If I don't," he sneered yanking hard on Erin's hair and making her scream.

Seth pulled his arm back before snapping forward and connecting with Mr. Veinot's nose, "That's what," he growled menacingly. "Erin is no longer your concern. If you make any attempt to see her or get anywhere near her, a broken nose will be the least of your problems," he bent over and picked Erin up heading for his truck.

Jake grabbed my hand and we quickly followed.

"You can't take her from here!" Erin's mother shrieked. "She's our property! I'll call the cops!"

"You sure you want to do that?" Jake asked turning on the woman. "Smells to me like they'd love to visit you and your little meth lab. Go ahead call them, I'll even wait 'til they get here."

The woman backed away, yelling at Erin, "Don't you ever come back here you little whore! We're not your parents, you stupid bitch! Your worthless! Nothing!" she continued to shout nasty things as we piled into the truck.

"I…I am," Erin sobbed, "I am so sorry about all this."

"There is nothing to apologize for," we told her in unison.

"It's okay baby, your safe now," Seth whispered as he drew soothing circles on her back. They will never hurt you again, I promise."

The tires on the truck screamed against the road and then there was silence. The only sound remaining, the purr of the engine and Erin's quiet sobs.


	34. Chapter 34

_I know, I suck. Its been a LONG time but things are crazy here. I'm moving across the country, Canada, in 5 weeks and trying to pack everything up before hand. My goal is to finish Shooting Star before I leave but there are no promises. But I WILL finish it, it just depends on the wait between the chapters. LOL_

_The lawyer in this story, Jim Sorenson, is the legitimate lawyer used for legal work not papers like J. Jenks._

Chapter 34

I sat in the truck next to Jake, my head reeling from what I'd just witnessed. I had never seen anyone be yelled at or man handled the way Erin's parents had been with her.

As we raced toward home Jake pulled out his cell and dialed the number to the big house.

"_Hello?" _I head Dad's voice on the other end. _"How is she?"_

"Nessie's fine, Edward. You know I'd never let anything happen to her," He smiled at me as he continued. "She's a little shook up but other then that…"

"_And Erin?"_

"She's upset, a lot of shit went down," Jake continued a recap of the evenings events, tuning him out I turned my attention to Erin.

"Are you okay," I asked her where she sat leaning against Seth, tears streaming down her face.

"I… I… I'm so sorry you had to see that Nessie. They weren't always that way. It's the meth that did it. The doctors put Mom on when she was in the hospital and she got addicted and then Dad did too."

"Why…Why didn't you tell us Erin? We would have gotten you out of there a long time ago."

Erin shrugged, "It's hard to admit your parents are so screwed up. Not everyone is like you with awesome parents. There are a lot of kids like me and worse. You're one of the lucky ones."

Jake squeezed my leg, "It's okay now Ness. We know and we're going to protect Erin from this. I guarantee they will never hurt her again."

The truck was quiet for the rest of the ride home. When we pulled into the driveway, Grandpa Carlisle was standing on the porch waiting for us. I could hear him talking to his lawyer.

"Jim Sorenson please, it's Carlisle Cullen."

"_One moment, Mr. Cullen. I'll see if Mr. Sorenson is available." _

"_Carlisle, how are you my friend?"_

"My daughter has a friend who needs some legal help. She's a minor."

"_Do you have her full name?"_

"Erin Olivia Veinot."

"_Do you know her age and birthday? Month and day is fine."_

"She's 16 years old and it's February 19th."

"_She'll be staying with you, I take it and you'll be covering any legal costs?"_

"Yes that's correct."

"_Are you requesting custody or emancipation?"_

"Temporary custody with the potential for emancipation on the grounds of child abuse."

"_Child abuse?"_

"The parents are addicted to methamphetamine and were physically abusing her in front of my daughter, Renesmee and her friends."

"_I'll take care of this right away. I'll be in touch."_

"Thanks, Jim. I'll be waiting, thank you."

Being a vampire hybrid had its perks. I could here both sides of the conversation and didn't have to wait to be told what had been said. I was relieved to here Grandpa taking care of things so quickly.

I'd been distracted by what was going on, on the phone with Grandpa and his lawyer that I hadn't heard the call Jake was trying to make quietly beside me."

"Yes a meth cook house."

"_Are you sure that's what's going on in the home sir?"_

"I guarantee it. If you go to the home right now you'll be able to catch them processing the drugs."

"_Are you giving this information anonymously or did you want this to go through Crime Stoppers so if they're convicted your entitled to the reward."_

"I don't care about the money. I care about this becoming a problem in town . I want the cook house shut down and the people punished for their actions."

"_Do you know who owns the house?"_

"The last name is Veinot."

"_We'll take care of this. Thank you for the tip."_

"Your welcome." Jake ended the call with the police and I looked around for Erin and Seth.

"Where did they go?"

"I think Seth knew I was going to make the call so he took Erin into the house where she wouldn't have to hear me turning in her parents."

I nodded my head in understanding. "I can't believe people treat their children that way, Jake. It was horrible." I started to cry and leaned my head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe again for the first time since leaving Erin's house. I couldn't prevent the shudder that rocked my body with the memory.

"It's well and truly over Nessie. I told you Erin is safe and we'll make damn sure her parents can never hurt her again. Seth would kill them if they ever laid another hand on her."

"I know but it scared me. I know that I'm stronger and I could protect myself from them but I was so surprised by what was happening I'm not sure that I would have known what to do if you and Seth hadn't been there."

Jake hugged me tighter. "Come on we need to go in and see what's happening from here. I'm sure Carlisle will here back from his lawyer and Erin who doesn't hear as well as we do," he winked at me, "will need to be told. I'm sure things will happen quickly at this point."

We climbed out of the truck and headed into the house where Grandpa already had Erin and Seth sitting at the table in the dining room explaining what would happen from this point on. "You're welcome here always Erin," Grandpa said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Your welcome Erin and please call me Carlisle. We'll take care of everything you just worry about the things you need to do. Jim Sorenson, my lawyer, will be calling us back shortly with instructions on what we need to do…" his cell rang interrupting his explanation.

"Carlisle Cullen."

"_Carlisle, it's Jim Sorenson. Okay so I've found a judge that will talk to Erin and to you in regard to temporary custody. Emancipation will take a little longer and where she'll be staying with you, this judge will find it easier to just make Erin your ward. Is that alright with you?"_

"Yes, of course, Jim that's fine. I want what's best for Erin."

"Okay, you'll need to bring Erin to the courthouse tomorrow morning. We see the judge at nine. Please explain this to Erin."

"We'll see you in the morning Jim. Thank you."

Although the rest of us could here the conversation between Grandpa and the lawyer, we listened as he explained it to Erin.

"Do I have to see my parents?"

Grandpa shook his head, "No, I expect they'll be rather busy themselves tomorrow and won't have time to take care of this family matter."

"Are you sure you want to do this for me, Carlisle?"

"Of course, Erin. You're important to all of us and we want you to be safe."

"Thank you," she said tears running down her cheeks.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around my friend. "I'm sorry about your Mom and Dad, Erin. We can share mine if you want," I teased.

"I'm so glad we're friends Nessie. I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"Me either," I told her hugging her tighter.

"Hey what about me?" Seth said a rumbling chuckle in his chest.

"I love you too, baby," Erin cooed at Seth making the rest of us laugh.

"I think you should take Erin and Renesmee to La Push for the weekend just in case there's any fall out from this. According to Alice, Erin's parents will be out on bail and she's seen that some difficulties will arise but because they haven't been arrested yet, she can't be sure of their actions."

"What ever you think's best," Jake replied.

Grandpa nodded his head, "You guys take care of Nessie and Erin and we'll handle everything here."

Jake nodded and pulled me to him wrapping me in his arms, "You heard what your Grandfather said, we're spending the weekend in La Push. Now go get ready."

I nodded my head, "We don't leave until tomorrow afternoon but whatever you say, Jake."


	35. Chapter 35

Okay so here is my next chapter. I know it's been a while and for that I'm sorry. The end of this chapter has some major lemons so if you're not interested skip it. Nothing happens after the lemons so it is an option.

Thanks again for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy. As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.

I own nothing but love it as if I did.

Chapter 35

I was surprised how quickly the hearing went and Erin is now a member of my family. Uncle Jasper had acquired all the needed paper work from one Mr. J. Jenks and the judge couldn't see the harm in adding another teenager to 'this unbelievable blended family of foster and adopted children'.

"Wow, that was easy," I said hugging Erin as we left the courtroom.

"Really though, I thought these kinds of things took longer than that," She said returning the hug.

"I guess when money's no object, the lawyers you have on call know their shit."

Erin giggled, "I guess you're right."

"I really am sorry things have turned out like this for you, Erin," I said turning serious for a moment. I didn't want her to have to pretend like everything was okay when it really isn't.

"It's alright Ness, at least I have you and Seth along with the rest of your family to be there for me when I fall," she bumped me with her hip. "And I will fall."

Laughing we both exited the court house.

Jake and Seth were waiting for us in the truck. "What's so funny?" they asked as we climbed in.

"Nothing," Erin giggled.

"It was a have to be there kind of moment," I finished for her.

Jake grabbed my hand and placed it on his cheek and smiled, "well then…"

I rolled my eyes at him before kissing the tip of his nose, "Let's get home so we can grab our stuff and head to La Push."

Seth, in agreement, started the engine and we headed for home.

"Sooo, Seth and I were talking while we were waiting for you ladies to join us," he said with excitement radiating from him. "How would you feel about running?"

"Running?" Erin asked nervously. "Um, incase you two have forgotten, I can only run at human speed and not even a fast human, I'd never be able to…"

Seth burst out laughing, cutting Erin off, "No babe, you wouldn't be running you'd be riding." He brought their entwined hands up to his lips and kissed her fingers and then with a wink continued, "and seeing as I know how well you ride."

Erin blushed deep red before punching him in his arm, "Seth!"

"Ow," he rubbed his arm in mock pain.

Jake and I both busted up from the backseat.

Turning to me after her face had started to return to its normal color, "What do you think? I have no idea how to ride a wolf. Is there a giant saddle?"

I couldn't help it I was lost to yet another fit of laughter and it didn't help that every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Seth and Jake running around the yard in wolf form wearing a horse saddle and bridle.

"No we only do it bare back," Seth smirked.

"Oh, god," Erin blushed again.

Things had settled down by the time we pulled into the driveway.

"I'll have to repack everything and so will you Jake," I said as the truck took its place in our massive garage.

"Why?" Erin asked.

"They can't carry any more then a pair of shorts when they're wolves and holding on to a suitcase while flying through the woods is a pain," I answered. "So what usually happens is Jake and I through both our things into one backpack and I wear it."

"And you too will be running?" Erin enquired.

"Oh god no," I said. "I'm fast but no where near fast enough to keep up with these two when they're phased."

"Plus she likes wrapping her legs around me," Jake wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

I shrugged, "True."

His mouth dropped and he just stared at me before mouthing the word 'sweet'.

"So you'll be able to give me instructions on how to do this," Erin said as she climbed out of the truck and closed the door.

"Sure," I could tell she was nervous and wanted to ease her worries. "Come on I'll help you repack."

Aunt Alice had run out last night at some point, to who knows where to pick Erin up some clothes to get her through the next few days and said we'd go shopping when we got back on Monday.

I brought Jake's and my suitcase into Seth and Erin's room so we could talk and I could help with any doubts she had about our new mode of travel.

"What should I wear?"

"A warm sweater, jeans and throwing your hair up in a pony will work," I suggested. "That way when we get there your hair isn't too messed up and your outfit won't be overly wrinkled."

When we were all packed and changed we headed downstairs to say good bye.

We found everyone in the living room waiting for us.

"So you decided to take the wolves rather then a car to La Push," Emmett joked. "Nice, love the seat covers on those bad boys." He grabbed me giving me a quick squeeze before doing the same to Erin. "Be careful my newest little sister."

Erin looked shocked but hugged him back, "will do."

Seth and Jake ran into the woods to phase while Erin and I waited in the back yard.

"I… I don't think I can do this," Erin stuttered as two giant wolves appeared in the tree line.

"Sure you can, there's nothing to be afraid of," I assured her. "Remember, Seth would never do anything to endanger you."

"I know but I've never even been on a horse before and now I'm about to run on the back of a giant wolf bareback."

I smiled at her, "It's all good. Trust me."

Seth and Jake had both reached us and had lowered themselves to their bellies so we could climb on.

"Watch me," I told her as I adjusted my backpack before climbing up Jake and rested between his shoulder blades.

Erin copied my movements and in no time was settled on Seth's back looking scared to death and griping fists full of fur, "oookk, let's go. I, I'm ready."

Jake chuckled, nodded at Seth and we headed toward La Push.

I had missed how free I felt racing through the woods on Jake's back. Knowing my best friends and now soul mate wouldn't allow anything to happen to me so I could get lost in my thoughts. I smiled to myself remembering how different this was from the other times we'd made this trip. Not only was I with my Jacob but also Seth and my new 'best friend'.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Jake and Seth slowing down until we were almost stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing we'd only been running for about half an hour and still had at least another hour and a half to go.

Jake lowered to the ground and I got down before he trotted off to phase, while Seth and Erin did the same.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her cautiously?

"I'm alright. I find it a little hard to breath with the wind blowing in my face that fast but when I turn my head it isn't too bad," she smiled. "And I can tell Seth enjoys being able to share this with me, so having a little trouble breathing is worth it."

When the boys returned Jake grabbed my hand giving me a devilish smirk, "Come with me."

Shrugging I did as he asked without a word. When we were out of sight Jake swung me around slamming my back against a tree and crushing his lips to mine.

"I've wanted to do that since we left the house," Jake breathed before continuing our kiss.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he picked me up pressing our bodies together while his lips left my mouth, trailing down my neck causing a low moan to escape.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt," Erin whispered as she came around the giant oak. "But Seth says if we're going to get to La Push before your parents start to worry we'd better get going."

Jake growled as I slid down his body to stand back on my wobbly legs. Smiling I kissed him one more time before turning to Erin, "It's okay. He's right, let's get going."

Erin headed back to where Seth was waiting for her. When I was sure she couldn't see us anymore I ran my fingertips down Jake's sculpted chest and abdomen to the waist band of his shorts. His breaths hitched as I popped open the button before continuing my downward motion. I kissed his above his bellybutton as my hand wrapped around his now very hard erection.

"I wasn't joking, Jake, we need to go and Ness," Seth chuckled. "Just because Erin can't see you anymore doesn't mean I can't. Just thought you'd like to know."

"Shut it Seth," Jake snarled.

I smiled up at him before grabbing my cell phone and waiting for someone to answer, "Hi daddy. Erin needs a little break so we're going to get to Billy's later then planned."

"_Is she alright?"_

"Yeah just a little hard to breath. No biggy she just needs a few. I think she feels a little dizzy too."

Dad laughed, _"Your mom was the same way the first time I ran with her."_

"So I'll call as soon as we get there."

"_Okay sounds good to me. Thanks for checking in."_

"Bye Dad, love you."

"_Love you too, Ness,"_ he hung up the phone.

"I just bought us some time," I winked as I tossed my phone to the ground

He smiled cupping my breast and rubbing my nipple with his thumb, through the thin cotton of my bra as I started stroking him. Jake slowly laid me back hovering over me, slowly running his hand up the inside of my leg. I pushed his hand away and stripped of my panties and tossed them beside my phone.

Opening my legs, he reached out to me right away breathing deeply. "You smell so good." My heart raced as soon as his finger touched me. He moved it past my lips, sliding it slowly and cautiously inside of me.

I moaned when he arched it. "Oh my God," I breathed as he sped up his movements.

"Do you like that, baby?" he growled.

"Yes, god, yes Jake," I almost screamed.

Jake kissed down my body stopping to pay homage to my breasts, flicking each bud with his tongue with open mouthed kisses. He slid his tongue down my body toward my heated center. He kissed my inner thighs going closer and closer to where I wanted him to be.

"Mine," he growled low in his throat sliding both his hands under my ass lifting my moist wet womanhood toward his face and awaiting tongue. "You're so beautiful," he groaned as he slid his tongue along me for the very first time. "Mmm, how could I have waited to do this for so long," he groaned out loud. He dipped his tongue inside and I wriggled, as he did it again and again. He rubbed what felt like the tip of his nose against my tingling pearl. He slid his tongue back inside making me call out his name.

"What do you want?" he asked in a raspy voice, pulling away from my heat.

"You, I want you, I need you. Please." I pleaded unashamed at that moment for how desperate I sounded.

Jake growled lowering himself on top of me. I felt his head slide between my swollen lips and still at the core of my warmth. "I can't do this, not here, not now, you deserve better."

I whimpered at his reaction, "Please Jake. How much better can it be? As long as it's with you, it'll be special." I grabbed his ass and lowered him as I slowly moved my hips dipping his head in my center.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he slowly entered my wet core. "Tell me if I hurt you."

"Oh god Jake, this does anything but hurt," I breathed heavily as he started slowly pumping in and out.

"You are so tight," he moaned.

"Faster, god faster." I screamed.

He groaned as he pulled further out and slid back in. When he pulled out the next time, I raised my hips to meet him causing him to groan in pleasure as he slipped deeper inside me picking up the pace as I'd asked him too.

I could feel something happening, like I was going to explode and so completely out of control, "Don't stop…god don't…stop," I cried out, "please god don't stop, Jake," I begged. "Ahhh, mmm, ahh, unh unh unh, Jake please oh, oh, oh. God ah don't stop don't stop don't. Oh please baby don't stop."

"Cum for me," he groaned in my ear. "Cum with me, baby," he whispered seductively as he pounded into me, before we were both spiraling over the edge.

I quivered in pleasure as I came down from my high. "I…I didn't know."

"You didn't know what, baby?" Jake asked sliding off of my tiny frame, probably in fear of squashing me beneath him, onto his side before wrapping me in his arms.

"I didn't know it could feel like that," I blushed.

"Me either," he admitted honestly brushing the tips of his fingers over my cheek, kissing the tip of my nose.

After laying in the grass for a little while we both stood cleaned up in a brook that we'd passed a few miles back before getting dressed and heading back to find Seth and Erin.


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay, I know it's been WAY to long since my last update but now I'm at a place where I have regular access to a computer so I should be able to write a little each day. Here's hoping for more regular updates in the future. I know I was aiming for finishing this story up while I moved across Canada but I ended up flying rather then driving so no such luck. ****L Now enough with my rambling and on with the story. **

**As always reviews are ALWAYS welcome and appreciated. **

**I am not SM but love her stuff.**

Chapter 36

"Are you two ready to continue on?" Jake asked as we approached Seth and Erin who were snuggling against a tree.

"We sure are," Seth laughed. "The entire pack plus my mom and Billy are going to kill us if we're not there in time for supper."

With that the boys went behind a low pine to phase. Jake tossed his pants over to me right before he phased.

I laughed tossing them in his bag, "Come on you dork."

As we waited for the boys, Erin turned toward me with a knowing smile, "Sooo?"

I could feel a burning blush creep across my face, "Sorry we took so long."

"Oh its fine with me," she winked. "We managed to find something to do to pass the time."

Jake pranced over and lowered himself to the ground so I could climb on as Seth did the same for Erin. When we were positioned just right they took off at a full out run. I turned to look at Erin concerned about how she was handling the speed. She had her eyes squeezed tight and a huge smile across her face. Seeing her fear of running was over I rested my head on top of Jakes and enjoyed the ride.

All too soon it was over and we were stopping at the tree line just outside of Jake's father's house. "Well we're here," I said to Erin as I climbed down. "Get down and we'll head toward the house. The boys will catch up in no time."

She smiled at me as she joined me on the ground. We linked arms before stepping out into the open space of La Push. "This is were the legends are real and the people are believers," I whispered as we headed toward the little red house.

Jake and Seth were by our sides as we approached the front door.

"Nice couldn't even wait for me to put pants on," Jake said wrapping me in his arms.

"You know the real reason I came here is because of how much I miss Paul," I teased.

Jake laughed, "Yeah I suppose if Emmett's not here to torment you then Paul will help keep you grounded."

"Exactly," I kissed Jake's chin before he opened the door.

"There you are," Billy exclaimed as we entered the living room. "What took you so long?"

I could feel the familiar burning of my cheeks as Billy smiled at us expectantly.

"We decided to stop for a break so Erin and Nessie could stretch their legs," Jake offered up as we all took a seat.

"So that's what they're calling it these days," Paul laughed as he and Jake's sister Rachel joined us from the kitchen.

I stuck my tongue out at him before burying my face into Jake's side to hide my face as it heated up even more from my embarrassment.

Jake kissed the top of my head before standing and turning his attention to his sister, "How are you feeling?"

"Hot and fat," she laughed. "I can't wait until this baby comes out to meet us," she cooed.

"Me either," Jake said crouching in front of the sofa where she had sat down.

"And you must be Erin," Billy interrupted focusing on the girl next to Seth.

"Yes I am," she smiled.

"I'm Billy Black, Jake's father, and this is his sister Rachel and brother-in-law, Paul," he pointed to each as he spoke their names. "Sorry for my sons rudeness, I tried with him growing up but you can lead a horse to water but you can't force the stubborn thing to drink."

Erin took his hand shaking it, "Nice to meet you Billy and don't worry about good ol' Jake, I know he's a pain in the ass all on his own." She laughed, " I've found hitting him on the nose with a rolled up newspaper works great when he misbehaves."

"I like this one," Billy laughed turning to Seth, "I'd keep her around if I were you."

"That's the plan," he said pulling Erin into his side and kissing her cheek.

"So are you guys going to the bon fire tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I told her.

"I'm glad. Sue's been baking and cooking for days," she laughed.

"Mmmm, Emily's cooking," the boys said dreamily.

Just then the door burst open. "What you couldn't even come home first," Leah sneered glaring at Seth. "Mom's been waiting for you all afternoon."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Calm down, Leah, I was on my way there in a few minutes."

"We just got here," Jake interrupted. "Now relax."

Glaring at Seth she huffed and headed back from the way she'd just come.

"And that was my sister," he smiled impishly. "Nice first impression she's made I'm sure."

"Nah, its fine," Erin assured him. "I'm sure she's great."

"I'm not sure 'great' would be how I'd describe her," Paul guffawed. "More like bitch from hell."

"She's not that bad ," I interjected.

"Please Ness, if any of us should feel that way about her, it's you," Rachel looked at me sympathetically before turning to Erin. "She's great if you don't mind the fact she hates your best friend along with the rest of her family."

"Hates you, how come?" Erin asked shocked.

I shrugged, "Long story."

"Seth I love you but I can not be friends with someone who hates Nessie, I'm sorry," she sighed.

"No please don't judge her," I all but begged. "She has her reasons, they're just misguided."

"Ness," Erin began to argue.

I raised my hand to silence her, "Trust me she has her reasons."

"Come on lets go over and see Sue and your grandfather," Jake said pulling on my arm. "We all know he's over there."

"That he is," Billy chuckled.

Our goodbyes and see you laters followed before we headed over to the Clearwater's house.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go over to your Mom's house alone and come get me when they're done yelling at you?" Erin asked.

"Don't be silly, my Mom will love you," Seth squeezed her hand. "Trust me she is nothing like Leah."

"Plus my grandpa Charlie is there and he's the chief of police," I winked.

"Ha Ha," Seth laughed sarcastically.

"Should I knock?" Seth asked standing in front of his mothers door.

"Of course not," Sue said as she opened the door. "This will always be your home."

"Hi Mom," Seth said taking the older woman in his arms and giving her a quick hug. "Sorry we're late, we stopped by Billy's before heading over here."

"No problem what so ever," Sue moved from in front of the door. "Come on in."

We shuffled into the house and followed her into the living room.

"There's my girl," Grandpa Charlie said from his chair.

"Hi grandpa," I made my way over to where he sat and have him a hug.

"I was just about to head home," Grandpa informed me. "Sue has something going on tonight and I have to work in the morning."

"Oh, okay," I smiled. "I'll stop by tomorrow. What time are you off work?"

"That would be nice," He started to get up. "I should be home between six thirty and seven."

"Okay, I'll see you then," I hugged him again before Sue walked him to the door.

"Sorry you didn't make it a little sooner, Charlie's been here almost all day," Sue said as she rejoined us.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"What you couldn't even leave the little blood sucker at Billy's when you came over to see the woman who gave birth to you," Leah boomed.

"Leah, Nessie is always welcome here," Sue scolded. "You know that." She looked at me apologetically, "Sorry about her, it's not personal."

"My ass it isn't," Leah roared. "I'm tired of everyone acting like this little parasite is human because she isn't!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Leah, neither are you," I snapped back.

Jake and Seth both burst out laughing.

"She…got…you…there…Leah," Seth managed to get out between out bursts of laughter.

"Screw you," Leah growled before flying out of the house and phasing, proving Nessie's point and causing another round of hysteria amongst the boys.

"I'm sorry about causing so much trouble Sue," I said, facing the older woman. "I'll stay at Billy's from now on when Seth and Jake come over here and will only visit my grandfather when he's at his place in town," I took a deep breath, "I really didn't come over to cause problems."

"Don't be silly. Leah needs to learn how to get along with everyone and that includes you," she said hugging me.

I returned the hug before turning to Jake, "I think I'm going to head back to your father's. I've caused enough trouble for one day."

"I'll come with you," Jake said as he hugged Sue goodbye. "See you later."

"Okay then, see you both later."

"Enjoy getting to know your future daughter-in-law," he laughed. "She's a major pain in the ass sometimes. You need to keep your eyes on them pale faces," Jake nudged Erin's arm as he passed by her.

"Har Har Har. Are you sure he's the one you want to spend all of eternity with?" she winked at me.

"Yep, sorry staying friends with me means putting up with this dork," I kissed the tip of Jake's nose. "Anyway I'll see you out at the cliffs for the bon fire later this evening," I kissed Erin's cheek before Jake and I headed back to his father's house.


	37. Chapter 37

**So a little faster on this update. Yay me. LOL Anyway reviews are always welcome and appreciated, good or bad as long as it's constructive. **

**Enjoy and have a nice day. **

**Oh yeah not Stephanie Meyers but I am finally back with my books. LOL**

**Chapter 37**

I was digging through my bag looking for a hoodie to wear to the bonfire when my phone buzzed from the floor beside me. "Hello?" I answered without checking the I.D.

"_Hey Ness, it's Erin,"_ came the very familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Nothing much. Leah never came back so I've been getting to know Sue." _she lowered her voice, "_without the drama."_

"So what do you think of Sue?"

"_She's great. I can see a lot of her in Seth."_

"Yeah she really is great." I smiled to myself, "So were you just checking in or was there something you need?"

She laughed, _"A little of both to be honest."_

"Cool, what can I do for you?"

"_Well I asked Seth what to wear to the bon fire tonight and he told me it doesn't get very cold on the cliff top and I just wondered what I should wear."_

I could tell how nervous Erin was about meeting the other wolves and imprints, "calm down, and breath." I teased. "First of all Seth is crazy the air up there is very cool unless you plan on staying snuggled into Seth all night long." I took a deep breath, "and as inviting as that sounds you may loose a body part when the food is served," we both started to laugh.

"_Your right about that one,"_ she giggled.

"And Erin…"

"_Yeah?"_

"There's nothing to be worried about. Everyone's going to love you," I assured her.

"_Thanks Nessie, I needed that."_

"No problem, what are friends for."

"_I'll see you at the cliffs."_

"I'll be there," I disconnected the call and went back to my searching.

"What yah doin'?" Jake asked as he stretched out across his old bed.

"Looking for my hoodie," I looked up at him. "Have you seen it?"

"Nope," he popped the P. "I'll help you search. Where have you looked so far?"

"My bag, your bag, the floor. I think it must have been left on our bed at home," I pouted.

He got up wrapping his arms around me, "Not like you need it. Your temperature is almost as high as mine and I know I don't even get cool up there."

"I know but it's a security thing," I looked him in the eyes. "All the girls minus Leah have on sweaters or jackets, it's my way of sorta fitting in with them."

Jake ran his fingers through my hair, "Well if that's what you need to feel like you belong then lets see what I can do to help."

He released me and headed to his closet and started rummaging through it. "Here try this on," he tossed a black sweater at me. "It'll still be huge on you but not as bad as the ones I own now."

I pulled it over my head before looking to Jake for a reaction, "I feel like a little girl playing dress-up in her daddy's clothes."

He burst out laughing, "I was probably about fifteen years old when I wore that thing."

"Har har har," I said sarcastically.

"No baby in all honesty you look fine," he pulled the hood down. "Sexy even."

"Sure I do," I huffed.

"No really I love when you wear my clothes," he growled tipping my chin up to kiss my mouth.

I parted my lips as our mouths touched, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss.

While we were distracted by each other Billy must have made his way down the hall because one minute it was silent and the next he was clearing his throat to get our attention from the doorway where he sat, "I just came to let you know Sam's here to help me get to the cliffs." He smirked at us mischievously, "you do still plan on coming… right?"

"Yeah old man. We'll be there," Jake grinned as his father headed back in the direction he'd just come.

"Okay Sam, I'm ready to go," he said dramatically loud, "Jake and Ness are going to meet us there," he snickered. "They seem to be a little busy at the moment."

I could feel the blush rush across my face as I heard both men laugh as they made their way out of the house.

"we better go," I sighed. "Before Paul gets wind of this and never lets it go and teases the shit out of me all night."

Laughing Jake released me before grabbing my cell phone, "why don't you text you dad and let him know we're headed to the bonfire and you'll talk to him tomorrow before we go."

"Hunh?" I looked at him confused. "Why would I text my dad?"

"Because that will keep him from calling later tonight and I can have you all to my self," he winked.

"Oh," I grinned as I quickly text dad's and mom's cell.

**Going 2 fire. Will call tomorrow ~ Nessie**

_**Ok have fun. Luv u ~ Mom**_

**I will. Luv u 2 ~ Nessie**

_**Daddy says not 2 much ~ Mom**_

**K :-S ~ Nessie**

_**Night ~ Mom**_

**Night ~ Nessie**

I tossed my phone on the bed and headed out to find Jake.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sure am," I grabbed Jake's hand heading for the cliffs.

The fire was a blaze but only a few of Jake's 'brothers' had arrived before us.

"Oh you made it," Sam teased when he spotted our approach.

"Of course," Jake smiled down at me. "I've got her all to my self all night long."

I buried my face in Jake's chest, "Thanks for that," I whispered.

I felt his chest shake with laughter. "Any time," he kissed the top of my head.

I wandered over to Emily as Jake found the table and cooler, grabbing himself a beer.

"Need any help?" I asked shyly.

"Nessie, hi, how are you?" Emily smiled giving me a hug before answering, "actually I just had Sam and Jared carry out the last of the food."

"I'm good thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Good actually," she patted her swollen stomach. "Now that the morning sickness is done and over with I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine."

"I'm really happy for you and Sam," I smiled. "Do you know what your having?"

"No I want it to be a surprise," she winked at me. "But I'm pretty sure it's a boy."

"Emily," a voice squealed cheerfully.

"Kim," she hugged the other woman. "How are you?"

"I'll talk to you later Em," I said before heading back to find Jake.

"See you later," both women called.

"Having fun?" Jake said taking me in his arms.

"Yep. I was just talking with Emily about her pregnancy," I shrugged. "Have you see Seth and Erin yet?"

"No but Sue just arrived so I'm sure they're not far behind."

"K, well I'm going to go sit over there and wait for Erin," I told him before making my way over to a log away from everyone else had gathered.

After what seemed like forever Erin and Seth made their way through the trees across from me.

"Nessie," Erin ran to me as I stood and we hugged each other.

"So what where you two up to that made you so late," I raised my eyebrow.

"Getting reacquainted," she laughed. "Kinda like you and Jake earlier today."

"Nice," I laughed with her as we took a seat, falling into a comfortable conversation about nothing at all.

"There you are," Seth said sitting beside Erin. "I should have guessed I'd find you with your BFF," he mocked.

"You know you love me," I joked.

"True," he looked around as if to make sure no one was listening. "Just don't tell Jake or Erin," he loud whispered.

"Hunh, I'm right here," Erin crossed he arms as if upset before an evil grin crossed her face. "And I'm so telling Jake."

A squeal of laughter echoed as she took off at a run with Seth on her heals and me falling behind him.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" she yelled like a small child. "Seth love's Nessie and said not to tell you."

"Is that so," Jake smirked. "Well then I guess I should just step aside and let their love flourish." He stopped and looked at Seth before continuing, "however Seth you do realize the rules," he grabbed Erin caveman style over his shoulder and darted away from us with Erin laughing and squealing the whole time. "An imprint for an imprint."

"See not even Jake really wants to have a reeking vampire as his imprint," a voice said as she entered the clearing. "He's willing to steal anyone's no matter how average she is so long as she's not a freaky little hybrid."

Both Jake and Seth growled loudly as Leah spoke.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH," they boomed, Jake carefully putting Erin on her feet.

"What Jake we all just heard you confess to Seth you'd trade his homely little imprint for yours," she sneered.

"Homely," Seth roared taking a step toward her as Jake spoke.

"Who do you think you are?" Jake's voice echoed around the cliffs. "I take you into MY pack even though you talk down to me, Seth and every other person who…"

"Seth don't, please," Sue practically whispered. "She didn't mean it. Just please walk away and go make sure Erin's okay."

She turned to Erin, "It feels like all I've done since I met you is apologize for Leah, but I am sorry for you getting caught in the cross fire between Leah and the Cullen's."

By this point Jake was standing next to me shaking. I rested my hand on his chest whispering, "Calm down Jake. She blames my family for her unhappiness." His quaking started to slow at her gentle touch. "She's unhappy and feels she's getting some sort of revenge by treating me badly. You know making me a little unhappy even for a short time to make herself feel better."

"I don't care," he spat between his teeth.

I kissed his chest, "Jake look at me," I waited for his eyes to meet mine. "Do you love me?"

"More then anything," his voice softened.

"Do you wish I wasn't who I am?"

"There isn't a single thing about you I'd change," gently ran his thumb across my cheek bone.

"Then nothing Leah or anyone else says or does matters," I kissed his jaw. "As long as you're my happy ending then Leah can say all the rotten awful things she wants because the only person who matters is you."

He stopped shaking as he leaned down capturing my lips with his. Hoots and whistles broke out around the fire causing me to blush and end the kiss abruptly.

Turning and looking at Leah I spoke very calmly, "You can say what ever you want about me but if you ever speak about Erin that way again you WILL be picking your teeth out of the back of your throat."

Her mouth dropped open before turning to the look at the watching crowd, "Did you hear that, the little vampire just threatened me. Are you all just going to sit there and let her speak to me like that?"

I would have punched you in the mouth myself by now if I was her," Paul stated flatly.

She turned to her brother, "Seth?"

"Leah," he raised his hand, "just don't. I'm with Nessie on this one."

She roared before storming away, punching a giant oak as she passed.


	38. Chapter 38

**Yay another update and its only been 2 weeks. WAHOO!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate it more then you know. Its nice to know that people are still reading Shooting Star.**

**So some of this chapter will feel like déjà vu but I needed to put it in so readers could understand what I got for SM Twilight Saga. Everyone interprets things differently so I feel it was important for me to show you mine.**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter 38**

"That was a little more excitement then we usually experience at these meetings," Billy laughed breaking the tension. "Nessie do you think you can get Jacob to come and sit down so we can get down to business?"

I smiled at him, "Sure, no problem Billy." I took Jake's hand and led him to the log where Seth, Erin and I had been seated earlier.

I heard Erin whisper, "Come on Seth lets go sit with Ness and Jake." He didn't respond but I heard both their footfalls behind me.

Everyone settled as the crackling fire opened the stage for Billy to begin the legend of Taha Aki and the spirit warriors. As it came to an end Erin shifted in her seat but didn't speak. I could tell she was drawn into Billy's words and the antiquity of his voice.

Old Quil, Quil's grandfather, was the next to speak. He told of Taha Aki's third wife and how she sacrificed herself to save her husband, children and people from the 'cold ones'.

I saw Erin wipe a tear from her cheek as he spoke of the unnamed, mortal hero who was loved so strongly by her mate, who even after her death refused to leave her side.

I reached over and placed my hand over hers in comfort earning a small smile from her in return.

Sam straightened up squaring his shoulders facing the circle. He cleared his throat, "Two generations had passed and the wolf gene had been all but forgotten. The children learned the stories but they never held much weight for them as anything more than simply that...stories. No longer were the men of Quileute nation faced with the responsibility of keeping our people and lands free from 'the cold ones'."

"That was all to change when the golden eyed coven returned to Forks; prompting the change of one of our men just as it had in times past. There was concern as there always was when they were near but they stayed true to the treaty and remained off our land and never bit a human."

"When a young woman came to Forks, things in La Push began to change. For reasons unknown, another two young men joined the world of myth, carrying the task of keeping our families safe but when the human girl fell in love with one of the members of the coven, we did everything in our power to keep her away from him but when the youngest, Edward Cullen, returned her feelings she was lost to us."

Erin gasped in surprise at the mention of my fathers name.

"Out of nowhere, the young Edward along with his coven left the young woman behind and disappeared to parts unknown. She was lost and broken, her father would speak to the elders of her depression often but didn't know how to help the young woman. Then mysteriously she showed up at the home of a young Quileute boy. He brought her from out of the shadows into the light and showed her how to live again. Although she wasn't completely healed he helped her through her darkest days. He had brought her back to the sun." Sam turned and looked at me sympathetically as he did every time he reached this part in the tale.

"The young man fell in love with the girl and she too began to feel something for him. She was honest with him about her love for the other but he was willing to wait for her. When he too phased, the young Jacob Black was ordered to stop seeing the girl for her own safety by the alpha, Sam Uley. As we all know, new shape shifters can be dangerous even to their most loved ones until they learn to control the gift." He looked at Emily with an expression I couldn't place, it was a mixture of love, pain, sorrow and something else. "And he was to in no way tell her of the wolves or anything involving them. Sam did something he truly disliked doing to any of his brothers; he gave Jacob a direct order so he was unable to tell her even if he wanted to."

"Jacob managed to find a way around the order from his leader and the young girl, Bella Swan, soon joined in our world of myths and legends."

"There had been an unknown vampire running the boarder of La Push and we had all tried to catch her at one time or another, bring her to her end but none of us were able to catch her."

No one knew who or what this female was after. It was as if she was looking for something or someone. That's when Bella spoke to us of Edward and how it was she was what the vampire was looking for. She wanted revenge against the young Cullen for killing her lover the year before by protecting her. A mate for a mate."

A cold shiver ran down my spine and I couldn't help but press a little closer to Jake.

Sam chuckled lost in thought, "When one of the golden eyed Cullen's returned she was shocked to find Bella Swan alive. This girl could see into the future and had seen Bella jump from one of the cliffs at first beach but did not see her surface from the rolling waters below. It turns out her visions were blocked by the presence of the wolves."

"She convinced Bella to race to Italy with her to save Edward from the royal family of the vampire world where he had gone to ask them to end his," Sam paused, "life."

"None of us, in the tribe, know for sure what happened while they were in Volterra, but while she was gone we continued to chase the red haired vampire to no avail. After Bella returned, she had both golden eyed vampires with her and the rest of the coven were not far behind them. They now took it upon themselves to destroy the vicious red-eyed female."

"The Quileute Jacob couldn't let Bella go even after she forgave young Edward for leaving her. She carried on as if nothing had happened. No matter how hard he tried to dispel the memory of the young woman from his heart and mind, she had remained steadfast."

"Only wolves who had experienced the joy that is imprinting could come close to understanding what he was going through. Although there was no question that with Jacob this was not the case because the rest of the pack could see clearly in his mind that he wasn't. It was common human love."

I squeezed Jake's arm knowing he felt bad about me having to hear this part of his life and the fact it was my mother they were talking about.

"The strange unconventional coven with several very gifted members and a leader who seemed to be trusted by all, had apparently caused quite a stir within the vampire leaders of the old world. They were threatened by them and the fact they could be over thrown by these outrageous golden eyes even though they Cullen's had no desire for power."

"Therefore, when the cold one we'd been hunting along our borders started to create an army of newborn vampires to come to Forks to get her revenge by ending the life of Bella Swan, the royal vampires over looked it, allowing the risk of discovery in order to destroy their greatest threat. The Cullen's would all fight against the stronger and blood lusted newborns to save her."

"Jacob got word of the upcoming war with this army and brought the information to the rest of the pack and for the first time in our history; we trained and fought alongside the golden eyed cold ones."

"Several more of our people changed and they were only getting younger and to our surprise; the first female in all our histories phased. We fought over 20 newborns that day and managed to destroy all of them. To our surprise we worked unbelievably well with the Cullen's and managed to walk away with only one major injury. Jacob Black had been badly injured and yet he was still unable to let Bella go."

He sighed remembering that day several years ago.

"Bella came and declared her love to the broken boy before breaking his heart like the rest of his body. Though she loved Jacob and felt he belonged in her life; she was in love with the vampire."

This time Sam looked and Jake with a small apologetic smile.

"It's cool man," Jake smirked at him hugging my shoulders a little tighter. "It was well worth it."

"After Jacob fully recovered he received a wedding invitation to Bella's wedding. He was distraught and ran from his house, phased and didn't look back to the tribe or pack for months. He refused to talk to anyone when they were in wolf form at the same time as he was and tried to allow his animal instinct to take over and lose humanity in its entirety in order to save himself from the pain his heart was putting him through. However, he did return and for reasons unknown even to him at the time, he showed up at their reception."

I sighed, leaning into Jake.

"With Bella's choice made; we knew the breaching of the treaty would soon be at hand when Edward Cullen bit his human wife, turning his young bride into a vampire. When they returned from their honeymoon another wolf brought the clan news of Bella's illness. Assuming she wasn't truly sick, Jacob demanded that the pack attack the Cullen's for their breach of treaty. However, Sam, along with other pack members and tribe elders, didn't feel his actions were a violation. Bella Swan had knowingly and willingly joined the world of vampires. Jacob driven by anger shifted back into his human form, so no one would know his plans, and raced over to the their home to kill Edward and as many Cullen's as he could before they managed to kill him."

"This is where it really starts to get good," I whispered to Erin.

"No one expected what Jacob would find when he arrived to seek his revenge. Bella wasn't undead or even sick, she was pregnant. When he returned with the news the pack decided this thing was not a baby at all but an unknown monster and we had to end it's existence before it could bring death and destruction upon our people and the people of Forks. We decided to take out the infant and sacrifice one human in order to save hundreds of others."

Erin turned with a look of both shock and disgust as Sam's words began to sink in. "But you're talking about murdering a baby," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Jacob wasn't willing to sit back and watch Bella be sacrificed so he challenged the alpha. He was not the only wolf who objected to the ambush on our one time allies. Sam with the timber of the alpha in his voice ordered both Seth and Jake to help finish off the Cullen clan, however, he didn't expect Jacob to take out Bella himself. Having the bloodline of the alphas' coursing through his veins, Jacob managed to not bow under the his leader's direct order. In refusing to accept the direct order; he indirectly and unintentionally stepped into his birth right and became an alpha."

Seth gave a knowing grin to Jake as I'm sure he was reliving the first few days as the first member of Jake's pack.

"Jacob ran to warn the Cullen's of the pack's plans to attack and soon discovered he was separate and apart from his brothers. The voices that usually invaded his thoughts were completely silent except for one. The young wolf, Seth Clearwater, had shifted his allegiance from the pack of Sam Uley to the one of Jacob Black. Not long after, he received his second pack member the only female wolf, Leah Clearwater. He tried several times to force the brother and sister back to original pack but both refused. With three wolves warning and helping to protect the coven the council decided it was best to wait and see what would happen. Sam agreed as Bella was already on her death bed and he believed that once she was dead, Jacob would lead the attack himself and they would be able to destroy the unknown evil."

Hearing my families most recent histories always sent a chill down my spine. Knowing how close it had come to both my mother and I not existing.

"Poor Jacob expected his unexplainable pull toward Bella to lessen as she grew in size carrying the spawn of his enemy but it actually seemed to be doing the total opposite. The larger she got the more he wanted to be with her, near her. When the time finally arrived for Bella to have the child, the thing tore at her from the inside thrashing her mother's body around until she was nearly dead. Jacob and Edward were both in the make shift delivery room when this little thing was born. Edward tried to pass it off to Jake so he could try to save his love's life but he refused to touch it. When the infant was passed off to another of the vampires; Jacob felt the pull he was accustom to feeling toward Bella…shift and lead him away from his dead friend and feeling it toward the infant that had just been taken from the room. Thinking it was calling him to seek vengeance for her death, he headed for the little murderer."

Grabbing Jake's hand to share with him my memories; I closed my eyes remembering the next part as Sam told his rendition.

"He silently headed down the stairs and readied himself to strike when the blond vampire lifted up the baby girl onto her shoulder and his eyes met hers…suddenly everything else melted away. It was no longer gravity that held Jacob to this planet but her, the tiny being that Jake had imprinted on, was the thing he had sworn to kill."

Jake kissed my forehead as I closed our connection. "It was always you," he whispered.

"I know," I smiled. "You've been My Jacob from the first time I saw you."

"His imprint was a strange and unexpected occurrence but respected by all wolves and the new little member of our pack was privileged to the same protection and safety as all the other imprints. So when her life and the," Sam paused for the briefest second, "lives of her family were threatened we rose with them to keep her safe. The fight that never happened is one for another time," Sam said with a wicked smile and a wink. "The old treaty was renewed with minor adjustments and Renesmee was free to come and go as she pleased from La Push. Everyday she reminds us that there is so much of this mythical world we still know nothing about and must remain open minded at the strange and new."

"Wow," Erin breathed. "The only thing in my family we have to pass on is a cracked gravy boat, a rubber stamp and an old patch work quilt that still smells like my grandfathers farts."

The wolves burst out laughing.

"Man, I keep forgetting how well you guys hear," Erin retorted.

The boys only laughed harder.

"What?"

As things settled down everyone headed for home. "you going back to Sue's or are you coming with us?" I asked Erin as we headed down the path away from the cliff.

"I'd rather stay at Billy's if that's alright with you," she answered. "I'd rather not run into Leah for a while."

"Nah it's cool with us," I assured her.

"I'm sure we could make up the sofa or something," Jake piped in. "I know dad has air mattresses somewhere so no worries."

"Thanks," she turned to him. "I appreciate it."

"Anything for Seth," he teased.

Laughing we made idle chit chat as we walked the rest of the way to Billy's house; when we got there was a short note from Billy,

**Guys,**

**I'm gone to Sue and Charlie's for the night. Thought you could use the extra space. See you tomorrow and Jacob no funny business.**

**Dad **

"So I guess you guys can have Dad's bed," Jake told them as we made our way into the house.

I went and got clean bedding and Erin and I made Billy's bed before we all headed to bed.

Jake closed the door behind us as we entered his old room before smirking at me suggestively.

"Oh no," I giggled. "Your father said no funny business."

"Then I guess it's a good thing my father isn't here," he growled as he stocked towards me.

"Jaaake," I squealed as I crawled up and over his bed.

"Come here," he grabbed for me just missing my ankle.

I squeaked before jumping over him. "you've got to be faster then that," I teased.

"Is that right?" This time Jake got me around the waist and slammed my body with his into the wall. "I thought you'd be more comfortable like this," He said removing my jeans before kissing me, he grabbed my ass picking me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

After breaking the kiss he rested his forehead on mine so we could catch our breath.

I arched my back dying for him to touch me, to relive those moments in the woods earlier that day. My heartbeat began to race erratically as he released me with one hand sliding it between my legs pushing the lace of my panties to the side. Sliding his fingers past my lips and easily plunging inside me. I moaned at the sensation he was causing me as his finger moved inside me before adding a second, "Oh god Jake…" I groaned loudly. I could feel my walls start to contract before my body made a slight shiver. Jake removed his hand licking my juices, "You taste so good," he sighed in a low raspy voice before placing me back on the floor. I pouted at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry baby there's not going to be any funny business going on in here to night," he whispered as he pulled my sweater over my head and removing my bra leaving me in nothing but my underwear.

I looked down at the way he was straining against his jeans. "You look a little uncomfortable," I purred as I undid the button on his pants, releasing his erection. I slid him into my mouth tasting all of him before sliding him back out again. "Oh fuck," he growled as I lightly dragged my teeth along his shaft. entwining his fingers in my hair he guided my up and down. "Oh fuck Ness." I moved my mouth and sucked and nibbled on his sack while pumping him with my hand. I licked the top of his head before sliding back down his cock. "God Ness I'm gonna cum," he hollered. "Don't stop." I picked up my pace as he pulsed inside my mouth. I licked and swallowed every drop of him.

Licking my lips I made my way to the bed shedding my panties as I went.

Jake quickly followed me leaving his clothes by the door, "where do you think you're going?"

"Over here," I lay across the bed opening my legs for him.

I watched as he got harder the closer he got to my center.

"Baby, I need to fuck you," he groaned before pushing his head into my warmth. "Your so wet."

He began to pump and brought my legs up and wrapped the around his waist meeting his thrusts half way. "Ooh…aww, Jake…harder," I moaned.

He complied and was soon pounding into me hitting my cervix. I screamed out as he hit what I'm assuming must be my G spot. Jake crushed his lips to mine, letting his tongue trace them sensually.

I rolled my hips against his again, and he cursed. He gripped my waist tightly and started pushing into me as hard as he could. My heels dug into his back, and he let out a gruff moan.

"Jake I'm so close," I whimpered. "Don't stop."

'Cum for me baby," Jake encouraged. "I want to feel you pulse around me."

With Jacob's words, I cried out as my walls clenched milking him.

"You feel so go," he breathed out after a few more thrusts, before exploding inside me.

I could feel his cum as it filled me and started to ooze along my ass and making a mess on the sheets.

He collapsed beside me and pulled me away from our combined juices on the bed and into him, kissing my shoulder then neck. "I love you, you know that?"

I shook my head yes, "I love you too my Jacob."

We lay like this for a long while as he drew lazy circles on my back causing my eyelids to droop before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**So here's the next chapter. It's a little shorter then most but hope you enjoy it anyway. And a special Thanks to imanxoxo our words helped me find the fortitude to continue with this story. ****J**** As always reviews are welcome and appreciated. **

**Chapter 39**

The next few days were spent visiting with friends and family but to be honest I was relieved to be home. Mom had called early Sunday morning to tell us it was safe to come home and that we'd avoided all the drama with Erin's parents.

"How was your weekend?" Grandma Esme asked us when we came into the house.

"Fine," I blushed.

Dad groaned, glared at Jake before hugging me and leaving the room. Hmm, mom must be shielding both Jake and I because he didn't completely freak out as images of Jake and I being together flashed through my mind.

"It was amazing," Erin said over me. "We went to a bonfire and were told legends. They were very cool."

"And she got to meet my sister, yay," Seth said in a sarcastic cheering voice.

Mom laughed, "she's a fire cracker that's for sure."

Just then Grandpa Carlisle entered the house with Tanya.

"Hi," I squealed excitedly as I ran over to hug my cousin. "I didn't know you were coming down. Where's Eleazar and the rest of the family?" I tried to peek around her to see if the others were somewhere behind her.

"They're not here," she rested her hands on my shoulders. "They should be along in the next couple of days."

"Oh, okay," I smiled at her.

"Jacob if you wouldn't mind sparing me a few minutes, I'd really love to speak with you alone," Grandpa said.

"Sure not a problem, I'll just take my things up to our room and I'll be right back down."

"That's fine. Thank you."

"No problem," Jake smiled grabbing our bags and heading up the stairs.

I was quick to follow, "I think I'm going to take a nice hot bath while you're doing whatever it is Grandpa wants you to do."

Jake kissed my forehead, "sounds like fun. Enjoy."

He left the room as I headed into our bathroom to undress. I turned the hot water on and waited for it to heat up before putting the plug in. When it was at the perfect temperature I climbed in and felt my muscles instantly start to relax. This was exactly what I needed.

I'm not sure how long I was in there but I must have fallen asleep because the water was cool when there was a knock on the door that startled me. "Who is it?"

"Jake."

"Come in."

He opened the door and stepped inside.

"So what did Grandpa want?" I asked.

"It seems that we're going to be having some company for the next few weeks and Doc wanted to make sure I was okay with it." He sat on the side of the tub, "after all according to your grandfather this is my home too and if it make's me uncomfortable they'll all head up to Alaska."

I looked at him confused, "I thought you didn't have a problem with Tanya and them."

"I don't," he assured me. "But it seems there's a new coven that has taken on the 'vegetarian' way of life and they are really interested in meeting your family."

"Oh, I…" I wasn't sure what to say, another coven that lived off animal blood. I wasn't sure why but I was having trouble envisioning it.

"They're coming with the rest of the Denali's. Tanya just wanted to talk to the family before they got here. I guess to clear it with them."

I nodded, "Not that this isn't important and both a little scary and exciting but can you hand me that towel." I pointed to my big bath sheet hanging on the hook, "I'm freezing and would really like to get out."

"Sure, sure," he got up grabbed the towel and held it open for me as if I was a small child.

"Thanks," I wrapped it around myself like a dress before heading back into our room. "So what's the plan?" I asked pulling on one of his shirts.

"Well, first thing tomorrow morning we're going to get up and go to school and go about our day as we always do," he smirked at me. "And when we get home there will be three unknown vampires waiting to meet you."

I groaned, "School really?"

_Knock knock knock_

"May I come in?" my Dad asked from the other side of the door.

"Of course," I answered sweetly. "What's up Daddy?" I asked when he opened the door.

"I just wanted to see how you felt about our visitors coming tomorrow," he smiled bringing me into an embrace. "And to wish you a good night."

"I'm alright with it but I'm a little scared for Erin," I took a deep breath. "I mean what if…"

Dad cut me off, "None of us will let anything happen to her Nessie, I swear."

"I know," I smiled meekly.

"I know how much Erin means to you and you know she's now part of this family for better or worse," he patted my cheek. "And Seth is my best friend in the entire world and I could never see him lose his imprint. The pain it would cause him would be unbearable for him and equally so for me to watch."

A single tear ran down my cheek and my father wiped it away with his thumb, "Now go to bed you have school in the morning."

I nodded in agreement and pulled away from him, making my way to my bed.

"Night," dad said grabbing the door.

"Night, love you" I whispered.

"See you in the morning," and he shut the door.

I pulled the blanket up to my chin and for some unknown reason, tears started to freely flow from my eyes. I tried to inconspicuously wipe them away before Jake saw them but I should have known better.

"Hey baby," he climbed into bed beside me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head knowing if I were to open my mouth, a sob would escape.

He pulled me into him arms and kissed the top of my head, "You silly girl, everything's going to be fine."

"I…I know," I stuttered. "I'm sorry Jake. I don't know why I'm acting like this."

I felt him shake his head before kissing the top of mine, "There's nothing to be sorry for."

I laughed humorlessly, "Right."

"Look if it will make you feel any better I've already been in contact with Sam and his pack will be on high alert and Embry and Leah should be here by the time we get home from school tomorrow," he smiled impishly. "I couldn't ask Quill to leave Claire for an unknown amount of time for a threat that's not even really a threat."

I kissed his cheek, "It's okay Jake I couldn't either." I took a deep breath, "Thank you."

"For you anything," he kissed my lips gently. "You know that."

Jake drew shapeless designs on my back as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep but when I opened my eyes it was still dark out and I was the only one in the bed. "Jake?," I called out. "Where are you?"

He didn't answer so I got up and headed into the hall way. "Mom, Dad have either of you seen Jake?"

But again there was no answer. My heart started to race faster as I descended the stairs, "Hello?"

The entire house was silent. I stopped moving and strained my ears. I heard nothing but cars driving down the highway. The only heartbeat was my own. In this realization I ran back up stairs to Seth and Erin's room. I threw open the door and there laying across the bed covered in blood was Erin. Two strange red eyed woman and one man stood over her.

I screamed but couldn't move. The blood was every where. I tried to close my eyes but even they were stuck open taking in the gruesome sight of my slain best friend and the only sister I would ever have.

"Nessie! Ness!" I could hear Jake's voice. "Wake up. Come on baby what's wrong?"

I shot up throwing my arms around Jake's neck. "It was only a dream, thank god," I started crying uncontrollably.

He rocked me soothingly while running his fingers through my hair, "Want to tell me about it?"

"No but can I show you?"

He didn't speak, he just waited for me to begin.

I placed my hand on his chest and closed my eyes. I projected the dream along with the fear and horror I felt at him being gone, then my family and then last but not least the vampires standing over a very dead, bloody Erin."

He tightened his arms around me as my vision came to an end, "Is this new coven coming really bothering you that much?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I don't think so. These emotions just come from nowhere. I know you guys would never let anything happen to her."

Jake kissed the top of my head.

"Plus I know Tanya and the others would never bring anyone here that would risk anyone we care about." I lay back down, "I'm just being dramatic tonight I guess." I giggled, "It probably has something to do with having to go back to school tomorrow and deal with Stephanie."

Jake laughed, "I know how that feels."

"Night My Jacob. Love you."

"Love you too Nessie, have only sweet dreams," he paused "of me."

I smirked at him, "consider it done."

I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to find me and carry me into tomorrow.


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay so it's been a really long time and for that I apologize. No excuses this time just life. ****L So for that I am sorry. Here it is and I promise you I will not just stop writing until this story is done… even if it takes a while between chapters. Reviews are always welcome and I love reading them so feel free to drop a few lines.**

**Chapter 40**

Morning came too quickly and facing school was right behind.

"Good morning baby," Jake said pulling me into him.

I grunted in displeasure, "What's so good about it?"

"Well… you're here, I'm here and we get to go spend a large portion of our day with both your and my best friend Stephanie," Jake teased.

I pushed against his chest and stormed off the bed, "What did you have to go and bring her into this for?" I knew he was only kidding around but for reasons I couldn't explain I was fuming mad.

"Woe, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he laughed.

"Wrong side my ass," I screamed, slamming the bathroom door shut behind me prompting yet another outburst of hysterics from Jake.

Walking over to the side of the tub I slumped down and started to cry. At first the tears fell silently but within seconds I was sobbing.

Jake burst threw the door, "God Nessie what's wrong?" He knelt on the floor in front of me and pulled me to him, "You know I was only messing around right? I really…"

I raised my hand cutting him off, "I know Jake." I smiled half heartedly at him before kissing his lips softly. "I must be more stressed then I realized about today. I'm sorry."

"No worries," he stood up pulling me with him. "Now lets get ready for school."

"I'll be right behind you," I blushed. "I just need to wash my face and clean up a bit." Grabbing a face cloth I washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair then headed back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Feel better?" Jake asked before pulling his shirt over his head.

"Yep," I winked. "Too bad you have to wear a shirt to school. It almost seems criminal to cover that chest," I said conversationally.

"Is that so," he growled stocking toward me.

"Jaaake," I warned as he drew closer.

He grabbed my hips slamming me into the dresser behind him before pressing his lips to mine.

"What about school?" I squealed after averting my lips from his.

He didn't respond he just crushed his lips to mine again.

"Jacob Black you better release my daughter and get your ass down here for breakfast," mom said from downstairs.

"Bella, language," I heard Grandma scold.

Giggling I pushed Jake away, "You'd better get downstairs before your best friend comes looking for you."

"I'm not…" Jake began to say when mom growled from the kitchen. "Never mind."

Laughing I started to get dressed as he ran from the room.

Not long enough after, as far as I was concerned, Jake, Seth, Erin and I were piling out of Seth's truck into the school parking lot.

"Seth and I have to phase and go over a few things with Sam and both packs," Jake said kissing my temple before heading toward the back of the school.

I nodded, "Love you."

"Love you too," He called back before disappearing.

Erin and I continued into the school talking about our weekend in La Push and whatever else came to mind.

"Well, well," Chad said as he eyed me like a piece of candy as we passed him and his buddies in the hallway. "Aren't you looking lovely today."

I smiled politely but chose not to say anything.

"Where's that buffoon of a boyfriend of yours?" he smirked. "Don't tell me you two broke up. I mean I know a girl as smart as you wouldn't stay with a guy who's been sleeping with another girl."

I froze, "What are you going on about Chad?"

"Just that Jake spent the weekend fucking Stephanie while her parents were away," Chad stated mater of factly.

"Is that so?" I asked.

Erin started to laugh beside me, "Come on Ness this is too stupid to even waist your time on it."

"Just a second," I held my hand up for her to wait. "Do you have proof?" I asked.

"Sorry to say but he actually does Renesmee," Lucas, Chad's twin brother, said giving me an apologetic smile from beside him.

"Well where is it then?" I glared at the boys. "I want to see it."

Lucas heaved a loud sigh, "Are you sure? It's really graphic."

I nodded, "Hurry up and just show me the damn proof."

I almost laughed when Lucas passed the piece of paper over to his brother, "Another picture," I huffed as Chad placed it in my awaiting hand.

Both Erin and I looked at the picture of I'm guessing Stephanie's breasts with a pair of large hands over them. The face of the man was of course Jake's but neither the bare chest or hands belonged to him.

I raised an eyebrow at Erin and we both burst out laughing with the boys looking on in confusion.

This time it was Erin who spoke, "Have you never heard of photo shopping?"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked still confused.

"Well for starters have you ever looked at the size of Jacob Black's hands?" Erin continued. "If those were his hands you wouldn't be able to see any of that sluts tits, plus Jake's body is way nicer then who ever this is."

"Well what about the color of his skin?" Jamie asked. "Him and his cousin are the only guys around here that dark."

"Again I say photo shopping," Erin rolled her eyes.

"Plus we went away this weekend together," I added. "So there is no way that was him." I crumpled the picture up and threw it in the garbage can across the hall, "Come to think of it though, that kinda looks like your body there Chad," I smirked as Erin and I burst out laughing, we continued on our way as Chad's face grew brighter red by the second.

"Well that's new," Erin laughed as we got to my locker.

"I just hope he's not going to start trying to cause problems between Jake and I, " I groaned. "Stephanie is bad enough."

"Stephanie's bad enough about what?" Jake asked coming up behind me.

Both Erin and I jumped.

"God… Jake you scared me," I sighed.

"I'm sorry baby," he cooed, kissing the top of my head.

"So what's up?" Seth asked, wrapping his arms around Erin's waist.

"Chad," we said at the same time before laughing.

They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Chad?" Jake echoed.

"Yeah, he tried to pass a picture of him and Stephanie in a very compromising position off as you and her," I laughed. "Supposedly taken this weekend."

"How in the hell did they think they were going to get away with them saying he was me?" Jake asked. "We look nothing alike."

I shrugged, "Well the body did have your face."

"It what?" He looked confused, "How?"

"Photo shopping," Erin and I both sang at the same time.

"Really?" Jake shook his head. "How desperate can you get?"

Seth eyeing Stephanie as she approached her locker groaned, "Apparently very."

"Hi Jakey," she winked stopping beside us.

Jake pretended not to hear her, "So what are our plans for this evening?"

"You guys can pick," I leaned into him. "I'm tired and" I paused "Shit Mom and Dad have those people coming to visit. I guess there's no need to make plans after all."

"Well Seth, Jake if you boys need something to do tonight Nikki and I can always change our plans and you can do something with us," Stephanie batted her eyes.

"Oh no you didn't," Erin growled. "Stay away from MY boyfriend!"

Seth kissed her cheek before turning to Stephanie and her crew, "Not interested." Pulling her away, "Come on babe, I'll walk you to class."

She smiled at him, "See you later Ness."

"For sure," I waved. "By Seth."

"Bye."

"So ma lady shall we head to class?" Jake took my hand.

"We shall," I turned and nodded to the other girls. "Bitches," and we walked away.

Class was fanfrickintastic, without dad there to occupy some of Ms. O'Neil attention Jake was getting a full dose of it. I'd never been so happy for a class to end in my life. Grabbing Jake's hand I pulled him out of his desk, "Come on Mr. Wonderful you can walk me to class."

He gave me my favorite wolfy grin falling into step beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're just cute that's all."

I quirked my eyebrow at him, "Sure, sure."

The rest of our morning went by pretty quickly. Neither Stephanie nor Chad were anywhere to be seen and for that I was thankful.

When we entered the cafeteria the room fell silent. Looking at Jake to see if he knew what was going on all he did was shrug, "Come on lets get to our table."

As we walked toward the place where Seth and Erin were waiting the whispers started.

"_I knew something was up between them."_

"_I heard he raped her and got her pregnant."_

"_They went away for the weekend to some out of state clinic so Renesmee could have an abortion."_

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP," Seth yelled as Jake began to shake.

"Now what?" I asked Seth as we sat down.

"Stephanie started a whole bunch of rumors about you two, Erin and I, the rest of the Cullen kids and Carlisle and Esme," Seth said through gritted teeth.

"Like what?" I asked. "Other then the obvious."

"Well that Carlisle is really a cult leader and that's why we 'hook up'," he said the last to words in air quotes, "With other members of the family."

"This is fucking ridiculous," I spat. "Jake will you please just go give the little slut what she wants so she'll leave my family alone." Tears started to silently stream down my face.

With out a word Jake turned headed for the hallway.

"I'll go keep Jake out of trouble," Seth said kissing Erin on the cheek before hightailing it the way Jake had just gone.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Erin asked me. "Telling Jake to give in with Stephanie. Are you crazy?"

I took an unsteady breath, "I have nothing to worry about Erin, he would never…"

She cut me off, "I know that. It's him I'm worried about not you." She sighed shaking her head, "Stop for two seconds and think of what this is doing to him. He can't keep you safe from the hurt these idiots are causing and now…"

"Oh my god! You're right," I stood and ran for the doors to find Jacob and apologize.

I soon found both boys in the woods in their wolf forms.

I dropped to the ground in front of Jake and wrapped my arms around his neck, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said."

Seth disappeared returning a few minutes later, "I'm going to go get Jake his gym bag and then he'll phase to talk to you."

I smiled impishly, "Thanks Seth."

"No problem that's what I'm here for," and then he was gone.

Jake nodded his giant head before pushing me with his nose.

"I'm fine," I kissed his nose. "I love you."

He licked my face before walking away.

"Where are you…?" but before I could finish Jake came around the tree in his glorious very naked form.

"I know Ness," he said dropping to his knees. "I love you too. Now why don't you call home and excuse us for the rest of the day."

I climbed onto Jake's lap to cover his nakedness incase Seth brought Erin back with him and pulled out my phone.

"Hi Dad, can you get grandpa to call and excuse us for the rest of the day?"

"_Why, what's going on?" _he asked.

"I'll explain when I get home." I sighed. "We just need to get out of here."

"_Okay sweetheart, see you soon,"_

"Thanks Dad."

"_Don't mention it. Oh and Renesmee don't forget Kate and the new coven should be here in about five minutes according to Alice."_

"Shh….oot," I stammered. "I forgot. Maybe we'll go for lunch or something and let you guys get the feel of the new coven before I bring my very human friend home."

"_That sounds like a very reasonable plan. I'll call you as soon as I get a feel for them."_

I smiled to myself, "Love you Dad. See you soon."

"_Love you too. Bye,"_ and he hung up the phone.

Jake squeezed me, "So what are we going to do for a few hours?"

"I dunno let's wait and see if Erin and Seth have any ideas."

Jake just nodded and then we sat there in a comfortable silence_._

Not long after Seth returned with a change of cloths for Jake and a bag full of exploded clothes.

"So what's the plan?" He asked handing Jake the garments.

Jake took them and left to change.

"Grandpa is going to call and excuse us for the rest of the day," I told him.

"Awesome," he looked around aimlessly. "So I'll go get Erin and then what?"

"I have no idea."

"We're just going to go on the fly here," Jake announced rejoining us.

I took his hand and then the three of us made our way back to the school to get Erin.

"We'll be in the truck," Jake told Seth pulling me toward the parking lot.

Seth gave a quick bob of the head in acknowledgement and headed into the building.

We left as soon as Seth and Erin were in the truck we headed for nowhere. With much debate and about an hour of driving around we decided to get some food, well not me but the rest of them, and then continue to cruse around listening to music and just enjoying being together drama free.

Around four thirty my dad called.

"Hi Dad,"

"_Hi Ness. It's okay for you to come home. I'm positive Erin will be safe." _

"If you're sure."

"_I am. I'm actually really excited for you to meet them."_

"Okay well I guess we'll be home in about fifteen, twenty minutes."

"_See you then."_

"Bye Dad."

"_Bye Ness." _and the call was disconnected.

"Dad says its safe to return home so lets go get this over with." I told Erin knowing the other two had heard the entire conversation for themselves.

"Okay," Erin said. "Let's do this."

True to my word we pulled up exactly sixteen minutes and forty-seven seconds after getting off the phone with my Dad. I could see Embry and Leah in the tree line as we came to a stop.

"You two wait here," Jake said as he and Seth exited the car and made their way to the line of trees where two giant wolves waited for them.

"So can you tell them apart?" Erin asked when we were alone.

"Who?"

"The wolves."

"Oh, um yeah I can." I patted her arm, "Don't worry you will eventually too. It's just a matter of getting to know them."

She smiled, "Good and you'll help, right?"

"Of course."

The truck door opened. "Come on. They're on high alert just incase," Jake said pulling me out of my seat. "Now lets go meet the new family."

The four of us slowly made our way up the stairs, stopping in front of the door. We all took a deep breath before I turned the knob and pushed open the door.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"I think you should go in first, Ness," Jake said as he placed his hand on my back to guide me forward. "Seth and I may make them antsy in an already uneasy situation."

I smiled at him uneasily, "If you're sure."

"There's nothing to be scared of," he assured me. "Don't forget your parents are in there and Seth and I will be right behind you." He took my face in his hands lowering his lips to mine for a quick but passionate kiss, "I'll never let anything happen to you. I love you."

"I love you too," I turned and headed into the house.

"And this is my granddaughter, Renesmee," Grandpa Carlisle announced upon my entering the living room.

The first people I noticed were my family, followed by the extended ones who were missing yesterday and then there they were across the room from where I stood three golden eyed vampires I'd never seen before in my life. There were two men both with medium blond hair and an olive hue to their skin and one woman with shoulder length hair as black as Jacob's.

"Hello," I smiled but didn't make any advance toward the three strangers.

"It's nice to meet you Renesmee," The one man said, but he too didn't move. "My name is William and this is my brother Joseph." The other man nodded in greeting before William continued, "And this is his wife Raven."

She smiled before slowly making her way toward me, "Nice to meet you, Renesmee. We've heard a lot about you." She took my hand and shook it. "Wow you're hot."

"Excuse me?" Me dad choked over nothing.

"Her temperature… she's very warm." Raven explained.

"Oh well yes, Nessie has always been several degrees above normal human temperature. We're not really sure what causes it but it is quite unique," Grandpa started on his clinical talk and I started to zone out as Raven made her way back to her husband's side.

The next series of events happened so fast I was somewhat confused about what was going on. One minute everyone was sitting around listening to Grandpa's theories about my genetic makeup and the next thing I know the new coven was crouched in a fighting stance and both Seth and Jake had rushed in to stand in front of me shaking slightly.

"Everyone calm down and let's straighten this out," Grandpa requested calmly as the rest of my family stood between the vampires and werewolves.

"Calm down," Grandpa tried again. "Jake, Seth, these are the Parker's, William, Joseph and Raven. I think you must have frightened them." He turned to the vampires who seemed to be relaxing a little but still stood ready to fight. "I'm sorry I forgot to warn you about these two," Grandpa pointed to the two massive men in front of me, "And the danger warning they trigger in us. We've been allies with them for so long and since Nessie's been born they've actually become friends. It never even occurred to me to pass along that information." He turned to Jake who was now still but refused to move from in front of me and Seth, "I'm sorry to the both of you for my forgetfulness." Then he rested a hand on William's shoulder, "I hope the three of you will also forgive me. None of us mean you any harm."

"And for our boys' rudeness," Grandma added giving her newest sons a stern look. "And as far as you two go, you should have known better."

"Sorry Esme," the boys said as Jake stepped aside so I could stand with him and Seth going back to stand with Erin who hadn't even made it into the room yet.

"No we apologize," William said. "We should have known better when your family wasn't alarmed when these men entered." He turned to Jacob, "Our apologies."

"No harm done," Jake smiled. "We over reacted as well." Then he turned to me, "I'm going to go take a shower and start on my homework. I'll be in the room if you need me."

I blushed slightly at the thought of Jake in the shower, "Okay."

"We're going to head up too," Seth said placing himself between the Parker's and Erin, obviously still not willing to trust them with his imprint.

The three of them exited the room together.

The atmosphere was noticeably calmer once the boys were upstairs and several different conversations broke out in the room. I flopped down in the big chair closest to where I had been standing.

William came over and stood beside me, "So Renesmee, tell me a little about yourself. I must say you fascinate me." He took an unneeded breath, "I had no idea our kind was able to reproduce and yet here you are."

"It is strange," I admitted. "But there's not really much I can tell you about myself that couldn't be better explained by either my Father or Grandfather."

"I'm sure they can let me know about the clinical part but they can't tell me how it feels to be so unique."

"I guess not," I looked at my father and thought, '_Do they not know about you reading minds?'_

He slightly shook his head no.

'_Alice either?'_

Again, he shook his head.

I gave a quick nod of understanding before turning back to William who hadn't seemed to notice the brief exchange. "Well I've met another hybrid so it doesn't seem quite so unusual."

He nodded in understanding.

"How much do you know about me?"

"I must admit not much," he smiled bashfully. "I know you're a very attractive woman with beautiful brown eyes and seem to be much loved," he paused, "By all."

I could feel my cheeks burn with my deepened blush, "Thank you."

"You're not comfortable with me telling you how beautiful you are?"

"Uhm," I turned away. "Have my parents told you how old I am?" I changed the subject without answering.

"No," by this point William had moved closer and was leaning toward me.

"I'm six," I blurted out. "Well six and a half really."

"Six as in years or hundreds of years?"

"Years."

He leaned back to appraise me, "You don't look like any six year old I've ever seen."

I shrugged, "It's a hybrid thing."

Seeing my opportunity to escape this awkward situation, I turned to my father, "Dad can you explain my growth to William for me, please?"

He grinned knowingly at me, "Sure sweetheart," and came over to join us.

I stayed sitting with them for as long as I needed to, to be polite and then stood, "If you'll both excuse me; I'm going to go upstairs to start on my homework."

Dad smirked but didn't give me away, "Alright Ness. I'll start on supper for the four of you. It's getting late and at the very least, Jake and Seth must be starving."

"Thanks Daddy," I kissed his cheek. "But don't make me anything Jake said he'd take me hunting later."

"Tanya is going to take Joseph, Raven and I tonight there's no need to bother this Jacob you can always come with us," William offered.

"Jake enjoys taking Nessie out," Dad interjected. "It's kind of their thing."

"Oh, well alright then," William gave an odd glance. "Perhaps another time."

I smiled before turning and running full tilt up the stairs to Jacob and my room.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to just sit up here and listen to that guy hit on MY girl," Jake whispered taking me in his arms.

I giggled, "He's harmless."

"And way to old for you."

"And you're not?" I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"Hey now the forces that be," he smirked, "and your parents don't think so."

I kissed him roughly, "And thank god for that."

"Oh I do, every day," he laid me on our bed and hovered over top of me before kissing my lips and neck.

"SUPPER IS READY… NOW!" Dad hollered up the stairs.

I laughed wiggling out from under Jake.

"You know you don't have to yell… right Edward," Jake said in a completely normal tone.

Dad groaned, "Just come eat."

"Torturing Edward again are we?" Seth laughed as we exited the room.

Jake shrugged and raced toward the food.

I decided to sit and watch the other three eat as a way to avoid William. I didn't want to test any more of Jake's patience.

"There's my favorite niece," Aunti Rosalie smiled entering the room. "So I understand Jake has some competition."

"There's no contest," I snapped.

She raised her hands in surrender," I know sweetie, I was just teasing Jake."

"Sorry," I averted my eyes to the table. "I just don't want to raise any doubt in Jake's mind as to whom my heart belongs to," and for reasons unknown even to me I started to cry.

Jake dropped to his knees in front of me grasping my hands, "Ness, baby nothing anyone ever says will make me question you." He hugged me tightly, "I love you."

I love you too," I laid my head on his chest as the tears continued to stream down my face.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Jake said standing taking me with him. "Rose you'll let everyone know right?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"Thanks," he smiled at her before we headed out the back door.

We took off at a full out run when we hit the trees.

"Where are we going?" I asked as the scenery raced by.

"First, we're going to go hunt and then we're going to go sit together and talk so I can find out what's going on in that beautiful head of yours." Without missing a step Jake slid off his pants and phased.

I laughed as we headed toward a heard of deer we could smell in the distance.

After catching and draining a large buck and a couple of does Jake phased back and together, hand in hand, we walked to the stream a few miles from our house.

"So what's going on with you?" Jake asked sitting at the base of a tree opening his arms for me to join him.

I shrugged, "I have no idea, and I feel completely out of control emotionally." I sighed, "Rationally I know people are either joking or teasing me but I get really pissed off or cry." I took an unsteady breath, "What's going on with me, Jake?"

"I dunno Ness," he tightened his arms around me. "It kind of sounds like puberty or that time of the month for a woman. Have you thought about talking to Carlisle?"

"I did but I hate to make everybody worry over nothing,"

"They worry anyway babe," Jake kissed the side of my neck. "So why not give them a legitimate reason."

I pressed closer to him as he continued kissing and biting my neck. A soft moan escaped without permission.

I turned so I could straddle him.

"You're so beautiful," he said palming my breast.

"Just kiss me," I breathed smashing my lips onto his.

Jake's hand moved from my breast to hold me even closer to him while his other hand found it's way to my hair holding me in place. He groaned as I ground my hips into his, feeling just how much he wanted me.

He flipped us over so he was hovering over top of me he leaned down kissing me hungrily as our tongues battled against each other. I purred running my finger tips down his chest.

"You have far too many clothes on," he growled before pulling my shirt over my head.

He began slowly kissing down my stomach to where I needed him most…

"Well I can see why you weren't interested in coming hunting with us," said a female voice I recognized immediately.

Jake quietly groaned what sounded like 'go away' but sat up knowing I'd want to put my shirt back on.

"Well, well," smirked Tanya sitting down beside Jake and I. "Ness you have a twig in your hair," she reached over pulling the offending stick out and flicking it behind her.

"I…" I began but had nothing to say.

"Don't worry I'm not your parents," she winked at Jake. "I would have taken advantage of your situation too if I had opportunity."

"Situation?" William asked looking between Jake and me.

"Renesmee here," Tanya patted my knee, "Belongs to Jacob Black." She shrugged, "Has since the day she was born."

"So she was what? Betrothed?" Raven asked.

"What is she part of the treaty Carlisle was telling me about?" William snarled. "Give your young daughter to one of the wolves to do with as he pleases and we will not attack, keep things peaceful."

"He's not just a wolf," Tanya informed him. "Jacob is the alpha."

I shook my head annoyed, "It's nothing like that and you know it Tanya."

William with disgust continued, "You should be ashamed of yourself whether you two are betrothed or not she's still only a child."

Jake kissed the top of my head before standing, "Look at her, are you kidding me. A child really."

"No matter how she looks last time I checked six is still a child, yes," William's voice was starting to rise.

I quickly jumped yo my feet grabbing Jake'shand, "Come on let's go home."

"Is it really that you're upset that you found her in an inappropriate position with me at six years old or is it that you wish it was you doing those things to her instead of me?" Jake growled as I pulled him away from the others.

"You three need to talk to both my Father and Grandfather," I said as we disappeared into the trees. "They can explain everything."

Our run home was quiet. I could see Jake trying to calm himself before we got there so I stayed silent.

"Who in the hell does that guy think he is?" Jake roared, as the house came into view, suddenly breaking the silence causing me to jump in surprise.

"Jake don't do this," I slowed and waited for him to join me. "He just doesn't understand. What we're doing isn't wrong; actually it couldn't be anymore right."

He stopped and I turned back to stand beside him.

"I'm just sorry we didn't get to finish what we started," I whispered. My breath blowing on his neck raising goose bumps.

"Then why not go to our room and pick up where we left off?" He grabbed my thighs, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel his hardness against me, and I arched my back in anticipation.

We were in the house and up the starirs in seconds.

"We should probably stop," Jake breathed as our kiss broke so we could catch our breath.

Wimpering I shook my head no, bringing my lips back to his.

"Your…" I started kissing his neck causing him to stutter, "Parents."

"I don't," I rolled my hips into him; "I don't care."

He quirked his eyebrow but didn't question me as he burst into our room kicking the door shut behind us.

His hands traveled up and down my sides, as he backed me against the wall. I pressed my hips forward, silently begging for more. He smirked at me as he pressed himself against me.

He slid his hand between us unbuttoning my jeans. He lowered me long enough to slide both our pants off before grabbing my ass and placing me back into position.

Holding me tightly with one arm he braced the other against the wall beside me, He pushed into me as hard as our position would allow but I wasn't complaining and the throaty hum I let out proved it. I was loud and couldn't bring myself to care. Jake kissed me, letting his tongue trace mine before pulling away.

"Fuck…Ness…you're so wet," he moaned and pushing into me, each thrust going deeper than the one before. I rolled my hips to meet his causing him to let out a husky sound, "You feel so good baby."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, quickening his movements, pounding into me over and over again. I can't explain how it feels to have him inside me, filling me, as his shaft rubs me in just the right way, stimulating loud moans of pleasure.

"Ohhh god, harder," I cried. ""Uhhhh, Uhh, Uh, Yesss. Right there. Yessssssssssss. Jake! Oh god Jacob please!"

He brought my legs up just enough to sink his cock even deeper into me, causing us both to cry out in ecstasy.

"God, Ness!" he grunted. "You feel so good." He nipped my bottom lip before leaving a trail of hot, open mouthed kisses down my neck and chest before sucking on my hard erect nipple.

"Oh Jake, I'm so close."

"I love you. Baby, I love you so much," he moaned. "Oh god, baby cum with me," he reached his hands between us and found my clit. He began rubbing it in time with his thrusts slamming into me causing me to call his name over and over again as my walls convulsed milking his cock as it twitched inside me.

"God, Nessie," he breathed out with a couple final thrusts, "You're so sexy."

Refusing to put me down he carried me over to our bed gently laying me on the bed before climbing in beside me. Pulling me into his side he kissed my head sweetly. "I love you, you know that?"

I nodded, "I love you too."

We stayed in bed enjoying just being together like this for a little while but it was too early to go to sleep.

"Want to take a shower with me?" Jake asked as he drew lazy circles on my back. "I figure I'm a dead man when your Dad gets a hold of me anyway, so I might as well enjoy myself now."

"I'd love to," I giggled, "And don't worry I'll protect you from the big bad Daddy Monster."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," he laughed as he climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He stopped just inside the door, "Coming?"


	42. Chapter 42

**So here it is anther chapter. Please no one have a heart attack. LOL I should be getting my new laptop on the 9****th**** so the chapters should start coming in faster then. Hope you enjoy. As always reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. **

**Chapter 42**

When our shower was done I headed downstairs to find either my grandfather or Father and see if either of them could explain imprinting to the Parkers but most importantly to William.

"Dad? Grandpa?" I called heading into Grandpa's office.

""Yes, my dear?" Grandpa answered. He was sitting behind his large mahogany desk. "What do you need?"

Sighing I sat on one of the over stuffed chairs across from him, "Tanya sort of told William and the others about my relationship with Jacob," He nodded but didn't say anything so I continued. "Only she made it sound more like I was part of the treaty and that Jacob owned me and I..," I took a deep breath trying to keep myself from crying, "I don't have a choice and that it's not really love that I feel for him but duty." I could feel the tears slowly starting to spill over the rims of my eyes.

Grandpa put his arm around me, "Shhh, it's alright Ness. There's no need to cry," he kissed the top of my head, "I'll talk to them as soon as they get back."

"Thank you Grandpa," I hugged him before standing up and heading for the door.

"Uhm Nessie?"

I stopped and faced him, "Yes Grandpa?"

"How are you doing?" he gave me that parental worried look.

I smiled weakly, "Good, a little tired but not bad."

"Well, we haven't done any sort of checkup on you in quite some time and I was wondering if you'd mind sparing your old Grandfather a few minutes some time over the next week or two?"

"What?" I was a little taken aback, "Yeah sure," I gave a quick wave and quickly left the room.

"Hey just the girl was looking for," Erin stopped in front of me on my way back upstairs.

"Well here I am. What's up?" I smirked.

"Seth and your Dad have plans tomorrow," she rolled her eyes. "Something about very important best friend duties."

"Oh really," I giggled, "And what does that entail?"

"I dunno but are you interested in making plans to find out?"

"Sure…should I go call Stephanie?" I laughed.

"Har, har," she shoved me. "Very funny."

I shrugged, "I try."

"After school then?"

I nodded, "Sounds fun."

"What are you ladies up to, hanging out here on the stairs?" Dad asked with a crooked grin.

"Making plans to do best friend things tomorrow," I smirked. "I hear that's what all the cool people are doing."

"You better believe it my dear," Dad said with a wink.

"_Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?"_ Grandpa called from his office.

"Be right there," Dad replied already knowing what was going on before Grandpa actually asked talk to him.

"Your Grandfather and I will clear things up with William and the others for you," he patted my arm. "And I'll take care of Tanya too. I don't know what that woman is trying to prove but I'll straighten everything out. No one will see anything wrong with yours and Jacob's relationship when Carlisle and I get through."

"Thank you, Daddy," I hugged him suddenly overwhelmed by my emotions again.

"Anything for you sweetheart," he said, kissing my forehead before heading toward my grandfather.

"What was that about?" Erin asked. "And who has a problem with your relationship with Jake?"

"Come upstairs with me so we don't look like creepers hanging around in the hallway and I'll tell you everything you missed today," I told her heading toward my bedroom.

She was silent as she followed behind me.

"Sit," I pointed to the bed, "Make yourself at home."

Climbing on the bed she sat cross legged in the centre of it, "So what's going on?"

"Okay, well when Jake and I went out earlier, we went to a place we used to go to, to be alone when I needed to talk when I was younger," I felt a light blush cross my face. "Well I'm older now and didn't really need to talk about anything I just needed to be alone with him," I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. "Anyway it wasn't planned but we started making out and things got a little heated…"

Erin nodded excitedly, "And?"

"Well as I'm laying on the ground with my shirt off, I hear a woman's voice and not just any woman, Tanya's," I ground my teeth at the memories. "Anyway, she wasn't alone. She had the Parkers with her and she played it off as if Jake and I were doing something wrong and that he was…" I took a deep breath, "forcing me to be with him."

"Shut up," Erin's mouth fell open.

I nodded, "So anyway, now Dad and Grandpa are going to straighten everything out and make sure they understand that Jake is of my choosing and our relationship has nothing to do with the treaty."

The door opened, "Hey baby, how ya feelin'?" Jake asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Fine," I said nonchalantly." Grandpa wants to set up a full checkup seeing as he hasn't done one in a while."

He nodded, "I think that's a good idea," turning to Erin he smirked, "And may I ask what you're doing in my bed with my woman?"

"Trying to convince her she wants to share you with me," she laughed.

"And how's that working out for yah?" he teased.

"So, so but I have to convince Seth that it's cool too."

"Never gonna happen," Seth guffawed entering the room. "You're mine woman," he flung her over his shoulder and headed back toward the door, "See you in the morning."

"Night Seth," Jake and I both laughed.

"Ugh, it's only eight fifteen," I grumbled looking at the clock on the end table.

"So let's go downstairs and spend some time with the family," Jake said standing and heading for the door.

I shook my head. "Nah, I don't think I can pretend I'm happy with our guests," I whispered so no one but Jake could hear me.

He nodded in understanding, "Okay then what would you like to do?"

"Let's just watch a movie or something."

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know…a comedy I guess."

He started searching through the shelf.

After putting in some movie I wasn't really interested in and changing into our pajamas we went back to bed.

About half way through the movie, I heard Tanya and the others return. I turned my focus onto the voices downstairs to make sure I knew exactly what was being said and what to be prepared for if they told Dad what they stumbled across in the woods.

"_William… Joseph… Raven…" _Dad said, _"Can I talk to you for a few minutes, please."_

"_Sure Edward," _Raven answered. _"What can we do for you?"_

"_I understand from speaking to Nessie earlier, that Tanya has led you," _he paused, _"You might as well stay and hear this again for the hundredth time, Tanya." _

"_Oh Edward I already know all of this why must you bore me with old folk lore again?" _Tanya's voice whined.

"_Because Renesmee is really upset and you know how much I hate to see my little girl upset," _his voice was raised. _"Now please, SIT!"_

"_Alright," _she huffed.

"_Now, I know a lot better then most what goes on around here and William, I am very aware of how you feel for my daughter but let me assure you, your feelings for her will never be returned. Nessie is meant for Jacob," _Dad paused for a split second. _"You could say she was made for him and him for her." _

"_How could you and your family offer up such a wonderful creature as Renesmee to the wolves just for peace?" _William growled.

"Baby, don't listen to them," Jake placed his hand softly on the small of my back causing me to jump. "It's only going to upset you."

"I just need to now how much they tell my Father."

"_I didn't say anything like that,"_ I heard Tanya defend herself against William's accusation.

"_We didn't think you did Tanya but you shouldn't have said anything at all unless you were willing to explain just how their relationship works," _Grandpa's voice came from nowhere.

'_Hmm, I thought Dad was taking this one on his own,' I thought to myself._

"_Jacob loves Nessie and we trust him explicitly," _Dad said. _"He would never do anything to hurt her."_

"_You do realize she's only six years old, right?" _William asked sarcastically.

"_Of course we do," _Dad growled.

'_Shit, William is going to tell Dad_,' I projected grabbing onto Jake's arm.

"It'll be fine," he kissed my forehead.

I turned my focus back to downstairs.

"_Do you know what we saw going on between this beloved man and your SIX," _he emphasized the number,_ "Year old daughter when we found them alone in the woods together?"_

"_You have to remember just because she's six chronological years old, she's by far older mentally," _Grandpa interrupted quickly.

I could tell by the tone of Dad's voice that he was speaking through gritted teeth, _"I know he would never force her to do something she wasn't ready to do." _

The front door opened and in came very familiar footsteps.

"_What's going on in here?" _Mom asked.

"_Nothing love," _Dad's tone softened immediately. "_Carlisle and I were just discussing the relationship between your best friend and our daughter."_

Uncle Emmett laughed from the same area as the voices were coming from, _"Maybe you ladies should take Bella shopping for this conversation." _

Uncle Jasper joined in the laughter, _"Yeah cause you know how unpredictable Bella can be when anything is said about either of those two."_

"_What? Why is someone saying anything negative about either of them?" _Mom snapped.

"_Oh Bella, you're so funny," _Aunti Alice's voice tinkled. _"Come on, why don't you, Rosalie and I go hunt?"_

'_Thank you Aunti Alice,' _I thought to myself.

The room was silent for a few unbearable moments.

"_Alright,"_ Mom said. _"It's been a while since we girls all went together. Should I go get Nessie?"_

"_No, she has school in the morning," _Aunti Alice said, _"And the girl needs her sleep."_

Mom must have nodded or gave some sort of silent agreement because the next thing I heard was their foots steps and then the front door closing again.

The room remained silent until there was no way Mom was still within hearing distance.

The conversation picked back up from where it left off when Mom and the rest of the family returned. I guess there is an upside to an iron clad memory.

"_All my brother is saying, Edward, is as young a six year old, how does Nessie know what she's ready for? A man of Jacob's age should not be trying to seduce her in the woods," _Joseph said.

Uncle Jasper spoke again, _"This is the first night you're going to stay here so you're not aware of the sleeping arrangements or should I say bedroom arrangements but Nessie share's a bedroom with Jake."_

Uncle Emmett laughed, _"And what do you think they're doing up there playing scrabble?" _he laughed again.

"_She is with the love of her existence and the powers that be have put a lot of people through hell to make sure they ended up together,"_ Dad explained, _"And we all accept Jake as a part of our family, along with his pack."_

This time it was Raven who spoke, "_What do you mean by, the powers that be, have made sure they ended up together, Edward?"_

"_The wolves have this thing that happens to them when they find 'The One,' they're meant to be with and he will do anything and/or be anything for that girl," _Dad sighed. _"Although Renesmee is Bella's and my daughter, she has always in some way belonged to Jacob."_

Grandpa then went on from where Dad left off, _"Before Jacob phased for the first time he developed a crush on Bella. Now, I'm not going to get into the details, if he wants you to know them he'll tell you himself but after he phased his infatuation for my daughter-in-law grew stronger." _

Uncle Emmett chimed in, _"I'd say he followed her around like a lost puppy."_

"_Anyway,"_ Grandpa continued, _"When Bella and Edward came back from their honeymoon and she was pregnant, poor Jake still couldn't walk away from her. We believe it's because he was destined to be here when Nessie was born because if he hadn't seen her then, he may never have."_

"_So he has been in love with your daughter since she was a infant?"_ William asked in disgust.

"I swear to god if he doesn't stop making accusations about you like that, I'm going to go down there and rip his head off," I snarled.

Jake shook his head, "They just don't understand it."

I could feel him shake slightly as his temper started to get the better of him too. Placing my hands on his chest I leaned up and softly kissed his lips, "Calm down, there's no need for both of us to be upset," I giggled.

He stopped shaking as soon as our lips met.

"_Not in love," _Uncle Jasper interjected. _"It was more like love in stages. It changed and grew as she did."_

"_How are you so sure?" _William asked.

"_Let's just say this is a very gifted family and that we have our ways," _Uncle Jasper told him.

"_We don't understand any of this but this is your family, Carlisle, so we, my brother included, will not question their relationship again." _Joseph said. _"Renesmee is important to you and we know you would not let anything harm her or any other member of your family for that matter. We apologize for interfering where we don't belong."_

"_It's quite alright," _Grandpa assured them. _"Our family is by far more complicated than most."_

The room went silent before someone, I'm assuming Uncle Emmett, turned on the television to some sports announcer going over the days sporting scores.

I rolled over to face Jacob, "I'm not happy with how that conversation ended."

"Why? What were you hoping would happen?"

"I dunno, have William say he understands our relationship and that he knows there's nothing wrong with it," I couldn't help the pout that formed.

He kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose and then my lips, "Why does it matter so much to you that they except us being together?"

"I don't know."

Jake laughed, "That's as good a reason as any I guess." He turned serious, "If it makes you feel any better I will talk to them, explain it a little better."

"You'd do that for me?" I asked teary eyed.

"I'd do anything for you. You know that."

I smiled before kissing him gently on the cheek, "You're too good to me."

"I know," he poked my side and we both laughed.

"Jacob, we need to talk, " Dad called from down the hall.

"Oh shit," I mouthed.

Jake got up, "Be right there," he winked at me before leaving the room.


	43. Chapter 43

**I know a lot of people were hoping to get this part from Jacob's point of view but I'm sorry I just couldn't do it. I tried but it just wasn't working for me. Plus I've already written 42 chapters in Nessie's point of view so I thought it was weird to start switching now. So sorry for whom ever I let down. Now one last thing, This is not going to be a big dramatic fight. I don't see Edward and Jacobs relationship as explosive as some other people. **

**There will be a small time shift ahead two weeks part way through this chapter in order to get things moving.**

**I've had a hard time trying to get this chapter out so I hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 43**

I held my breath as I heard the door down the hall close with both my father and Jacob alone on the other side of it.

"_Jake…"_ Dad growled.

"_Edward,"_ Jake retorted.

"_I trusted you," _Dad groaned.

"_You know I would never do anything…"_

Dad cut him off, _"Please spare me the details."_

"_You know I love her."_

"_More importantly I know she loves you." _I could hear him start to pace around the room._ "I was stupid to think you would respect her enough to not cross that line until your wedding night," _Dad snapped. _"I think Renesmee needs to move back to her own room."_

I jumped out of bed and flew to where Dad and Jake were without thinking.

"Who do you think you are," I demanded staring down my father.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked shocked.

Again without another word spoken I started to cry. I couldn't tell you if they were tears of sadness or rage but there they were flowing freely down my cheeks.

Dad went to hug me. I raised my hand to stop him before leaving the way I'd just come.

"You may be my father but I am an adult and you can NOT make me do anything," I stormed back towards our bedroom. "So you might as well get over it," were my final words as I slammed the door.

"_Don't worry Edward," _Jake said. _"I'll go talk to her."_

Dad laughed humorlessly, _"Things sure have changed haven't they."_

"_They sure have" _Jake responded. _"See you in the morning."_

The door opened, "Ness, baby what's wrong? Your dad was just upset about…"

"I know what he was upset about Jake but who does he think he is?"

"Umm, I dunno. Your very old father."

I rolled my eyes at him before rolling away from him.

He climbed into bed pulling my back against his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered. "See you in the morning."

The last thing I felt was his lips on my cheek, "Sleep well my Nessie."

The alarm clock buzzed angrily, waking me from a peaceful sleep.

"Yuck," I mumbled to myself as I opened my eyes.

"It's not that bad is it?" Jake grumbled. "It's only morning."

"No it's not, it's also another school day I get to go deal with Stephanie."

"Maybe not," Jake laughed. "Maybe she'll be sick or something."

"Maybe," I joined in laughing with him.

The next two weeks went by quickly. Dad and I spoke a few days after the 'incident' and things between us are now back to normal. Jake, Seth, Erin and I went to school everyday and did our best to avoid Stephanie. But by some miracle she ended up with some illness and hasn't been there for a week and a half. Now I'm not one for gossip or spreading rumors but couldn't help but notice that Chad has also been out for quite some time… I'm just saying.

"Nessie," Grandpa called when I entered the house after another blissful Stephanie free day.

"Yes Grandpa," I followed his voice to his office.

"I would like to do a full check up on you today if you don't mind."

"Um no not at all. Just let me go let Jake and Erin know so they can find something to do until we're done."

He nodded and I made my way back to the front door.

"Grandpa wants to do the doctor thing today so I'll be busy for the next half hour or so."

"Doctor thing?" Erin asked.

"He weighs me, measures me and all that fun stuff." I smiled at her. "He used to do it everyday but since I've gotten older he only does it once and awhile to make sure I'm healthy."

"Okay. Well I'll go find Seth and start on our homework."

"Sounds good."

"I think I'll wait in the hall while Carlisle looks you over if that's alright with you," Jake said.

I nodded and headed back to the office.

Dad was waiting for me when we got back, "Joseph would like to observe your appointment if that's alright with you."

I quirked my eyebrow at him.

"Can you blame him? Everyone's very interested in you," Dad defended.

"So you think it's a good idea?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it," he assured me. "He won't be in there when your indecent."

I bobbed my head, "it's fine with me." I entered the room, "You ready Grandpa?"

"Yes I am," he patted the bed. "Please have a seat and we'll get started."

I sat on the bed with a sigh.

"So you've agreed to have Joseph observe today, I understand."

"Yeah, I didn't see a problem with it. Just another person to examine the freak," I flopped down so I was laying across the bed.

Both Dad and Jake growled from the hallway before Dad entered.

"You are not a freak," he said kissing my forehead. "You are our miracle."

Laughing I turned to him, "corny much."

"And let's not forget you're my happily ever after," Jake piped in from the hallway.

"You're such a dork," I giggled. "But I love you anyway."

His booming laugh echoed down the hall and into the room.

Joseph and Grandpa both joined Dad and I at the bed. "Let's get started shall we," Grandpa said pulling out his measuring tape.

"Really?" I asked eyeing the tape.

"Well Ness you are short," Dad said.

"Thanks Dad."

Grandpa stretched out the tape, "Couldn't I stand against a wall or something?"

"I've been doing it this way since you were a baby and it's worked just fine, so I don't see the point," Grandpa patted my leg. "Done."

"Wow, that was…" I shook my head. "Never mind."

"Now get on the scale please."

I hopped down and made my way across the room. I stepped on the scale and Grandpa started to move the counter weight.

"Hmmm," Grandpa said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Oh nothing sweetie you've just put on a little weight," he patted me on the back.

"How much is a little?" I panicked.

"It's nothing to worry about Nessie. Only about eight pounds."

"If it's nothing to worry about then why did you hmmm?"

"No reason, really," He smiled at me. "We're done now, so you can get dressed Nessie."

Dad and Joseph excused themselves as I made my way behind the screen.

"How are you feeling Renesmee?" Grandpa asked from his desk.

"Honestly," I sighed. "Out of control."

"Your thirst?"

"No, no," I shook my head as I stepped around the screen. "Emotionally. One minute I'm happy and content and then the next I'm either crying like an idiot or so mad I can't even think."

Grandpa placed his hand on his chin, "Continue."

"And it's over stupid things I know don't really matter."

"Renesmee I know talking about this is going to be weird and make you uncomfortable but it's very important."

I could feel the blush cross my face knowing what was next.

"Have you and Jake been intimate?'

I was so embarrassed I couldn't even speak so I nodded my head in response.

"Have you used any form of birth control?"

"Oh Grandpa you know there's no reason for us to. It's not like I can get pregnant. I've never even had a period."

"Well sweetheart we knew your Dad couldn't father a child and yet here you are."

I didn't know how to respond so I just stood there staring at him as if he was out of his mind.

"Have you noticed anything else out of character?"

"I haven't wanted to hunt as much. But food isn't really all that appealing either."

"Nessie would you mind if I continued your check up? I would like to do a pelvic exam."

"What for?"

"I just want to check a theory."

I lay back on the bed, silent and very confused.

Grandpa lifted my shirt and gently pressed on my belly. He humm to himself several times before grabbing a weird looking piece of equipment.

"Now this didn't work with your mother but you're only half vampire so let's give it a try," he placed what looked like a flat microphone on my stomach. There was some weird swishing noises and then at first quietly and as Grandpa moved it around my stomach the whoosh, whoosh, whoosh of a little heart beat far to slow to be mine got louder.

"Jacob, I think you need to come in here," Grandpa said.

Jake opened the door and rushed to my side, "What is it Doc.?"

He shook his hand, "Congradulations, you're going to be a father."

Tears streamed down my face as Jake stood there in shock, "Are… are you sure?"

"Positive," He then turned his attention to me. "Ness we'll have to continue this examination after I get the proper equipment here."

"Okay," I smiled at him.

"I'll leave you two alone," were his passing words as he left the two of us alone in his office.

I sat up, "Jake?" He didn't answer. "Jake?" I said again.

He dropped to his knees placing his head in my lap.

"Please don't be mad at me," I started to cry. " I didn't…"

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "Mad? God no Ness I'm not mad." He smiled, "I'm the complete opposite actually, "I'm so happy I feel like I might explode."

I laughed in relief wrapping my arms around him crushing my lips to his.

"Come on lets go tell the family," he grabbed my hand pulling me up.

I swallowed hard, "Are you sure we should, I mean…"

"Baby lets be honest, it's a house full of vampires and one werewolf. The only person who may not know and that's if Seth hasn't already spilled the beans is Erin."

I nodded, "I guess you're right. But just to be on the safe side why don't you go tell them and I'll go hide under our bed."

Jake raised his eyebrow at me, "I thought this was an equal relashionship."

"It is but you're bigger and older so it only seems fair to me that if my Father and Uncles want to…"

Just then the door swung open and Mom came barging in.

"Nessie, my sweet Nessie," she wrapped me in her arms. "I'm so happy for you… both of you."

She released me and hugged Jacob, "But really aren't I a little young to be a grandmother?"

"Well it's not like you're getting any older Bells," Jake teased releasing my mother from a bear hug.

She smiled, "Very true."

"How's Daddy taking it?" I asked as tears started to rim my eyes.

"A baby is never a bad thing Nessie," she patted my leg. "Especially in this family.

Your Dad knows that."

"Yes I do," he said as he entered the room. "And as much as I wish you'd waited this baby is a gift."

_I know this chapter was short but I hope you liked it anyway. My new laptop is still MIA so who knows when the chapters will start posting faster. Keep your fingers crossed and as soon as I can start writing in bed it should happen. LOL_


	44. Chapter 44

**I know it's been a while but my laptop is finally here so now in the few spare min I find to myself each day I can work on Shooting Star. I hope you like it.**

**There is one more chapter before a fast forward. I was trying to avoid it but sometimes a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. So here we go.**

Chapter 44

After talking with my parents and family for several hours about the new life inside of me Jake and I decided to head up to bed.

"I still can't believe you're going to have a baby," Jake said lying beside me.

I took an unsteady breath, "Are we ready for this?" Tears slid down my cheek, "Am I ready for this?"

Kissing my tears away, "You are going to be an amazing mother."

"You think?"

"No, I know," He smiled at me. "You are so ready for this."

Jake pulled me into his arms and I drifted off to sleep.

As the sun rose so did I. I nudged Jake, "pssst Jake are you awake?"

I waited no response.

I nudged him harder, "PSSSST, Jake you still asleep?"

"Hunh, what?" He slowly opened his eyes. "I am now, what's up?"

"I want to tell Seth and Erin about the baby", I paused. "Now."

He chuckled, "So you want me to get up…"

I nodded making my best puppy dog face, "Pleeease."

Growling and mumbling Jake sat up throwing his feet over the side of the bed, "This proves just how much I love you."

I pounced on his back throwing my arms around his neck, "Thank you." I kissed his cheek before climbing off the bed and heading for the door.

"Put on some socks or slippers please."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"This is our baby you're carrying inside you," Jake said tossing me a pair of socks from the dresser. "Please for me."

I rolled my eyes but put them on to humour him, "There happy?"

He nodded, "Very."

"Good I'm glad," I waved him on. "Now let's go share the news."

I stopped in front of Seth and Erin's bedroom door and quickly knocked three times.

"Yeah," I heard Erin yawn.

By this point Jake had joined me in the hallway, "Can we come in?"

"Yeah sure come on in."

I turned the knob and we both entered.

"What's up?" Seth groaned looking at the clock. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry man but Ness is a woman on a mission," Jake flopped down on their bed. "Just let her do what she needs to so hopefully we can get a few more hours of sleep," Jake pretended to be annoyed.

Erin patted the spot beside her, "So…?" She waited impatiently.

I rushed to her side bouncing into place. I couldn't keep the smile of my face, "Okay so Jake and I…" I paused before restarting, "I'm pregnant."

Both Erin and Seth's jaws dropped before Erin squealed with excitement.

She hugged me, "Oh my god. I'm so happy for you."

I couldn't keep the stupid smile off my face, "Thank you."

We threw our arms around each other in a very excited hug.

"Congrats you two," Seth said patting Jake on the back before claiming me from his girlfriend into a tight squeeze. "Now get out so I can go back to sleep," he teased.

"Sure, sure," we said laughing making our way back out of the room.

"Wait for me," Erin called. "I can't sleep after news like that."

"Well I can," Seth pulled the blanket over his head as he lay down.

When we made it to our door Jake kissed my forehead, "Baby I'm really excited but I'm also really tired, would you be angry if I…"

I cut him off, "Its fine Jake. See you in a couple of hours."

"Thank you baby," he smiled as he entered our room. "You're too good to me."

"I know, sleep well."

I shrugged at Erin as we continued downstairs where we found Grandma.

"Morning," We said entering the kitchen.

Grandma smiled, "Good morning dears. Are you hungry?"

"Starved," we both gave her a hug before making our way to take a seat at the island.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as she set a bowl of cherries in front of me.

"At the hospital," Grandma answered as if the answer was completely obvious.

"Hospital? How come?"

"Your grandfather wants to get a hospital room set up in his office for you so he can start monitoring your pregnancy properly as soon as possible."

"Oh," was the only thing I could think of as a response.

Grandma then set a plate of bacon and eggs with a slice of toast in front of Erin, "I'm going to go start moving things around in the office so if you need anything else just let me know.

"We will, thank you grandma," I smiled popping a cherry into my mouth.

"Yes, thank you this is delicious," Erin said.

When grandma was gone, Erin turned to me, "So…?"

"So, what?" I asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly calm, I had a minor melt down last night but Jacob made me feel better and now I'm just really excited."

"What are you going to do about school?"

"I'm not sure. I figure I'll go until I can't hide it anymore and then leave."

Erin dropped her fork, "Leave, where?"

I shook my head, "Nowhere just school."

"Oh," she laughed a little embarrassed. "Thank god."

"Let's go look at baby stuff at the mall when we're done eating," Erin suggested. "It'll be fun to see what's out there."

I put my bowl in the dishwasher, "Sounds fun just let me take a quick shower and let Jake know."

Following my actions Erin said, "Cool, I'll let Seth know too."

We made our way upstairs parting at my bedroom.

"Jake, baby," I shook his shoulder. "Wake up."

"What is it Ness? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to let you know that Erin and I are going shopping after I have a shower."

"Shopping for what?" he yawned.

"Not really shopping," I said as I started to undress on my way to our bathroom. "More window shopping for baby stuff."

He perked up immediately, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

"Great," He said following me into the bathroom.

Jake started to follow me into the shower.

Spinning around, "What are you doing?"

"Having a shower with you," Jake answered with amusement.

"But my grandmothers here and the rest should be soon," I whispered in shock.

He placed his hand on my slightly swollen belly, "It's not like everyone doesn't already know we…"

I covered his mouth, "Shhh"

He laughed before slowly sliding his hand up my stomach to my quickly hardening nipples before cupping my breast in his very large hands.

"Please baby can I join you?" he slowly circled my nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and slowly sucking it.

"Ja..ke" I half whined half moaned.

His hands found their way down cupping my ass.

"We have to be fast Erin's waiting," I said bringing his lips to mine.

There was no foreplay as Jake, grabbing the inside of my thighs, lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist as he slid his large thick shaft into my waiting core. Trying to stifle a moan I bit his shoulder only enhancing my pleasure.

"Cum for me baby," Jake growled.

All I needed was his request and I was pushed over the edge. Jake picking up his pace slammed into me harder a few more times before spilling his seed into my quivering walls as I milked him dry.

Jake slowly put me down kissing me one last time, "Come on lets finish up our shower so we can leave."

I nodded grabbing the shampoo.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming." Erin said as Jake and I met up with her sitting with Seth in the living room.

I could feel the blood rush to my face in a deep blush no doubt, "Sorry."

Seth laughed, "Come on lets go."

"We're going out Grandma," I said knowing no matter where she was in the house or yard she could hear me.

"Okay see you later sweetheart."

Leaving the house and climbing into Seth's truck we headed for the mall, laughing and joking the entire way.

"Considering the time of day there seems to be awful lot of people here," I said as we entered the sliding doors.

Jake and Seth both growled, "Yeah," and wrapped their arms around Erin and me as a group of boys walked by.

"You're so cute," I giggled.

The shops where full of people and we had a hard time finding any baby stores.

"Maybe we should just go home and look on line," I suggested.

"No way," Erin protested. "It's just not the same."

Seth laughed kissing her head, "You'd think it was your baby."

She pouted, "I wish."

Seth froze in his place for a split second before regaining his composure, "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to not give you something you want when it's so easily given?"

She blushed and looked at the ground, "So why don't…" Erin stopped turning to me, "Let's go into Toys R Us. Don't they have a Babies R Us section?"

I shrugged but followed her into the store. We slowly browsed around when a little chair with a safety belt caught my attention, "Over there."

We looked at several cribs when I found a sleigh bed in a deep espresso colour. I slowly ran my hand along the top railing, "Oh Jake I like this one."

"Do you want to pick it up today or keep looking?"

"I think I'd like to look around at a few more shops before picking one. I mean we still have some time," I laughed nervously not really knowing how long we had left.

After looking at strollers, high chairs, car seats, play pens and every other type of baby furniture out there we decided to head home.

"Wow I can't get over all the stuff you need for one little baby," Seth exclaimed.

Erin and I both laughed. "You don't actually need all of it," I told him. "It's just nice to have."

"Oh." He smiled.

The drive home didn't seem as long as the drive there and when we pulled into the driveway Aunti Alice was waiting on the front porch for us with her arms crossed over her chest.

She gave me a sad look when we approached her, "Don't you love me any more Nessie?"

"Of course I do Aunti," I hugged her.

"Then why would you go shopping for my great niece or nephew without me?"

I lightly laughed, "Because I wasn't shopping I was looking no purchases were made."

"Well I guess you're forgiven then," she smirked returning my hug. "Come on Carlisle's been waiting for you. Let's go see if we can see this little baby," She placed her hand on my stomach.

Alice rushed me into Grandpa's office, "She's back and ready to see her baby."

I was shocked when I looked around. Grandpa's entire office had been changed over. It looked just like out of a movie.

"Why don't you climb right up here sweetheart and we'll see just how much we can learn about this little darling," Grandpa said patting the hospital bed.

I did as I was told lifting my shirt so he had access to my stomach.

Grandpa handed me a blue towel, "Tuck this just under you pants to help keep the jelly off them."

Nodding I did as I was told.

"Now I want everyone out except for Jacob and of course Nessie," he patted my knee. "Once I'm done the doctor part I'll let everyone back in so they can see the baby… that is if we can see the baby."

After the room emptied Grandpa came over and sat on a stool next to me. He motioned for Jake to do the same. "I'm just going to squirt this jelly onto your stomach and move the paddle around to see if we can see your baby."

I nodded in understanding.

Pointing to a little monitor he said, "If we're lucky enough to be able to see anything I'll point it out on here."

Jacob grabbed my hand and I'm almost positive none of us breathed until Grandpa sighed, "Right there is your placenta and right there," he pointed to a black mass. "Is your baby's chest."

A tear slid down my face. I couldn't force my eyes to leave the screen as Grandpa continued his examination. Jake squeezed my hand leaning over and kissing my forehead. "That's our baby," he whispered.

Grandpa pointed out different body parts, the spine and the heart. He also took measurements of the baby and amniotic fluid around it.

"How does everything look?" I asked nervously.

"Great actually," He patted my shoulder. "And according to my measurements your about thirteen weeks."

"What does that mean exactly Doc?" Jake inquired.

"Well the baby isn't growing as fast as Nessie did but it's still growing faster than a normal human baby," he smiled. "However I won't know for sure until we do a few more ultrasounds over the next few weeks."

"What about school?" I turned to Grandpa, "Do you think it'll be alright if I continue to go for a little while longer?"

"I don't see any harm in it as long as you're careful in what you wear. Don't go from wearing skin tight clothes to baggy ones overnight. Slowly start changing your style, that way it won't be as conspicuous."

A low knock sounded at the door before opening a crack, "Can we come in yet?"

"Of course Bella, I'm sorry for leaving you out there for so long," Grandpa chuckled.

The family piled into the room to get a glimpse of its newest member.

Grandpa squirted more jelly on my belly and began moving the paddle around my stomach. I looked at the faces of my family when we saw a little foot press right against the paddle. The woman looked like they'd be crying if at all possible and Erin was.

"Carlisle, did you see that?" Dad asked suddenly.

"Yes I did. Give me a second to see if I can get a better look by using a different angel."

"What? What is it?" I asked as panic started to creep in on me.

"Just give me a moment please Renesmee and I'll explain everything. I just want to make sure I saw what your father and I both think we saw."

"Did…did you see a tail?" I asked nervously.

Emmett and Seth snickered from the corner.

"No Ness it was nothing like that," Dad assured me.

"Well I'll be," breathed Grandpa.

"What is it?" Jake practically growled.

"Nessie isn't having a baby," Dad answered him.

"Well what is it then?" He demanded.

He shook his head with a crooked grin, "She's having two."

"Not funny Edward," Mom scolded as Aunti Rosalie burst out laughing.

**I actually have a valid reason for giving them twins. So if anyone finds it a little repetitive, because I know it's done in a lot of other fanfics, let me know and I'll explain my reasons. **

**As always reviews are always welcome and I love hearing from you. If there's something missing or something you want to see let me know and I'll see what I can do. **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Getting ready for school the morning after we saw our babies for the first time was surreal. Here I was going to be a mother within the next couple of months and have to keep my little miracles a secret.

"Jake does this shirt look okay?" I asked, pulling on a GLEE t-shirt Grandpa Charlie bought me for Christmas last year.

Placing a hand on my abdomen he smiled, "I think it looks great but it's showing off your slight baby bump, just a little."

I huffed, "Well what am I supposed to do? Grandpa said to slowly change not dramatically."

"Baby it may just be the fact that I already know plus I do have unbelievable eyesight," he smirked at me.

I nodded, "That must be it."

"Come on we're going to be late," Dad called up the stairs. "And don't forget to grab jackets."

I sighed, "Coming." I hate having to wear extra clothing, like jackets and sweaters, to keep up appearances.

"What's with the long face?" Jake asked grabbing our backpacks and jackets.

I shrugged placing my hand on his cheek allowing my feelings of frustration of wearing a coat to pass between us.

He chuckled grabbing my hand as we left our room.

"You know Jake," Dad said as we climbed onto his motorcycle, "You're going to have to get a real car when these babies come. It's not like you can take them on that thing."

Jake's jaw dropped before a smirk replaced it, "Sure I can. All I need is a side car."

Uncle Emmett burst out laughing, "Yeah cause it's way cooler to ride a motorcycle with a side car than a car."

Jake joining in conceded, "You're right, I guess I better start looking for something a little more family oriented."

I kissed his cheek before turning to the family, "See you at school."

Resting my cheek against Jake's cool leather jacket and having the cold air rushing across my face was heaven. Everything was perfect in this moment but like all moments like this, it had to come to an end when we pulled into the school's parking lot.

I climbed off Jake's bike and made my way over to Mom and Dad's car to grab our bags before heading into the school.

The day was going by quickly and I was very happy about that. When the lunch bell rang and I still hadn't seen or heard from Stephanie, I was feeling amazing but I knew it was too good to last.

"What's with the new look Renesmee?" Stephanie sneered. "Putting on a little weight?" She turned to Jacob, "You'll be looking for smaller model soon enough."

"Not fuckin' likely," Jake growled wrapping his arms around my waist, placing one hand over my stomach, as we continued on toward the family's table.

"Do I look fat?" I asked sitting beside my mother.

"Don't listen to her she's just trying to provoke you," she said patting my hand.

"Plus you're supposed to be putting on weight," Aunti Rosalie said too quiet for anyone but us at the table to hear.

"I know but…" Jake covered my mouth with his hand.

"You look hot Ness, honestly," he kissed my cheek.

Stephanie and her group of followers found a table next to ours.

"Wow did you see how he just touched her stomach," Nikki whispered trying to keep us from hearing her.

"Hunh, maybe she really is knocked up," Stephanie snarled back with a glint in her eye. "You know what that means don't you?"

"No," the other three answered in unison.

"How many teenage boys do you know stay with their baby mamas?" she giggled.

"At least this one," Jake whispered in my ear, his hot breath raising goose bumps all over.

"Umm, Jake you may want to avoid whispering, no breathing on Ness for the next few months," Uncle Jasper warned fighting off a laugh. "At least when you're out in public."

Uncle Emmett's booming laughter was all that could be heard in the small cafeteria for several minutes as my cheeks burned.

"Nice," Dad mumbled burying his face into mom's shoulder.

"It wasn't that long ago you were told the same thing Edward," Uncle Emmett managed to say between quieter guffaws, "About Bella."

"Aw now that was an over share," I said getting up from the table. "And on that note I'll see you after school."

Jake rose with me following me out. "So where are we going? We've still got about twenty minutes before first bell."

I smirked grabbing his hand, "Maybe we could go spend some alone time in Uncle Emmett's Jeep." I held up the keys I'd stolen from his pocket when we were still in the cafeteria.

He pressed his lips to mine, roughly grabbing my hair as I opened my mouth and our tongues met.

"You know that's what got you into this predicament in the first place," Stephanie and her friends laughed.

Jake rested his forehead on mine. "Go away," he growled lowly.

"How desperate do you need to be?" I snapped turning around to glare at the blond. "Trail behind me waiting for my sloppy seconds." I placed my hand on Jake's showing '_no offence'._

He just shrugged and let me continue.

"I mean come on he's been nice and turned you down, he's been rude and turned you down, he's with me and that's not going to change," I continued. "And for the last time I'm NOT pregnant."

Spinning on my heels Jake and I headed toward the parking lot while Stephanie stayed in her place, shocked.

Jake threw his arm around me, "God I love you." He laughed kissing the top of my head.

I smiled up at him as we climbed into the back of the Jeep.

Once Jake was settled in his place I climbed onto his lap straddling his legs. His hands automatically came up grabbing my ass. I slowly started to roll my hips against his ever growing erection.

"Oh god Ness we can't do this here in the school parking lot," I kissed and lightly bit his neck.

He growled squeezing my ass tighter bringing his hips up to meet mine.

"Oh can't we," I whispered opening the connection between us showing him just how bad I needed him.

"Emmett will kill us if we…"

I slid my hand down his perfectly sculpted chest stopping at the waist of his jeans, "Are you sure?"

"With you touching me like this I'm not sure I know my own name, little own where we are and what we can or can't do."

I giggled loving the fact that I could do this to him. Popping the button open on his jeans and releasing his very hard erection I wrapped the fingers of my right hand around his cock and began to stroke him slowly.

"Oh god Ness," he moaned. "Fuck I want you so bad. Mmm… that feels so… mmm god."

I continued to stroke him, tightening my grip and speeding up my movements. "I want you to cum in my mouth," I purred, anticipating Jake's release.

"Oh baby I'm gonna…" Jake panted, "Baby I can't hold on much longer."

"So don't," I smirked as I slid down his legs placing the tip of his head into my mouth circling it with my tongue before slowly taking more of him in. With a final grunt I felt his erection start to pulse as he finally found his relief.

I swallowed all of it up greedily before slowly pulling away licking the last of the cum off the end of his shaft.

I heard the bell ring and groaned internally, there was nowhere else on the face of this Earth that I wanted to be.

Jake looked down at me and smiled, "How bad do you want to go to next class?"

"I don't," I shook my head.

"Good," He placed himself back into his pants, "Come with me I have something I want to do to you."

I squealed with anticipation as we ran just a little faster than human speed into the woods.

When we were sure no one could see us, we ran at full speed to a clearing we had found months before while hunting.

"You're so beautiful," Jake growled kissing every part of my skin he could reach while removing my shirt.

"I love you," was my only response as his lips crushed mine in a passionate kiss.

He lay me down before slowly kissing down my body, stopping just above the top of my pants before undoing the button and sliding them down my thighs.

"I want to taste you," he groaned lowering himself between my legs.

As he nipped and bit my inner thighs my hips bucked without permission, "Please," I begged before he finally ran his tongue along my heated core.

"You taste so good," he growled.

As his mouth brought me uncontrollable pleasure my back arched, "Oh GOD," I screamed grabbing a fist full of hair.

"Cum for me baby," he ordered and as if trained to do so my whole body let go.

"Oh, mmm…Jake," I screamed over and over as I rode out my orgasm.

As soon as my body stopped shaking he was between my legs his head pressed to my dripping and awaiting center.

Slowly pushing inside me he moaned in delight, "You're still so fucking tight."

As he began to thrust deeper and harder I bit my lip trying to hold back my screams of pleasure, "Mmm, yes, right there." My hips rose up to meet his thrusts eliciting loud moans of pleasure from Jacob, "Holly Fu… God Nessie…."

Our bodies moved against each other as he brought me closer and closer to another orgasm.

Interlocking our hands Jake leaned over kissing my neck, "cum with me baby" and as our eyes met, "I love you My Nessie."

"I love you…mmm…too," I responded as Jake pulsed inside of me and my walls began to convulse milking him dry.

Jake shifted so he wasn't lying on top of me before pulling me closer to him so we could catch our breath. "We should probably get back before your parents start to worry," Jake teased. "But seriously we have a test next class and I need to pass."

Pushing him off me I laughed, "You dork you're doing fine in all your classes."

We quickly got dressed and then took off toward the school.

"You know, I'm really liking these urges brought on by your pregnancy," Jake said throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Way better than some of your mood swings."

"Wha…?" I playfully elbowed him in the side. "Nice."

**Okay so this was a little shorter chapter but I hope you all liked it anyway. The next chapter will be a flash forward and where the story will finally pick up again…I hope.**

**I would like to get the next chapter up before Christmas so here's hoping.**

**Thanks to everyone who'd read and reviewed my story they make my day.**

**As always reviews are welcome. Have a great day!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Okay so I know it's been a month and I'm sorry. I promise I will not stop writing until this story is finished I'm just not sure how long it will be between updates. **

**Thanks to everyone who's stayed with me and Shooting Star even though it's taken a lot longer than I ever thought it would.**

**As always reviews are always loved and welcome.**

Chapter 46

It seemed as if the weeks were just flying by. Stephanie still made jabs at me every chance she got about 'being' with Jacob and the weight I'd gained. However I knew why I had put on a few pounds so took her ribbing in stride.

"I can't believe today was my last day," I sighed climbing into the back of Dad's Volvo.

"I know. It seems time just flew by," Mom smiled joining me in the backseat.

In the last week Mom, Dad and Jacob decided it was too risky for me to ride to school on the back of Jake's bike any more. And Mom being Mom agreed to take the backseat behind Dad so Jake could ride with me.

"I can't believe Carlisle is still making me go," Jake groaned as Dad started the car.

"Well how weird would it be if all of a sudden the entire family disappeared," Dad commented.

"It wouldn't have to be the whole family," Jake said, "Just Ness and I."

"Right, the rumoured pregnant girl and her boyfriend," Mom rolled her eyes. "Can't see how that would add fuel to the fire."

"I know, I know," Jake surrendered. "But what if she goes into labor while we're all at school?"

"Really Jacob," This time I had to say something. "You guys could run to the house faster than a human could drive. There's no way I could have one baby in that amount of time little own two."

The conversation ended as we pulled into the driveway.

"Don't forget Seth and I have to run to La Push tonight," Jake said helping me out of the car. "It'll be the last face to face pack meeting before the babies come."

I kissed his cheek, "I know, thanks for reminding me though."

Dad stifled a laugh as he and Mom made their way into the house.

"Come on Jake let's go get you and Seth fed before it's time for you to leave," I sighed taking his hand and leading the way to the house.

Erin and Seth were both sitting around the table when we finally made our way into the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Seth asked around a mouthful of leftover spaghetti.

"Nothing," Jake grumbled as he helped himself to the leftovers.

"He doesn't think it's fair Grandpa's making him continue on with school now that I'm done," I said grabbing a banana.

Seth smiled but didn't say a word which was probably pretty smart of him considering he and Jake were traveling alone to La Push.

"I thought you were going to try to eat more human food," Jake mumbled.

"I am," I shot back throwing my peal at him before storming out of the room.

Erin jumped up from her seat and raced after me, "Ness!"

I slowed but continued my way to the babies' nursery or at least the room where their nursery was going to be.

"What do you think, should we paint the walls bright colours or pastel?" I asked Erin when she reached me just inside the room.

"Hmmm, I don't know," she grabbed my hand. "Want to talk?"

I shook my head no but words burst out anyway, "That Jacob Black makes me so mad." I walked across the floor to the window, "I know he's upset about having to stay at school. I get it. But do you think that jerk stops to consider the fact that I'm stuck at home while he's at school alone with…with Stephanie!" I took a deep breath, "You bet he doesn't." The next thing I knew tears where streaming down my face and I had no way of stopping them.

Erin joined be by the window, "Have you tried talking to him?"

I shook my head, "I didn't even know it was bothering me until now to be honest with you." I gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Well I'm pretty sure Jake's going to know it was bothering you now too," Erin whispered.

"Hey Erin do you think…" Jake asked from the door.

She smiled at me before turning to face Jacob. "Be nice," she warned leaving us alone.

"Ness, babe, I'm so sorry I didn't even…" I raised my hand to cut him off.

"It's not your fault I didn't even know."

"But I should have," he grabbed me wrapping me in his arms. "I know all the shit Stephanie's pulled and all the lies she's told, I should have known."

I took a slow breath, "Jake I just…"

"I know," he sighed kissing the top of my head. "I have to leave soon, why don't you come with me into our room so we can be alone for a little while."

I just nodded and followed him across the hall.

Climbing onto our bed, Jake pulled me back into his chest. Kissing the top of my head he said, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

I'm not sure how long we lay there as he drew lazy circles on my side but my eyelids started to get heavy and droop.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Jake we should really head out," Seth said through the door.

We both groaned.

"K, I'll be right down."

Jake kissed the top of my head before climbing out of bed. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

A single tear escaped as I nodded following him downstairs.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as possible," I heard Seth whisper to Erin before heading out the door with Jake on his heels.

I silently watched as both men ran into the woods.

Erin taking a shaky breath turned to me, "I don't know what to do without him." She laughed humourlessly, "I thought I'd be fine but," she took a deep breath "I feel so lost already."

I smiled at her putting my arm around her shoulder, "We'll get through this together."

We joined my family and the Parkers in the living room.

Mom patted the seat beside her, "They'll be back soon."

"I know," Erin and I huffed flopping down beside her.

"How long should the young shape shifters be gone?" Joseph asked.

"Only a couple of days," Dad answered as Erin and I sulked.

"How are you feeling these days?" Raven asked me.

I shrugged, "Okay I guess. I'm kinda bummed about being done with school."

"Yeah, I can understand that," she smiled. "But isn't it good that you won't have to deal with that Stephanie girl?"

"It would be if I thought the rumours would stop and she'd leave Jake alone but I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Well look at it this way if she's talking about you she's leaving some other poor student alone," she commented.

"I never really looked at it that way," I smiled.

"And plus at the end of the day Jake comes home to you, no matter what she says."

"True."

"So no matter what," she shrugged. "You win."

Erin burst out laughing beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just…" she shook her head laughing louder.

"What?" I asked again fighting back her contagious laughter.

She could only get one word out before busting up again, "Stephanie."

For reasons I can't explain I was now laughing as hard as Erin. Mom, Raven, Grandma Esme and both my Aunts quickly joined in, Dad quirked his eyebrow at us with a smirk.

"Must be a girl thing," William chuckled.

As things settled different members of the house split into groups claiming they needed to go hunting or do some research or the best was Uncle Emmett who insisted he needed to go do his homework.

"Well I guess I should go to bed," Erin sighed. "Alone."

"At least it gets one day closer to him getting home," William smiled.

Erin's face brightened, "Thanks William." She rushed upstairs to her room.

He shook his head, "This whole imprinting thing is so weird to me."

I looked at him quizzically, "What's so weird about it?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It's like your world has come to an end because they're gone for a few days."

I laughed, "I can see how it would seem odd. But you have to remember Jake is all I've ever known. He was there when I was born and every day after."

By this point William and I were the only two sitting in the living room.

"Now I don't want you to get mad so please just remember it's the first time I've had you alone to talk to you openly and honestly, and I'm just trying to understand your connection to Jacob and young Erin's to Seth," William begged me to understand with his eyes. "If I offend you it is not intended."

I nodded, "I'll try to explain to you whatever it is you want to know or don't understand."

"Have you ever felt trapped by the imprint?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean by trapped."

"Well hasn't your life always been rather planned out if Jacob was to be your mate at some point in your life?"

"I have always had the choice," I told him. "I chose Jake as Erin chose Seth."

"But if he's always been there and you chose him before being introduced to other men then how was that really a choice." He apologized with his eyes.

"I was around the other pack members and was in school before Jake and I started to date," I said defensively.

"Okay but for how long?" He challenged. "And none of his pack brothers would have dared make a play for their brother's imprint…right?"

"Well yeah but you can't help how you feel," I disagreed. "No matter what. And I wasn't in school long but there were a few boys who gave me an option other then Jacob."

"And I'm sure if he wasn't hanging around all the time you would have had way more," William countered.

I shrugged, "I guess there's no way of knowing."

"Can you tell me what it was about Jacob that drew you in?" He asked, "Can you at least do that?"

"Of course I can," Thinking of My Jacob a smile spread across my face. "He is the most understanding, sweet, kind, loving man I've ever met. He's always been there for me no matter what my problem was. Everything he does, I'm the consideration that's the forefront of his mind." I took a deep breath, "I know he would never hurt me and I love him."

William laughed a little.

"What?"

He just shrugged, "you."

"Me?"

William moved closer to me smiling, "You're like a little girl talking about her best friend."

"He is," I shifted uncomfortably the closer he got.

"But what about as a man to a woman?" he reached out running his fingers through one of my ringlets.

"I think this has gone far enough," I stood heading for the stairs.

"So you can't defend your sexual relationship," he called after me.

I stopped spinning on my heels to face him, "First of all I don't have to defend anything to you. You don't have to understand or even like my choice but make no mistake about this, Jacob Black is MY choice and he is all I will ever want and just because he's gone away for a couple of days doesn't mean I'm going to fall out of love with him because you or anyone else doesn't approve."

"I didn't mean to offend you," he said. "Like I told you before I'm just trying to understand."

"You don't look or sound like you're trying to understand anything," I huffed. "You just sound like you're judging. You have your mind made up and nothing I say is ever going to change it."

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked catching me off guard. "How special?"

I looked at him bewildered, "Beautiful compared to what, a human?" I scoffed, "And as far as special goes there are a lot very special people living in this very house and I'm not the only hybrid so I'm a little confused at what you're getting at."

"Renesmee," he started to walk towards me, "You are beautiful, sweet and a real jewel to our kind. I just don't understand why you're choosing to waste your time on a…a dog."

I walked over to him and slapped him across the face. I knew it wouldn't hurt him but I was so mad I could barely think. "I think until you and your family leave you need to stay the hell away from me," I spat.

"But…" he started.

I raised my hand to silence him, "We are done here."

As I headed for the stairs my cell phone rang.

"Hi Jake," I smiled as he started asking question after question about me and how I was feeling as I made my way to our bedroom.

I could hear Erin in the other room talking to Seth and silently laughed to myself at how much alike we sounded.

"_Ness, Ness? Are you listening to me" _Jake asked.

"What sorry I just got to our room and could hear Erin talking to Seth."

"_Well I said I should be home late tomorrow night or early Sunday morning."_

"Really," I squealed. "I thought you wouldn't be home until Sunday night at the earliest."

"_I think Sam took pity on Seth and I,"_ Jake laughed his hearty laugh. _"So we covered just about everything that needed to be gone over tonight."_

"I still don't understand why you guys couldn't just pack mind each other and have stayed here," I whined.

"_Because on occasion my pretty, everyone needs to be included and be able to have their say and only Sam and I are able to communicate between the packs."_

"I know," I let out a loud sigh. "I just hate being away from you. How about next time they come here."

"_Ness there is way more imprints in La Push then our house." _Jake reasoned. _"But, how about if from now on I bring you with me."_

"No matter what?"

"_No matter what."_

Jake and I talked for several hours before he made me hang up and get some sleep.

"I love you," I told him.

"_I love you too baby. See you soon."_

Hanging up I felt the tears sting my eyes but took several deep breaths to keep them from spilling over.

I rolled over to Jake's side and snuggled into his pillow breathing in his delicious smell as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Morning came far too early.

"Stupid morning," I mumbled to myself flinging my blanket to the floor. "Stupid blankets."

"Well don't you sound chipper this morning," Mom teased coming into my room. "Rough night?"

I nodded.

"Was it the babies?"

I shook my head no. "I can't sleep properly without Jake," I confessed.

Mom smiled, "I was the same way when I was human." She kissed my forehead, "It's amazing how quickly we start to depend on them for such simple things isn't it."

"Did you hear the conversation between William and I last night?" I asked honestly.

She frowned, "No sorry, your Dad and I…"

"I don't need the details," I laughed.

"Why, what happened?"

"He…" I didn't know how to explain everything along with expressing the way he made me feel so I reached out placing my hand on my mother's cheek. I slowly opened the passage between us and allowed the entire evening flow between us.

"I thought we already made it very clear to him that you, Jacob and your relationship was off limits," she growled.

"I just don't understand what more he could be looking for," I confessed.

"I don't think he's really looking for anything Ness," she patted my arm. "I think he's just trying to confuse you or raise doubt in your mind about your feelings for Jake. Have you asking are they real or forced by the imprint."

"But why?"

"I think if you swayed in any way he would try to win your affection."

I laughed, "Well that's stupid."

"Yes men are," Mom giggled.

"On a happier note Jake should be home by tomorrow morning at the latest," I beamed.

She raised her eyebrow at me, "How did he pull that off?"

"Sam felt sorry for both him and Seth I guess."

"Well that's lucky," Mom smiled. "Now go get showered Alice said something about shopping for baby stuff."

"I'll be ready in fifteen," I said as I raced into my bathroom.

After I was washed, dressed and had my hair done I joined my mother, aunts and grandmother in the kitchen.

"Here," Grandma said handing me a fruit salad and glass of milk. "When you're done we'll leave."

I took them happily sitting at the island to eat.

"Ness," Aunti Alice said sitting beside me. "I heard about William." She hugged me. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry you didn't do anything," I said returning her hug.

"I know but I invited Raven before I knew what happened," she said apologetically.

"I'm not any more upset with her then I am any of you. This is between me and William."

She beamed, "That's great." She clapped her hands excitedly, "Ready to go?"

"Sure but where's Erin?" I looked around for her. "Did you not ask her to come?"

"She's with Raven," Aunti Rosalie laughed. "Do you really think we'd leave our newest sister out?"

I blushed knowing how stupid my panic was, "Of course not."

"Sure," Mom laughed. "Let's get going."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The drive to the mall was fast and there was a sort of peace that only a group of women can find together, we laughed and talked the whole way there and in no time were pulling into the perfect parking spot that Alice had, of coursem seen become available before we ever got there.

Making our way into the mall Raven softly grabbed my arm, stopping me from entering, "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

I nodded in surprise following her a little distance from the entrance, "What can I do for you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's me who owes you something." She sighed, "I'm sorry about William…"

"I raised my hand cutting her off, "You don't owe me anything when it comes to William," I told her.

"Yes I do. I knew he was planning on talking to you last night and never warned you."

"William is a big boy he is the only one i'm upset with," I told her, "You don't have feel responsible for his actions." Giving Raven a quick hug we headed into the mall to find the others.

Erin looked over at us with a worried expression directed at me when we caught up with everyone. ""Whats up?" I asked her.

"Stephanie's here," she nodded toward the music store.

"We'll just avoid her," Aunti Alice smiles leading us towards a baby store down the mall.

"What is that girl's problem?" Erin huffed as we searched through some sleepers with animals on them.

Staring at her blankly I asked, "Who?"

"Stephanie, I mean come on get over it already. I know Jake is hot and stuff but really…" she waved her hand nonchalantly.

"To be honest I don't think this is about Jake at all any more," I told her. "I think this is more about someone else being more desirable then she is and she needs to remind the entire school thats she's number one." I laughed, "If she only knew that I could have an extra head, three eyes on each, constantly had a runny nose and always drooled because of the imprint he'd still only see me. She'd freak."

Erin laughing nodded, "Very true." She held up a tiny pink sleeper, "Look at the wolf on this, Jake would freak."

After several baby and children's clothing stores Erin and I were starving, "Is there any way we can stop shopping and grab something to eat?" we asked.

"There's a few clothing stores your Aunts and I want to check out," Mom said. "Why don't you go get some food and we'll meet you at the car in lets say…an hour."

Approaching the food court I was relieved to see a Subway, knowing I'd be able to get fresh vegetables rather then something deep fried. I walked over and ordered two foot long subs and a water while Erin went to the japanese place right next to me. After we both received our food we made our way toward an empty table that was rather secluded, "Oops, sorry I didn't see you there" a very familiar voice sneered, shoulder checking me. "However with the size of you I don't know how I could have missed you."

"What the hell is your problem," Erin growled. "You're that insecure with yourself you need to stock Nessie just to prove to everyone what… that you're better than her." She took a deep breath, "Well news flash you're not. All you are is a psycho bitch who needs to get over herself."

Stephanie cackled, "I don't believe I was talking to you troll." She turned her attention back to me, "So where is Jake today Nessie? He finally get tired of your fat ass, cause I must say you sure have gained a lot of weight; no wonder you dropped out of school."

Sighing loudly I asked, "What do you want now Stephanie?"

"The truth," she shrugged.

I started away from her. "And what truth is that?" I asked not slowing down to hear her answer.

"About your baby," she said following me. "I know you're pregnant so why not just fess up?" She turned to her friend and loud whispered, "Can't say that I'm surprised really it explains everything."

I paused, "And what does it explain, Stephanie?"

"A lot of things," she shrugged. "Like why he hangs on your every word, why he's always right there to catch you. He's not protecting you he's protecting his baby." She laughed, "and most importantly why he chose you over me."

I sighed, "You're right he comes home to my bed every night because he has to. Everyone knows you're way better looking than I am, nicer too and lets not forget you're definitely smarter than I am." I took a deep breath, "I mean I allegedly got pregnant and have only ever been with one man and you've allegedly never gotten pregnant and have been with what," I paused, "hundreds." I turned to Erin who was snickering beside me, "Come on lets go eat."

"How dare you call me a slut," Stephanie shrieked.

"I never did," I laughed. "However you just did. A little over sensitive are we?" Erin and I continued to our table quietly talking to each other and ignoring the fuming Stephanie who was still standing in the middle of the aisle.

As we sat down Stephanie stormed towards us. Placing her hands on our table lowered her voice menacingly, "You have done this to me for the last time. Just wait you'll get yours." And she stormed off.

"Well that was exciting," Erin snickered.

"As always we can count on Stephanie and her minions to brighten up a rather mundane shopping trip," I agreed, popping a piece of cucumber in my mouth. After eating we made our way to the parking lot caring the few bags we had.

"Well talk about timing," Aunti Alice sang opening the trunk to her car. "How was lunch?"

"Delicious," Erin grinned.

"Interesting," I said sliding into the back seat. "We saw Stephanie and her little friends." I informed everyone as we made our way out of the parking lot towards home.

"Oh really," Mom raised her eyebrow at me.

I nodded, "Yeppers and she is more sure now then ever that I'm pregnant."

"Yeah it explains a lot don't yah know," Erin laughed. "Like why Jake has taste," she burst out laughing causing everyone else to laugh too.

"There is something seriously wrong with that girl," Aunti Rosalie said shaking her head. "I honestly think she needs to talk with someone."

"Now girls, you don't know what it's like for that girl at home maybe …" Grandma trailed off seeing the looks everyone else in the car was giving her. "I don't mean she has the right to be well, as she is but still."

"It's alright grandma," I said patting her shoulder. "I understand what you're saying."

"So what did you buy?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"…um…nothing?" Mom said more as a question.

A look of disbelief on my face I stared at my mother, "Is this the kind of complete over share with your daughter type of nothing or something else."

She giggled, "Do you really want me to answer that."

I hesitated, "No?"

"Thats what I thought."

"What about the rest of you?" I asked.

"Oh nothing special," Grandma said.

"Shoes, clothes, a couple of purses and oh I got you a really cute blouse Erin," Aunti Alice smiled.

"Over share," Aunti Rosalie quoted my earlier description. I smiled at her in thanks.

Raven huffed, "In all honesty, not a damn thing." She shook her head in disbelief, "I couldn't find a single thing I wanted. How depressing is that?"

The drive home seemed faster then the one there. As grateful as I was for the distraction I couldn't wait to get into my fuzzy jammy bottoms and Jake's t-shirt and put my feet up.

"Do you need any help taking your stuff in?" I asked, praying they said no.

"NO!" everyone yelled as I headed toward the trunk.

"Ookay," I said suspiciously.

Aunti Rose laughed nervously, "We really didn't buy that much sweetie, why don't you go in the house and put your feet up." She smiled innocently, "We'll be right in."

I nodded, "If you're sure," and went into the house.

"Sooo, how was shopping?" A voice I couldn't believe I just heard said from the living room.

"Jake," I squealed running and pouncing at him.

He laughed wrapping me in his arms, "Hey babe. Miss me?"

Kissing him all over his face, "More," kiss, "than," kiss, "you", kiss, "know." I said before finally crushing my lips to his. A low growl escaped from his chest as he parted his with mine. His hands moving to my hips then slowly gliding up the back of my shirt.

"Hmhm," someone cleared their throat and when I say someone I mean William.

Jake's hands slid back to a more appropriate place, "Sorry man." He said getting up and bringing me with him.

"You don't have to apologize to him," I said indignantly.

"Ness," Jake groaned, a little taken aback by my rudeness, before turning toward William, "We'll just take this upstairs." He smirked at me, "Come on baby let me show you just how much I missed you."

Giggling I raced for the stairs with Jake hot on my heels.


	48. Chapter 48

So here is another chapter. I know hell has froze over. LOL Hope you enjoy!

And to Lyric2Soul I was wrong, I totally went there. LMAO

I am not now nor have I ever been SM

Chapter 48

With a squeal I burst into our bedroom. Once inside Jake closing the door pushed me up against it. Kissing my neck he whispered, "I missed you, oh god how I've missed you," over and over again.

"Oh baby," I brought his lips to mine. "I missed you too," I sighed as the tightness in my chest, I hadn't even realized was there, loosened and I could finally breath normally again. When suddenly Jake started to laugh, totally ruining the moment. "What's so funny?" I asked a little annoyed.

He looked down at me, "Apparently I forgot to say hi to two very important people and at least one of them isn't very happy with Daddy." Weird, I was so focused on Jake's close proximity I had't even felt the baby move. He kneeled down placing his hands on either side of my stomach and resting his ear just above my belly button. "Hi Babies. How are Daddy's little minis?" He asked, before getting a response of a sudden flurry of movements from inside. "Oh, my goodness," he cooed. "I missed you too."

I couldn't take it any longer, I burst out laughing, "You are such a dork." I gently pushed his head away from me and made my way over to our bed before climbing into my place. "If you're going to forget all about the Mommy then the least you could do is let her rest her tired legs," I teased.

"Sorry babe," Jake said suddenly concerned. "It never even occurred to me… I mean you were out shopping all day and here I am…"

"Jake," I said cutting him off. "I was teasing really. I'm fine," I yawned.

"Yeah, sure you are," he said climbing into bed with me. He removed my clothes and then his before laying down beside me, resting his hand on my stomach. "How was your day?"

I shrugged, "I had a run in with Stephanie at the mall today."

"Oh yeah?" he said as he started mindlessly drawing circles on my bare shoulder.

"Yep, and shhh," I brought my index finger to my lips, "I'm pregnant… and," I looked around as if making sure no one was listening. "It's yours."

He laughed, "Get the hell out of here."

"Yep," I popped the P. "Thats why you turned her hot ass down and settled with trolly old me."

"Is that why? Hunh I often wondered why."

I slapped his arm, "Ouch my feeling."

"What you only have one?"

"Yes sir," I pointed to myself. "This is one cold hearted bitch over here."

He pinned me to the bed, "You better stop talking about my baby mama like that or else…" he growled playfully.

I patted his cheek, "You're so cute. But in all honestly after talking to Raven today Stephanie bothering me and saying nasty things about me doesn't even phase me now."

"Reeaally," Jake arched an eyebrow at me. "And what did she say to enlighten you?"

"That I needed to look at the whole situation from a different point of view and that at least if she was harassing me she was leaving some other poor human alone." I grinned mischievously, "And that no matter what she says I won because I have you." I poked his chest.

"That Raven is one smart lady," he said tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "Now do you want to tell me whats up with you and William?" He asked. "It's not like you to be rude to house guests; even if they do get on your nerves."

"Nothing," I lied, closing my eyes so he couldn't tell.

"Ness," he said sternly, placing his finger under my chin so I had to look him in the eyes. "You can fool some people but I'm not one of them. Whats up?"

I sighed dramatically, "He said he had a few question about imprinting and the relationships, and well ours really interested him."

He nodded, "As it does many. We don't make sense, not really." He smiled, "Mortal enemies and all that."

I waved my hand around, "I don't buy into any of that crap."

He kissed the tip of my nose, "I know and neither do I, I was just teasing you."

"I know you don't Jake. So anyway he…" I found myself at a loss of words so without saying anything more I closed my eyes after moving into him as close as I could get and placing my hand on his cheek. I opened the connection between us and replayed the entire interaction between William and I the night before.

Jake chuckled, "I have soo been there."

I opened my eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Jealous beyond belief," he said kissing my forehead. "Not understanding a connection between two people and being a total and complete asshole trying to get what I wanted." He paused, "Mind you I was a lot younger than William is." He scoffed. I knew he was talking about the relationship between my parents when my mother was still human. "But can I tell you a secret?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad I didn't get what I thought I wanted because what fate had planned for me is so much better."

I smiled, "Me too."

Slowly he started salt and peppering kisses down my neck. "God I missed you," he said hovering over me.

I snaked my hand around his shoulder and knotted it in his hair at the back of his neck while the other one was clutching his bicep,"I missed you too," I moaned in content before leaning forward and kissing him with all the passion and need I was feeling. As our tongues battled against each other I flipped us over so I could straddle him. "I want you inside me," I purred. "Now," trailing my index finger down his chest, causing him to moan loudly. "Please Jakey," I begged with my eyes. "I need you." Without a word he slowly slid inside of me, our bodies started to move against each other and with each thrust he was going deeper than the one before. "Ohhh god Ohhhh yeah, harder," I whimpered.

I rolled my hips against his causing him to curse loudly, "Fuck Nessie." He swivelled his hips and I whimpered I was so close.

I bit my lip trying to hold back my screams of ecstasy. "Oh Jake," I whimpered interlocking our hands.

Closing my eyes I could feel his hot stare on me, "Nessie, I love you. Baby, I love you so much. I love you so…," His moans strangling out his words as he wrapped his arms around my waist, quickening his movements. Caressing me with his eyes, "Cum for me baby. I wanna see you come undone on top of me." He licked his lips in anticipation. He slowed his movements caressing my inner thighs with his calloused hands, eliciting a loud moan of pleasure from a very shocked me.

"Ohh Jacob. Ohhh my god, Jake. OH! You feel so good. Mmm, ohhh. Yeahhhh," his hands on my hips guided me over and over again "Uhhhh, Uhh, Uh, Yesss. Right there. Yessssssssssss." I screamed as an orgasm ripped through me before he twitched inside of me finding his own release.

He carefully slid me off of him setting me on the bed beside him completely breathless. Snuggling into his chest he buried his nose in my hair, "Mmm you smell so good."

I kissed his chest softly. "Thank you," I giggled suddenly feeling very aware of the rest of the vampires in the house who had just over heard everything that had transpired between my soulmate and myself. "Jake," I mumbled wanting to die.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Can we stay in here forever?"

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I was really loud and I can guarantee…"

Jake started to laugh; placing his hand on my stomach, "It's not like they don't know what we do when we're alone up here."

I could feel the blush rush across my face, "I know; but Jake I was really loud… like really loud."

"I know," he pulled my hips towards his, putting his lips on my ear, "It was hot."

I kissed him again hungrily, "I love you."

"I know," he laughed. "I'm awesome," he kissed me one last time. "Now you should close those beautiful eyes of yours and get some sleep. You're in charge of the three most important people in my life right now and I need you all well rested and healthy."

"I think I could sleep," I yawned. "I'm suddenly spent."

He chuckled pulling the blankets over us as I drifted off to sleep. "Sleep well my Nessie, my life."


	49. Chapter 49

Okay so I know it's been a while but here is another chapter. I have another one already in the works but can't seem to focus on it. Hope you enjoy.

Reviews are always welcome.

Chapter 49

I could feel the sun heat up my already very over heated body as it fought to stay out from behind the ever present cloud cover that never seems to clear. "Ugh," I groaned shielding my eyes from the light.

"Come on babe," Jake said patting my back. "Real vampires aren't effected by the light."

"Maybe," I mumbled from under my pillow. "But I'm only half… maybe we're different."

Jake laughed before removing it and lifting me off the bed, "Let's go sleepy head, we have plans."

I looked at him confused, "We do?"

He nodded, "Yep."

"And when did we make these plans?" I asked.

"We didn't," he emphasized the we. "I did, you're just lucky I've decided to allow for you to join me."

"Oh is that so," I giggled as he set me on my feet. "What if I don't want to?"

"You do," he said unworried. "You'd go anywhere with me and you know it so stop pretending and lets go." He winked at me, "But first we need a shower." I heard me Dad grown from downstairs, "Don't worry Edward there will be no funny business," he chuckled as I pouted.

"Thank you," he said with relief.

The water felt amazing as it beat against my skin, "Where are we going?"

"Out for breakfast," he gave me a big toothy grin. "I'm starving."

"Out?" I asked surprised, knowing Jake preferred Grandma Esme's cooking over everyone else's. "Why?"

"I thought it would be nice," he shrugged. "I mean when was the last time we went out?"

At the prospect of a date, no matter how early it was, with Jake circled my mind I sped up my shower.

"Wow, where's the fire?" he teased as I stepped out wrapping a towel around myself as I made my way to my dresser.

"Come on," I said. "I wanna go."

He chuckled before joining me, "Well your mood has seemed to change."

"What can I say the thought of going on a date is exciting to me."

After we were both dressed we headed down the stairs.

"I'm taking Nessie out for breakfast," Jake announced as we entered the kitchen.

"Okay, have fun," Grandma Esme said with a smile.

"But not as much fun as last night," Uncle Emmett laughed, quickly joined by Uncle Jasper.

"Har har," I said heading for the door.

I could still hear them laughing when we reached the main road. "So everyone seems a little weird today," I commented when we were away from the house.

Jake raised his eyebrow at me, "Weird how?"

"It's hard to explain," I said. "Like the fact I didn't see either of my Auntis but their husbands were in the living room."

"Hunh, I never noticed."

"And where was Seth and Erin?"

"They were just reunited from their little separation last night too," he smirked. "They were both probably still asleep."

"I suppose," I blushed as thoughts of the night before ran through my mind.

"We're here," Jake said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you coming in or do you plan on staying in the truck?" He asked climbing out.

I shook my head, "Sorry, I was kinda lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" He asked opening my door. After getting out of the truck I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into it kissing my palm as I opened the connection between us showing him several scenes from our interaction last night along with every emotion I was feeling at the time. He moaned quietly before leaning over to whisper in my ear, "If you want to continue on this date in public I wouldn't advise showing me anything like that again." His voice was low and husky, "I could just as easily take you back home and reenact what you just showed me and then some."

I could feel my body heat in response, "Sorry, I'll behave." I grabbed his hand and we headed into the diner. We found a booth tucked away in a corner and took our seats; Jake sitting across from me. I looked at him quizzically, "What do I smell or something?"

He shook his head, "No but your images are still fresh in my mind and I think to avoid a scene I should sit with at least a table between us."

"Oh," I blushed.

A waitress came over with two menus and handed them to us, "Hello welcome to Mamas and Papas. I'm Betty and I'll be your server today."

"Hello Betty," Jake said. "I already know what I'd like so you can have this back. Thank you." He handed the older woman back the folded cardboard. "You ready?" he asked.

"Not quite yet," I smiled. "Why don't you order yours first and hopefully I will know what I want by the time you're done."

"Okay; I'll have three orders of french toast, twenty strips of beacon, four eggs and two large glasses of milk, please,"

"That's a lot of food are you sure that's what you want?" Betty asked.

"Yes thank you," he smiled in response.

"And you miss?" she asked.

"I'll have french toast as well please and a glass of water," I smiled at her sweetly. "Please."

She nodded as she finished writing down what I wanted. "It'll be about twenty minutes because of the size of your order," she looked at Jake.

"That'll be fine; thank you," Jake said.

"Well that was fun," I laughed. "I thought she was going to pass out when you gave her your grocery list."

"Grocery list," Jake arched his eyebrow at me causing me to laugh harder.

"Lookie who we have here," a voice coming from behind me said.

I groaned inwardly. "Hi Chad," I said as he approached the table.

"Hey Nessie, How have you been?" he asked sliding in beside me. "Damn girl you're still hot," his eyes wandered up and down the part of my body that wasn't hidden by the table. "Where've you been? I haven't seen you around school."

I shrugged, "I'm only back for a visit. I switched to an all girl private boarding school." Jake raised an eyebrow at me in question. I just smirked and refocused on the boy beside me. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He held his finger up, motioning for me to wait, "I'm just visualizing you in the hot school girl uniform… with a bunch of girls."

"Look man you need to get the fuck out of here now and stop talking to Nessie like that," Jake growled.

Chad held his hands up in surrender, "Jesus man calm down."

"Not until you apologize," Jake commanded.

I reached across the table taking his hand, "Baby it's okay. I honestly don't care what he says."

He looked at me drawing a deep breath. "I'm going to the bathroom; When I get back he," he jerked his head toward Chad, "had better be gone or else." As Jake stood Betty returned to the table with our order. He smiled at her politely, "Thank you."

Betty smiled at him, "You're very welcome dear." She placed our order onto the table before leaving.

"Thank you very much," I said hoping now that our food had arrived Chad would leave and let us eat. I poured a small about of syrup onto my french toast but still he sat there. "What do you want Chad?" I asked exasperatedly. "He wasn't joking about the 'or else' part."

"Why don't you come out with me tonight? There's a group of us going to the movies, you know one of those group date night things," he smiled, obviously trying to be alluring. "I was supposed to go with Brooke but I can always cancel."

"Pass," I gave him my WTF face. "I'm with Jake, Chad and you know it."

"Thats only because you've never had any of this," he motioned to himself before leaning over and kissing my neck. "Come on Babe we could be really good together."

I pushed him away from me, "Are you fucking kidding me? Move," I said pushing him off the bench.

"Come on bro lets get out of here," Lucas said helping his brother off the floor. "You're crossing a line and that Jacob guy is going to kick your ass."

Chad ignoring his brother slid back in beside me, "Seriously Renesmee what does that Jake guy have that I don't?" he started running his finger up and down my neck and arm.

I swatted his hand away. "The list is too long to give you right now, seeing as Jake is making his way back here," I said gesturing toward the back of the restaurant.

"I'm not scared of him," he said before putting his lips to mine in a very one sided kiss; then suddenly they were gone.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again," Jake boomed, his body trembling as he clenched his fists.

I quickly slid out of my place putting myself between My Jacob and the boy, who could very easily get himself hurt, "Jake," I placed my hand on his cheek willing him to look at me. "He's not worth it." I placed my hand on my stomach, "We need you."

Taking a deep breath he turned to Lucas, "Get him out of here." Then turned to Chad, "This is your lucky day boy."

Lucas nodded grabbing his brothers arm and dragging him outside. "You just dodged a serious ass kicking," he said as the door closed.

"Holy fuck," Chad yelled just passed the door. "Did you see and hear what that whore said and did?" He looked at Lucas, "He got her knocked up… Stephanie's been right this whole time." He smiled obviously proud of himself for something, "Well that explains why she turned me down."

"Yeah, I'm sure thats why," Lucas said sarcastically before climbing into his car. "Let's get out of here dumb ass."

I noticed Jake's jaw tighten and fist clench when Chad called me a whore but chose to ignore it until they were gone. "Jake," I patted his arm soothingly. "It doesn't matter what he says. I'm a big girl I can handle a few harsh names thrown my way."

He sighed heavily, "I know babe, but you shouldn't have to." Resting his hand on my stomach, "They are…"

I pulled his lips to mine cutting his words short. "Let's eat," I smiled picking up my fork after we pulled apart. He nodded grabbing his fork and digging in. As we were finishing off our food Jake started to act weirder and weirder. "Is something wrong?" I asked as he checked his watch for the twentieth time in about that long.

He looked at me confused, "Hunh?"

"You keep looking at you watch. Am I keeping you from something?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. Alice just asked me… I mean… I was told to have you home early." Jake shrugged, "Maybe Alice wants to take you shopping again or something."

I arched my eyebrow at him in disbelief, "If you say so."

Just then Betty came by with the check, "Here we go," she smiled handing it to Jake. "Hope everything was satisfactory."

"It was more than that," I smiled. "It was delicious."

She smiled brightly, "Glad you enjoyed yourself." Jake handed her back the small folder that had the bill in it with money inside. "Now you guys have a lovely day."

"You too thank you," Jake smiled rising from his seat. "Do you need a hand Ness?"

I shook my head, "I'm alright, thanks anyway though."

"Any time babe," he smirked, draping his arm over my shoulder as we left the restaurant.

The drive back to the house was unusually slow. Like the rest of my family Jake loved to drive fast and his pace was frustrating me, "Wow Jake," I snickered. "You just got passed by an old lady in one of those motorized scooters," I teased.

He turned so I could see him roll his eyes at me, "Maybe I'm not ready to share you just yet."

"Yeah I'm sure thats it," I laughed. He didn't speak for a long while. "Penny for your thoughts."

Shrugging he answered, "Just thinking about you… and our soon to be family."

I beamed at his response, "I think those thoughts are worth way more then a penny."

"Me too." He took my hand kissing my knuckles without taking his eyes from the road, "I love you, you know."

I nodded, "I know. I love you too."

As we turned up the long driveway the first thing I noticed was how unusually quiet it was. _What in the world is going on? No one said anything about going out when we left earlier. _I could feel panic start to creep up on me as one word came to mind; _Volturi!_


	50. Chapter 50

**Okay so here is the next chapter, the longest one yet. I hope you enjoy. As always reviews are welcome and appreciated. **

Chapter 50

Jake was so calm as we climbed out of the car, "Whats wrong Ness?" He wrapped his arm around my waist, ushering me toward the front door.

"Doesn't it seem strange?" I asked.

He looked at me puzzled, "Strange?"

I gestured toward the house with my chin, "It's too quiet."

He shook his head as we continued to walk, "Nah, Come on every things fine I promise." Then he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" voices rang out from everywhere.

Tears sprung to my eyes, "Oh… My… God." I turned to Jake, "This is why we had to go out today… you knew and you kept it a secret." I must say I was more than a little impressed. "But how…" I looked around the room at all the guests; there was Rachel and Paul, Sam and Emily, both couples with their new bundles of joy, our cousins the Denali, Kim and Jared, Embry, Quill, Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Sue and Billy. William, Raven and Joseph and of course the rest of my family. I couldn't stop smiling, "I can't believe you're all here."

Jake leaned down kissing me on the cheek, "Told you there was nothing to worry about." Taking me by the hand he led me toward a chair with balloons and streamers tied to it, "Come on lets go get you seated."

Aunti Alice clapped her hands, "Okay so this is the part where the men usually leave," she paused. "But seeing as there is nothing normal about any of us they're going to stay. However they MUST," She looked right at Jake, "play ALL the games." Jake snickered before nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay the first thing on the list to do is baby games," Mom said. "Now everyone we need you to go and get one of these baby pins and put it on. The rules are you are not allowed to say the word baby or infant. If someone hears you say it that person gets to take your pin and then whoever has the most pins at the end of the shower wins a prize."

"This sounds like fun," Grandma Esme said.

After everyone had their pins Aunti Alice called Jake and some of the other pack to the centre of the room, "Okay Jake, Seth, Sam, Quill and Embry you're going to play the first game." She handed each man a baby bottle full of what look like pop in it and put giant baby bibs around their necks.

"What exactly are we supposed to do with this?" Sam asked.

She smiled angelically at the men, "When I say go you are to drink the bottle. Who ever finishes first wins."

I laughed as Erin came over and sat beside me, she shook her camera in my direction, "I am so getting pictures of this." She laughed, "Maybe I'll use the one of Seth as this years christmas card."

"Make sure you get a good one of Jake for me too, I'm thinking of hanging it in the nursery," I giggled.

Erin snapped her fingers, "Oh man I thought you were going to say baby."

"Ah ha," I exclaimed louder then planned. "Give me your pin."

"Shit," she laughed handing it to me.

"Erin language," Grandma scolded.

She smiled sheepishly at her, "Sorry."

"On your mark get set go," Aunti Alice said.

The room erupted into cheers and laughter as these five huge men in bibs started sucking on the baby bottles.

"Done," Seth yelled dropping the bottle to the floor.

"Fixed," Embry laughed. "It wasn't that long ago this wolf was a pup, I demand a resip."

Everyone joined into the razing of poor Seth until Aunti Alice handed him a wrapped package, "Your prize sir."

"Why thank you," he said taking it.

"Oooh what is it," Erin squealed jumping onto his lap.

"A box," he laughed.

"Open it, open it.," she chanted.

"I don't know if I'm allowed yet," he told her.

"You're more then welcome to," he was told.

Seth started to remove the paper when Erin taunted,"Rip it, we're not saving the paper. Come on." He laughed before handing her the half opened box.

"Here why don't you finish for me?"

She looked at him shocked, "What? Why?"

"Cause if you don't find out whats in it soon I bet your pretty little head is going to explode and today is supposed to be about Nessie and if her best friends head explodes she'll be upset and the day will be ruined," he kissed her forehead. "And I bet Esme wouldn't be too happy with you getting brains all over her floor."

"Nice," she laughed before removing the rest of the paper. "Oh. My. God." She looked at Alice, "This is some prize."

Alice just shrugged, "It's nothing really." Everyone had turned their attention to Erin and Seth.

"So…" Emmett said. "What is it?"

Erin reached into the box and pulled out a clear faced watch that showed all it's mechanisms on a black leather strap. "Oh my god," Rachel squealed. "Thats a Richard Mille Tourbillon."

"A what?" Paul asked.

"A very expensive watch," she deadpanned.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Next game," Aunti Alice cheered trying to get everyone back on track. Just then Grandma Esme came into the room carrying several pairs of pantyhose. "Okay so this game is for whoever wants to play," she said. Who ever plays gets two minutes to try to put on a pair of pantyhose." Aunti Alice paused for a minute, turning around grabbing something out of a bag on the floor beside her. "However you will be wearing these," she held up a pair of oven mitts.

"There is no way I'm playing this game," Embry laughed. "I'm still single and have a rep to protect."

"Sure, sure," Paul said. "You just don't want everyone to see how easily and comfortable you are with wearing ladies unmentionables." Different members of the pack burst out laughing.

However Embry being the good sport he is just rolled his eyes and responded with, "You know you like it baby." Causing an even louder round of hysterics.

"Nessie," Aunti Alice said, "You're playing this one."

I looked at her shocked, "What? You're making me play." She just nodded and held up a pair of mitts. "Thanks," I mumbled grabbing them out of her hands." Along with myself Uncle Emmett, Aunti Rose, Rachel, Seth, Mom and Grandpa Carlisle were going to play.

"You ready Edward?" she asked looking at my father who had a stop watch in his hand.

"Yep," he said showing her it in his hand.

"Alright on your mark get set…go" she said.

I could hear the clicking of cameras as I very difficultly tried to get the tights on. The mittens were making them so slippery it kept sliding out of my hands. I almost fell over twice but Jake was right there to catch me.

"And thats time," dad said from across the room.

Aunti Rose was laughing hysterically at Uncle Emmett who'd managed to get the pantyhose all the way one but had several holes in them and half the top elastic waistband was detached. "You look hot babe," She laughed. Hold still so I can get a picture."

We played several more games with Rachel winning the dirty diaper game and Emily winning the baby food one. Aunti Alice of course had gone all out on prizes so there were several more extravagant items. Emily got at Tiffany Grace bracelet with both princess-cut and brilliant round diamonds in a platinum setting. While Rachel received a pair of Emerald-Cut inside out diamond hoop Earrings also in platinum. There were also pearl earrings, onyx cuff links and matching tie clip in white gold, several more watches for both men and women and other high end jewellery.

"Okay last game," Mom said coming into the room with a roll of twine and a pair of scissors. "The rules of this one are easy" she said as she made her way over to Seth who was farthest away. "You unwind this twine until you think it is the perfect length to go around Renesmee's stomach. Whoever's the closest wins." Jake looked at me with a huge smile and a wink before mom said, "Oh and ah... Jake… you can't play."

"What? Why?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

"Unfair advantages," she shrugged.

He nodded his head in agreement, "True."

As mom made her way around the room everyone pulled out the string. Some of them like both Grandma Esme and Grandma Sue pulled small amounts knowing it was to small but not wanting to hurt my feelings while Uncle Emmett pulled out probably three times as much as he's need trying to get under my skin. I just smiled at him with my sweetest smile while rubbing my stomach. I started to have braxton hicks a couple of days ago and when I did too much like today they'd start back up and slowly drawing circles on it seemed to ease them a little bit. When everyone had their twine I stood so everyone could wrap theirs around my middle. Dad was the first one to measure it. His was very close but not exact. Mom, Grandma Esme and Rachel were all about the same length but still not right. When I got to Uncle Emmett he started to wrap it around me and circled be about three time as I laughed. "Uncle Emmett," laugh "You," laugh, "Are so," laugh "mean."

Everyone joined in when all of a sudden I froze, "Oh, my god!"

"What's wrong?" Jake asks slightly panicked as he rushed to my side along with my parents.

"I think my… my water just broke," I told them a little concerned.

Grandpa made his way to my side, "Are you having any pains?"

I shook my head no. "I was laughing and all of a sudden I felt a gush and something wet started to run down my leg."

"Maybe you just peed," Uncle Emmett interjected.

"Thank you, Emmett, that was very helpful," Aunti Rosalie said sarcastically. He held his hands up in surrender at his wife's snippy comment.

"No, I don't think so," I told Grandpa. "Thats not really what it felt like." Just then a growing pain rocked my body as my stomach tightened. "Uhm Grandpa, the answer to the pain question is yes."

Thats when Grandpa Carlisle completely shifted from grandfather mode to Doctor. "We need to get Nessie upstairs," he told Jake who scooped me up and ran upstairs.

"Thanks for coming," I called to everyone as we left the room. "and sorry about this," I could hear a few chuckles from some of the pack.

Jacob laid me on the hospital bed, "How do you feel?"

"Fine," I said, tears lacing my eyes.

He bent down and kissed my forehead, "What's wrong Ness?"

"I'm scared," I whispered.

He brushed a few stray curls out of my face as Grandpa and Dad came in and started to get all the medical equipment ready. "There's nothing to be scared of, I'm right here. I'll do anything you need all you have to do is tell me."

"I know," I took a sharp breath as another contraction started.

"Try focusing on something else," Dad said. "Sometimes it helps with the contractions."

I closed my eyes and focused on the noises downstairs. I could hear Aunti Alice, _"Well I guess thats the end of the baby shower. Thank you everyone for coming."_

Then Mom, _"Yes thank you very much. I know Nessie was really happy everyone could make it and I'm sure she'd love whatever it was you have brought her."_ She paused, _"You are more then welcome to stay and wait to meet my new grandchildren or if you have a long drive or need to leave please feel free to do so, no one will be offended." _

"Okay Nessie," Grandpa said bringing me back to the room, "I need you to put your legs up here so I can check and see how far you've dilated." I nodded and did as I was told. Dad squeezed some jelly on Grandpa's glove before he turned his attention back to me again. "This will be uncomfortable and may hurt a little but..." Grandpa placed his fingers at my opening and I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before giving a slight nod for him to continue. "Looks like we're not going to have long to wait at all," he said as he pulled his fingers out and removed the glove. "You're already a good six to seven centimetres and seventy percent effaced."

I focused on the conversations going on downstairs again. _"I can't believe I'm going to be a great grandfather by the end of today," _Grandpa Charlie had said. _"I can't believe my youngest child and only son is about to be a dad,"_ Billy had commented. Then something Seth said caught my attention, _"I'm going to go phase and let Leah know Jake's about to become a dad." _

_"Okay,"_ Erin whispered.

As my contractions got closer together and more painful I found it harder to just breath through them. Whatever was going on downstairs was completely irrelevant at this point in time. "Grandpa," I cried, "I don't think I can do this."

Mom had come in at some point but stayed silent until now, "Yes you can." She came and sat beside Jake. "You are stronger then you realize."

I shook my head, "I can't…"

Jake kissed the top of my head, "Look at me baby." I turned towards him. "You can do this. I know you can." He took a deep breath, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Just then Grandpa and Dad rejoined us. "Okay Ness I'm going to check you again," Grandpa said. I took a deep breath to prepare myself before nodding for him to continue. "Well congratulations, it's time to push."

Mom and Dad both started to get the room ready for our new arrivals while Grandpa got himself ready and positioned in the right place. Jake took my hand kissing it just as Grandpa looked up at me. "Okay what I need you to do is push like you're trying to have a bowel movement." He then looked at Jake, "Jake I need you to help hold her up when she's pushing." He nodded and placed his hand behind my back.

"We're all ready," Dad said as he and mom came over and each lifted one of my legs.

"Alright ready… now push," Grandpa said. As I was pushing I was counting in my head to ten then took a deep breath and did it again. "You're doing beautifully," Grandpa encouraged. "I can see the top of the baby's head." Three more pushes and little Blaez (means wolf in Old Breton) Edward Jacob Black was born. He weighed Eight pounds three ounces and has a full head of jet black hair like his father and was crying to my delight. Grandpa handed him to me and I cried along with him, kissing his forehead, cheeks and hand.

"He's beautiful," I whispered as he started to settle. I looked into Jake's eyes and could see the love he held for our new son and tears again started to run unchecked down my cheeks.

There was a soft wrap on the door, "May I come in?" It was Aunti Alice.

"Of course," I said.

"I thought you might need some help with the babies," she said dancing over to us.

"If you could take him over to the heating bassinet and clean him up that would be wonderful," Grandpa told her. "Okay Nessie after Alice takes Blaez I need you to push on your next contraction."

I nodded, "Okay." I smiled at him, "Here comes one now" Jake, Mom and Dad were all back in their original places and I began to push.

"I can see the head," Grandpa said. "Now give me one more really hard push and we should have the head out." I did as I was told and soon Tala (means red wolf in Sioux) SaraBell Black was born. She like her brother had a full head of black hair only hers seemed curly. She weighed five pounds even and was very quiet only whimpering for a few seconds before quieting.

"Is she alright?" I asked concerned by her silence.

Grandpa took her from me and checked her over, "Yes perfect, just very mellow it would seem." He handed my little sleeping angel back to me so I could have a few moments with her. She was beautiful and so alert. We just sat there looking into each others eye for several long minutes. "Okay sweetie I'm going to take her over and get her all cleaned up," Mom said as she took the baby from me.

Jake bent down to whisper in my ear, "Do you mind if I go over with them?"

I shook my head, "Not at all." I beamed at him, "Can you believe it, we're parents."

"I know, scary isn't it," he laughed kissing the top of my head. "You did great Mommy."

When Jake left my side grandpa turned to me, "We're going to have to deliver the after birth now and then you'll be all done and can rest and get to know your new beautiful babies." I nodded and before long Grandpa was done and cleaning up.

Jake brought my two beautiful babies over and handed them to me, "This is your Mommy."

I smiled bigger then I have ever smiled before, "Hi my babies." I kissed the top o their little heads and just stared at them. Blaez reached up for me and smiled.

"They're a lot like you were," Dad said. "Their comprehension is unbelievable. I thought they'd be more like human babies but they're not."

Everyone left giving Jake and I a few minutes alone with our new family before bringing up our guests who I know are all dying to meet the new members of the pack. A soft knock on the door interrupted our silence. "Do you mind if people start to come and meet these little angels?" Mom asked.

"Not at all."

"Good, I'll go get them," Mom said disappearing back the way she'd come. The first to come up were my Aunti Rosalie, Grandma Esme, Aunti Alice and of course Mom came back with them, "We thought you might want to get cleaned up a little before everyone comes up here."

"Thats a great idea," I told them as I handed the now sleeping babies to their Daddy. Aunti Alice and Grandma started to strip the bed and put new sheets and blankets on it as soon as Aunti Rose and Mom had me on my feet. They helped me into the bathroom where I had a quick shower and used a pad for the first time. "These feel like a diaper," I complained to my mother as she helped me into my clean clothes. Both her and Aunti Rose laughed. After everything was cleaned up I started to climb back into the hospital bed when I paused. "Is there any reason for me to stay in here or can I go back to my own room?"

"I don't see why you have to stay in here," Grandma said. When Grandpa did call upstairs for me to stay there we left the makeshift delivery room and went to mine.

"This is a million times better," I said climbing into my side of the bed as Mom, Aunti Rose and Aunti Alice fluffed my pillows and got me comfortable in a sitting position. "Thank you," I smiled at them. "Now bring on the visitors." Jake handed me Tala and sat down beside me.

Rachel, Paul, Sam and Emily were the first people allowed upstairs. Dad felt they should start on the long drive home so they could get their own babies home. "Where are my niece and nephew?" Rachel squealed.

Jake just shook his head as he handed Blaez over to his sister. "Rachel, I'd like to introduce you to Blaez," He smiled proudly and that tiny little jewel," He pointed to the baby in my arms, "is Tala."

"Look at you," she cooed. "Aren't you the handsomest guy in the room." He seemed to like that because he smiled at her. She turned to Jake, "He's already smiling?"

"We assume they'e going to be like Nessie was," Jake told her. "She was an exceptional baby."

"Oh," was all she said before turning her attention back to the baby in her arms.

"Do you mind?" Emily asked pointing to the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Not at all," I handed Tala over to her.

"Congratulations," Sam said shaking Jake's hand.

"Thanks man."

"They kind of remind me of you and Nessie," Paul laughed.

"Well they are their babies so I'd hope so," Rachel giggled.

He shook his head, "Thats not what I mean. Blaez is this huge beast and Tala is this little tiny angel."

"Hmm," Jake said thoughtfully. "I guess you're right."

Rachel and Emily switched babies and then both the men took turns holding the twins before saying good bye and leaving the room. "Thanks for coming," I said to my sister-in-law and dearest friend. "We'll come down to La Push soon."

"We're looking forward to it," Rach said before heading downstairs. "Oh and Jacob, I'm holding you to it."

He just smiled before turning to me, "I'm going to go downstairs and say goodbye and then bring your grandparents and my Dad up here to see you and meet the newest members of their families."

"Okay, and Jake can you send Erin up when you go down. I know she's dying to get up here."

He kissed the top of my head, "Anything for you." And then he was gone and for the first time since they were born it was just me, Blaez and Tala. I snuggled and kissed there little cheeks and noses knowing this moment wasn't going to last very long.

"Knock, knock," Erin said standing in the doorway. "Jake told me it was my turn to meet these beautiful little creatures."

"It sure is. Come on in," I patted the bed beside me. "Where's Seth?" I asked as she sat down.

I handed her Tala, "He went to phase and let Leah know that you'd had the babies and that their Alpha had just become a dad."

"Well that was nice of him," I said as Erin stared at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"I guess so," she looked at me. "But enough of that crap, how are you?"

"Actually I feel great. I'm a little tired but other then that I feel perfectly normal."

"Thats good," she pointed between the babies so we would switch. "Seeing as no one knew what was going to happen." I just nodded in response. "Oh Nessie they are the sweetest babies I've ever seen," Erin gushed. "I mean it to, not like when sometimes you see someones baby and you just tell them that so they're not offended."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Thank you."

"Can I tell you something?" she asked lowering her voice.

"You can tell me anything you know that," I told her.

She moved her face so close to my ear I could feel her breathing, "I think I might be pregnant."

"You…What? Have you told Seth?"

She shook her head no, "I'm not sure how he's going to react. I don't want him to be mad."

"I can promise you this, he'll be a lot of things but mad isn't one of them," I tried to assure her.

"You won't say anything, right?"

"Of course not." Just then Jake, Seth, Grandma Sue, Billy and Grandpa Charlie were at our room. "Hi," I smiled brightly. "Welcome."

Grandpa Charlie was the first one to my side hugging me, "How are you doing kiddo?"

"I'm great," I told him. I gestured to Tala, "Would you like to hold your great granddaughter?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said taking the baby from me. "Hello there little princess," Grandpa cooed. "I'm your great grandpa Charlie."

I noticed as everyone else gravitated toward the babies Billy stayed silent at the door. "Are you going to come and meet your grandchildren?" Jake asked.

He nodded and slowly wheeled himself next to me where Grandpa Charlie handed Tala to him. Billy just stared at her for the longest time not saying a word as tears rimmed his eyes. "She has your mothers eyes," he ran a finger softly over her brow. "Sara's eyes." No one spoke and barely breathed for several long minutes as Billy had his moment with his very first granddaughter. "She's beautiful Jacob. I'm so happy for the both of you," He handed her to him, "Congratulations."

Jacob beamed, "Thank you Dad." He handed Tala off to Grandma Sue and took Blaez from Seth who was making silly faces at him. "And this is my boy, Blaez."

"Wow, you're a sturdy fellow aren't you," Billy chuckled as he gently bounced the baby in his arms. After promises of a recent future visit Jake helped Billy back downstairs and out to Grandpa Charlie's truck so they could make the long drive back to La Push.

The Denali were the next to come and meet their new cousins. Carmen of course spoke to them in spanish and they seemed to love the sound of the rhythm of the words as she spoke them and soon they were both asleep. Kate gushed while they all passed them around before handing the tiny bundles to Jake and taking their leave. I heard Mom promise to call in a few weeks and let them know how we were all doing.

"Where are Kim, Jared and Embry?" I asked, realizing they hadn't been upstairs yet.

"They have a hotel room and are going to stop by tomorrow before heading home," Jake told me. "They didn't want to overwhelm you."

"They could have stayed," I sighed. "There was no reason…"

Jake placed his finger over my lips silencing me, "They weren't planning on driving back tonight anyway. They'll be by in the morning."

"Okay," I mumbled through his finger.

"Are you up for more visitors?" Uncle Jasper asked before entering.

"Of course, please come in," I beamed, exited that my uncles were finally going to meet their niece and nephew. Uncle Jasper took Tala while Uncle Emmett held Blaez.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you," Uncle Jazz cooed at the baby in his arms. "She looks like you Ness only with Jacob's eyes and the colour of her hair." He gently played with a curl, "she has your curls. She's beautiful congratulations."

Uncle Emmett was talking to Blaez in a really funny voice, "You're going to be one strong little man aren't you." He stuck his finger out for the baby to grab. "You're going to help Uncle Emmett take on these other guys aren't you? Yes you are I can tell."

We all laughed. "Dad, why don't you go tell Joseph and them they can come in too I feel kind of bad that they're downstairs all alone." He nodded before going to find our newest cousins. I wasn't sure how I felt about William coming up but decided we might as well learn to get along."

Raven and Joseph were the first ones in, Dad and William followed a few minutes later. William with a 'deep in thought face'. I raised my eyebrow at my father, _'Whats that all about?'_ I thought.

He very slightly shook his head meaning for me to let it go. Raven took her turn to hold the babies before a yawn escaped me. "Sorry," I apologized. "I think I'm starting to feel the effects of the day."

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Grandma Esme assured me patting my leg. "Having a baby is hard work and you had two." I smiled at her in thanks before she kissed my forehead.

"Come on guys we should probably head out and hunt or go to bed or something," Dad said. "Let's let the new family get to know each other and have some down time."

"Yes," Grandma agreed. "They'll all still be here in the morning."

Kisses were given to both the babies and myself as my family headed out to give Jake and I some privacy. "Would you mind if I stayed for a few minutes?" William asked. "I would really like to talk to you in private."

I looked at Jake before answering, "I guess so."

We heard everyone leave before Jake kissed my cheek, "I'll go downstairs and grab some food. Do you want anything?"

"Umm, some cherries please."

"Kay, I'll be right back," and then he too was gone.

"Nessie… I'm sorry about what happened while Jacob was gone," he sighed. "I'm not that guy. I have no idea what got into me and I owe both you and Jacob an apology." He sat at the foot of my bed. "I'd just always wanted children and then to meet someone who could give them to me made me hope but unfortunately her heart already belonged to another and I said and did things that I'm ashamed of."

"William," I said placing my hand on his. "I… You're forgiven." I couldn't think of anything else to say so we sat for several long seconds in silence before my brain started to work again. "You know, you may not be able to have children of your own but your part of our family now so you will get to watch Tala and Blaez grow up." I took a needed breath, "Help raise them as my Aunts and Uncles did with me."

"I would like that," he smiled. "May I?" I nodded and handed him Blaez who seemed unphased by the temperature change. "Hello to you sir. I'm your Uncle William." I could see the baby kicking his legs and flailing his arms as William spoke to him.

I heard a knock on the front door and held my breath worried about who would be on the other side. Then it occurred to me I was being stupid. There was a long silence before footsteps, Jacob's and someone else's, headed up the stairs. "Look who came to meet her Alpha's new babies," Jake said coming into our room and handing me my cherries.

I smiled knowing it would be the loan she wolf standing awkwardly just outside the door. "Thanks for coming," I said to her. "I know it means a lot to me and Jacob."

She slowly made her way further into my room, "Well I had to see for myself what Jacob Black would produce."

Jake took Tala out of my arms and took her over to Leah. "This is my daughter Tala. Would you like to hold her?"

A look of fear quickly crossed her face, "I don't know. She's really small what if I drop her or something?"

Jake laughed, "Well she's part vampire and part werewolf I'm pretty sure she'd bounce."

"That's so not funny," Leah smirked. "But I'm serious."

"It'll be fine," he assured her. But right before he handed her to Leah, William turned around with Blaez still in his arms. Leah's face went blank and all the hardness and anger seemed to wash away.

All I could think was, _'NO WAY, LEAH JUST IMPRINTED!'_


	51. Chapter 51

**So here is the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long but life keeps getting in the way. I know it's not overly long but it just seemed to end itself. As always reviews are alway welcome. **

Chapter 51

Leah just imprinted. It was the most fascinating thing in the world to see. The constant pain in her eyes gone, the inner turmoil that was always present on her face washed away and there she stood looking more at peace then I'd ever seen her. Her hostility toward the vampire she'd just imprinted on was fake. No one not even William believed it. I'm not sure how long they stood there staring at each other when Leah finally threw her hands into the air, "A vampire, you've got to be kidding me."

Jacob laughed going to join them. "Come on Leah you have to admit this is totally and completely…," he laughed unable to find the right words. "Welcome to the pack," Jake said patting William on the back. "If you have any questions feel free to talk to either Nessie or myself."

He shook his head, "I'm not really sure what just happened."

"Leah just…" He was cut off by Leah.

"Isn't it my place to tell him, when I feel the time is right?"

"Of course it is," Jake said taking our newborn son from William.

"Why don't you guys talk?" Jake suggested. "Get to know each other. Find out what or if you have anything in common."

She growled, "What could we possibly have in common? He's a vampire, I'm a werewolf."

Jake just shrugged, "Who knows. Go, talk, find out."

"Is that an order?"

"No, I know how this works. Resist all you want. Eventually you'll go looking for him."

"May I ask what you're talking about?" William asked.

"Honestly I would love to tell you but as my dear beta has said it's not my place," He smiled at her sweetly. "She'll tell you in due time."

Leah growled something inaudible as she exited our room.

"I give her less then a week," Jake laughed.

"Nessie…" William trailed off. "Who was that… I mean…?"

"She's Jake's second in command," I told him patting the edge of my bed for him to sit. "She's Seth's older sister."

"I didn't know young Seth had a sister."

"She has a tendency to stay away," I told him. "She had her heart broken because my family returned to Forks. It's a very long and sad story that I'm sure she'll tell you in her own time ."

"I don't understand," he said shaking his head. "When I looked into her eyes I saw a future I'd never dreamed to have."

"Can you just trust me and wait for her to come to terms with what just happened?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Good I'm glad," I smiled at him.

"Now I will take my leave and let you and your new babies get some sleep," he said standing and heading for the door, "and congratulations, both of you."

"Thank you," we said in unison as he left our room.

I put the twins into the bassinet beside my bed and snuggled in.

"Tired?" Jake asked.

"Mmm," I answered.

"Can't imagine why," he teased. "You've only just given birth to twins and have had nonstop visitors ever since."

I laughed, "I'm just going to sleep for a few hours, alright?"

"Sleep until you're rested," Jake said kissing my forehead. "I'm just going to go and check on Leah and then I'll join you… If thats okay with you."

"No; its fine, go."

I'm not sure how long I slept but when I finally woke up I was wrapped in Jake's arms and could hear humming coming from the other side of my room. "Sleep well?" Aunti Rosalie asked when I started to stir.

"Yes, thank you," I yawned. "But why didn't you wake me when Blaez woke up? I don't expect you guys to do the work for me."

"Trust me I don't mind," she said kissing his forehead. "He wasn't hungry he just wanted up so I didn't see the point in disturbing you."Aunti Rose brought my new son over to me, "However I think he may be looking for food now that he's heard your voice," she laughed handing him to me.

"Hi there my boy," I cooed resting him in my arms. "Are you a hungry guy?" I continued to talk to him as I opened my shirt and attached him to my breast. "Aunti Rose, do you think you could make him a bottle for me?" I asked.

She cocked her eyebrow, "Really, even after breastfeeding him?"

I nodded, "He has an appetite like his father."

"Oh my," she laughed. "I'll get right on it then," and then she was gone.

I didn't have to wait long for Aunti Rose to return with the bottle. "Thank you, I really didn't want to wake Jake. I'm not sure how long he was out with Leah last night."

"It was quite late when he finally got home. He told us what happened and that Leah is so torn."

"You should have seen her face," I said. "Even though it was a complete shock and probably her worst nightmare come true, she looked so peaceful. Like the world had been lifted from her shoulders."

"I hope she manages to find happiness," Aunti Rose said kissing the top of my head.

"Me too."

"Everyone is waiting downstairs for you guys. When should I tell them you'll be down?"

"As soon as Jake wakes up," I said looking down at the baby in my arms. "It's still so weird, yah know."

"What's weird?"

"That I'm a mom. We weren't sure I was ever going to be able to have children and now I have two."

"And they're perfect."

"That they are," Jake said waking beside me. "Just like their mother."

"Well see as you have joined that land of the living, I'll go downstairs and wait for you with the rest of the family."

"We'll be down shortly," I promised.

She nodded before once again slipping away at vampire speed.

Jake picked Tala up as she started to fuss. "Good morning my little princess."

I watched as she kicked her legs and flailed her arms in response to her father's voice. "She's happy to see you."

"So it would seem," he laughed. "Already a daddy's girl aren't you my little angel?"

"Trade me," I said handing Blaez to his father and snatching Tala. I opened the other side of my shirt attaching her for her breakfast. "Here," I handed Jake a bottle. "Aunti Rose is one smart cookie," I said to the babies. "I asked for one bottle and she brought me two." When Blaez was done his bottle and Tala was ready for hers we traded back.

"Looks like we've already started some type of feeding routine," Jake said slipping the nipple into Tala's mouth. "We're naturals."

After sitting a few more minutes in silence I turned to Jake, "Aren't you going to tell me how things went with Leah last night? I'm dying to know."

"When I first caught up to her she was pissed," he whispered. "She wanted to know why the powers that be felt to make her a freak amoung freaks. You know first the only female wolf and now imprinting on a vampire."

I nodded, "Thats understandable."

"We talked about the fact that I had imprinted on a half vampire so she's not that big of a freak and I pointed out how well things have turned out for us." He took a breath, "If she and William have a baby and theirs and one or both of ours phase we'll have the strongest pack ever."

"Do you think they might? I mean end up together that is?"

"I have no doubt. Even William felt the connection last night. Leah just needed to talk it over." He laughed thinking to himself, "I may have also pointed out to her how pissed Sam's going to be when he finds out."

I giggled, "That must have made her day."

"Oh it did."

"So who's going to tell him?"

"She wants me to… you know in wolf form so she can see his reaction through me but not be too close."

"Is she worried he's going to do something?"

He kissed my forehead, "They are no more aloud to hurt him then they are you. It's the one rule that never changes."

"So where is she now?" I asked.

"In the woods waiting for us to come downstairs so she can come in and get to know William with our support."

"Oh," I started to climb out of bed. "Then we better hurry, I want to make this as easy as possible… on both of them. Jake," I say as I'm pulling on a clean pair of pants. "Do you think she'll be able to carry a half vampire baby? I mean no one could save her like they did my Mom. The venom would just rush the process."

"I'm not sure," he says. "We are so much stronger and heal so much faster then humans I think its possible."

"Good," I smiled.

"But of course we'll talk to Carlisle first and see what he thinks. He has a little more insight now that we've had a successful pregnancy."

"It would be nice," I smile to myself. "To have other babies around for ours to grow up with."

He pulls me in to a mind blowing kiss, "That it would."

"Should we leave them up here?" I asked looking at my sleeping babies.

"No," I heard Aunti Alice say from downstairs. "If you do one of us is just going to come and get them anyway. We've been waiting forever."

"I guess that answers that," Jake laughed.


	52. Chapter 52

_Okay I know what you're thinking this was sudden. But let me explain why I felt it was time to end this story. Shooting Star is one of those stories that could go on forever and 51 chapters plus an epilogue is quite long the end of chapter 51 felt like an ending to both myself and my beta. I have tried to sum up the story to close up all the loose ends. I hope you enjoy the end of my story._

**_And lots of love to all the fans of Shooting Star who have stood behind it no matter how long it took for the next update!_**

**__**_I am doing a cross over one tree hill and twilight with a one tree hill fanfic writer. We've been discussing posting it on fanfic and I was wondering who if any of you would read it. It's all canon pairing. If you review leave me a quick yeah I'd give it a shot if you would. The first chapter is OTH the next is twilight but the whole story doesn't go like that. Anyway enough blabbing. As always reviews are always welcome! _

**Epilogue**

Years later

Like my mother before me the threads of life wove together to make a beautiful life for me and Jacob. After fully maturing I was no longer able to conceive but we had Bleaz and Tala and they're perfect. Our future with them is still uncertain; how mortal they are, if their human side is stronger than either their vampire or wolf. They're growing faster then a normal human, although no where near as fast as I did, which gives me hope they too will live forever.

Seth and Erin

Seth and Erin are now part of our forever family.

Not long after Erin gave birth to their son, Harry, we were at the mall and Stephanie, trying to hit me, ran her over with her car. She was in rough shape. Aunti Alice rushed her to the hospital and they hooked up all kinds of tubes and machines to keep her alive. Grandpa came in one day and informed us the internal damage was too great and that she wouldn't make it. Seth was a mess, you could see the burning man in his eyes trying to figure out how he could end his own life. Dad stayed with him for support and to make sure he didn't do anything drastic.

"I want to go home and lay in our bed to die," Erin said with tears streaming down her face. "In your arms where I belong."

Seth with nothing more then pure agony on his face turned to look to his best friend. "I'll talk to Carlisle," Dad told them before slipping out the door to find his father.

Grandpa made all the arrangements and within hours she was in their bed in Seth's arms where she wanted to be. I never left her side but stayed out of the way unless I was needed. The pack mourned for her and the inevitable loss of their brother. I made sure Harry was with his mother as much as possible and Aunti Alice and Aunti Rose took thousands of pictures so Harry would always have them. So he could see just how much she had loved him… they had loved him.

At about three o'clock in the morning Seth jumped out of bed and screamed for Carlisle. I could still hear Erin's heart beating so I wasn't sure what was going on. Grandpa quickly popped into the room. "Yes?" he asked as confused as I was.

"Change her," he pleaded. "Make her one of you. I can't lose her. Harry needs his Mommy."

I held my breath waiting for Grandpa's reply. "That should be her choice, Seth," He said, "but of course if she does want to be changed I can do it with no danger to her."

"Erin, baby," Seth whispered shaking her gently awake. "I know how to save you."

"Hmmm?" she asked. "How?"

"A vampire," he beamed. "Carlisle can change you. You can live forever."

"What? Are you… I mean?" She looked into his eyes. "Won't you hate me after...?"

"I could never hate you," he kissed her. "No matter what."

She nodded, "Okay then." Looking at Carlisle she asked, "Will you?"

"Of course but I want you to understand there are a few things you should know."

"When?" She interrupted.

"Soon, you don't have much longer… but first..."

"Now?" She pleaded.

He sighed, "We should get some morphine for you first, it really seemed to help Bella."

Mom took a startled breath, "Uhmm, Carlisle there's something I need to confess." She looked at my father quickly before turning back to my grandfather, "The morphine did… I mean it burned away so quickly… I… it didn't work."

"How could that be?" he asked. "You were so still?"

"I knew every time I screamed or jolted in pain it would hurt Edward so I just didn't." She grabbed my dad's hand. "Forgive me?"

"You are always so worried about me," he kissed her forehead. "There is nothing to forgive. You are by far to good to me."

"Very well," Grandpa said, looking disappointed. "We will need to make moving arrangements within the next couple of days. Erin you may not be able to be around Harry for a while."

"I know," she said sadly. "But I will be able to eventually which is way better than if I'm dead."

"That's very true," he agreed.

"Everyone out," Dad said ushering everyone to the door. "Let's give Seth and Erin a few minutes alone."

Aunti Alice took Harry to stay with Emily and Sam until Erin was changed and we knew where we were heading. Erin cried, kissed her son and told him she loved him before he was taken away.

"You never know," mom smiled at Erin, "You may have super control like I did when Edward changed me."

"Maybe," she said doubtfully.

I hugged her, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

She grabbed my hand, "Can you stay?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake stiffen, "Uhm, I would love to but blood still runs in my veins and…" I shrugged.

"Right, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

I hugged her again, "No worries, see you in a few days." Erin nodded and I headed downstairs.

About half an hour later Grandpa joined the rest of the family in the dining room to discuss the impending move. A lot of places had been thrown into the hat, Alaska, the Amazon, even Isle Esme. "I still say we need to go north not south," Aunti Rose insisted.

"You have to remember we're not a family full of only vampires anymore. We're not sure how resilient Tala and Bleaz are to human frailties and we will also have Harry who is completely human," Dad reminded her. "He can't live inside forever."

"People live up north Edward," she said rolling her eyes at him.

He nodded, "True but not as far North as we'll have to go to help Erin avoid the temptation of human blood."

"I love the idea of Isle Esme," I told everyone. "It's completely secluded and the kids could be themselves there."

Grandma Esme smiled at me, "It's a wonderful idea but there really isn't anything to hunt there. Parrots are a little hard to catch and they're not very appetizing."

"I never really thought of that," I admitted. "So I guess the Amazon is our only choice."

"If everyone agrees then I'm going to go upstairs and sit with Seth for a while," Dad said standing from the table. "It wasn't that long ago I was in his shoes and he'll probably need a friend before it's all over."

"I'll come too," Mom said joining him. "He may need food or something." And then both of them disappeared.

Erin burned for four days. Every once in a while we'd hear her scream, whimper and once even cry but soon silenced. On the fourth day Sam showed up to take the twins back to La Push with him and our family, with me in the back and Seth front and centre, crowded into their bedroom waiting for her to awaken. My heart almost stopped when her eyes finally opened. Her movements were fast and sharp. "Oh my goodness Seth, everything is so different," she said in her new bell like voice.

"How do you feel?" Grandpa asked.

'My throat burns a little… okay a lot," she laughed. "But I don't feel out of control."

"Edward, Bella and Jasper are going to take you hunting," Seth said taking her hand. "I'll be right here when you get back."

"Okay," she released his hand. "Let's go."

While the babies were in La Push and the others were out hunting the rest of us got busy packing up our house and covering up what could be until the next time we returned. We decided to drive south. Grandma Esme got in touch with Zafrina who had said she'd have a place for us to stay when we got there and promised it would be far away from civilization.

Jacob, Tala, Bleaz, Harry and I traveled in an RV we'd bought for this trip, while Erin and Seth traveled with Mom and Dad, we were still keeping the kids away from Erin for the most part as to not tempt her too much, and the rest of the family traveled in different vehicles with their significant others. Uncle Jasper drove sporadically for Jake so he could sleep and eat. The idea was we'd only have to stop for gas if we had a house on wheels. On occasion when we'd stop to fill up Seth would leave Erin and come and spend time with Harry. It was hard on her to know he was right there and she couldn't hold him but she also knew in the end it was for the best.

After a long drive and several very long days we finally entered Brazil. Grandpa got in touch with Zafrina and we met her just outside the rainforest.

Our house was rustic and everything I thought a house in the middle of the rainforest would look like. After settling in we started to live our lives. It turns out Erin had super restraint like my mother, however not quite as strong. She knew the burn and could hold her breath; hand Harry to someone and runaway without harming anyone. She didn't lose her mind to the thirst and her life with Seth was perfect. They married on the one year anniversary of her rebirth. It was a beautiful ceremony conducted by my grandfather who was ordained just for the occasion. I was the maid of honour and my dad was the best man. The day went along flawlessly and most of the wolves came down for it; even Grandma Sue, Grandpa Charlie and Billy. Everyone knows Seth will never age and will stay with Erin as part of our forever family.

We're not sure what will come of their son Harry when he is fully grown. If he will someday phase like his ancestors before him, choose to be changed by either Erin or Grandpa Carlisle or live out the rest of his days completely human and eventually leave us. But we all know it's his decision to make and I guess only time will tell.

Leah and William

Two people that joined our forever family, who in all honestly I never expected, were Leah and William. After the imprint Leah resisted, or I should say tried to resist it. She refused to talk to him, Jacob or Seth knowing her 'brothers' would persuade her to at least try to get to know him and she wouldn't talk to William knowing the imprint would take over and she'd give in to the connection. However her pull to him was to strong and everyone started to notice her presence more and more at my grandparents house until one day Jake and I walked into a heavy make out session between the two of them. Not everyone was okay with this relationship. One of my most shocking memories is the one when Sam found out about Leah and William.

"How do you think Sam's going to handle this?" Seth asked Jake as we all sat around the dinner table.

Leah snorted, "Who freakin' cares?"

"I mean the packs are at peace and… I mean do you think this could become a thing?" Seth asked a little concerned.

"Nah," Jake assured him. "Sam knows better then most that we have no control over this stuff."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Seth agreed while rubbing Erin's ever swelling belly.

"Who's going to tell him?" I asked.

"I think Jake should," Leah said. "There's really no point in making a trip all the way to La Push just to tell him and Jake can do it the next time he and Sam are both in wolf form at the same time."

Conversations after the decision was made broke out around the table about the twins, the upcoming birth of Seth and Erin's baby, WIlliam and Leah's wedding plans and several other topics.

A few days later Jake let everyone know he'd told Sam and there was still peace between the packs. "I told him, he said okay and then phased out."

"Cool," said Seth a little relieved.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE," Sam's voice boomed as he Paul and Jared crashed through our front door?

"Who?" I asked a little startled as Erin and I watched the twins playing around on the floor.

"Jacob," he growled. "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jacob said eerily calm. "Storming into my home where Nessie and my children are yelling and swearing at the top of your lungs." By this point my entire family and Seth had flanked Jake on the stairs. "Now what do you want?"

"How the hell did you let this happen?" he snarled.

Jake looked at him confused, "What happen?"

"Allowing Leah to imprint on a blood sucker."

Jake turned to our family, "It's all good, I'm sorry, please go back to whatever you were doing." Dad raised his eyebrow and when Jake again assured him it was okay with a nod of his head he turned and followed the rest of my family upstairs.

"First of all," Jake said coming into the living room. "Please come in. Now you know as well as, if not better then anyone else no one has control over imprinting and as far as blood suckers go you are not to refer to my family…"

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Leah yelled as she barged into the living room.

"Right here," Jake replied to her.

"You have a lot of nerve buddy," Leah growled poking Sam in the chest. "You have imprinted on Emily, left me alone, allowed her to ask me to be her maid of honour, married her, had children with her and now I have the chance of pure happiness and you storm into my home and insult my family." She huffed exasperatedly, "You really are a bastard aren't you?" This was the first time Leah had ever referred to us as her family.

Sam stood there opening and closing his mouth resembling a very large trout when Leah finally finished shouting. "I… I…"

She pointed to the door, "Now get the fuck out!"

Sam turned with his tail between his legs and headed for the door when it opened and William was standing there, "If you ever hurt her you're a dead man."

"I thought hurting her was what you do," William shot back before stepping aside and allowing the three men to pass. "Have a nice day,"

Sam eventually came to terms with the fact Leah and William where a forever thing and even came to their wedding. She was beautiful in a floor length gown. Her vail was longer then her dress and flowed beautifully in the wind. She chose not to get married in La Push but opted for a mountain wedding close to an area where our family frequently hunted. Seth gave her away while Sue sat in the front row grasping my grandfathers hand as tears streamed down her face. Rosalie stood beside her as her maid of honour and you could tell just how happy she was for her best friend. William was dashing with his brother at his side. After their vows it was time to party and party everyone did. With no neighbours around we blasted music and everyone danced the night away.

After their wedding Leah and William went on their honeymoon and traveled the world together. No one heard from them except for Jacob who would on occasion be phased at the same time Leah was. He would report to the rest of the family they were safe and all was well but would never go into any detail, telling us that was for them to share. They returned just in time for the birth of, Erin and Seth's, little Harry and with surprising news of their own.

"I think I'm pregnant," she had told us while sitting in the make shift delivery room grandpa had set up for Erin. "I mean I know we thought it was impossible but I feel off."

"Nothing is impossible in this family," Mom told her. "I mean look at what Edward and I created," she gestured toward me. "And then to have Jake imprint on her and give us two beautiful grandchildren."

"I guess," she laughed. "Even the imprint between William and I should have been impossible but here we are."

"Why don't you talk to grandpa," I suggested. "Erin has a while to go yet." With some encouragement from all of us in the room she finally sought him out. We waited for what felt like forever for both Harry to be born and Leah to return.

When she finally did her eyes were brimmed red and she had a huge smile across her face, "I'm… I'm pregnant."

Leah's pregnancy was as fast as my mother's however her shapeshifter body faired by far better then my mother's had and in one month she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had jet black hair and blue eyes. They named her Heaven Leigh. Heaven was very quickly followed by William Jr (we call him Will), Rayne second and last was little Stephan. They all grew as fast as I did but we all got to watch this new breed of hybrid. It was assumed which ever of the children phased would join Jake's pack. He would soon have the strongest pack to ever walk the earth.

They decided they only wanted four children and when they were done having them Leah gave Aunti Rosalie the most precious gift any woman can give another. She with help from Grandpa Carlisle gave her and Uncle Emmett a baby. How you ask well, Uncle Emmett gave his sperm to Grandpa who inserted it into an egg from a human donor with Aunti Rosalie's characteristics. When there was a viable embryo Grandpa inserted it into Leah who carried the baby for them. And one month later my first and only cousin was born. A little boy with dark curly hair and dimples the only thing he got of his mothers features was her blue eyes and she couldn't be any happier with that. They named him Liam Christopher Cullen and he is adored by his parents.

The Cullen family is now complete. Grandma didn't need a baby to be happy she adopted my Auntis and Uncles along with my parents and it filled her void. My parents had me and I was the baby they never knew they wanted until I was here and now they have two beautiful grandchildren as well. Aunti Alice is content with being the Aunti and getting to spoil and shop for all the new members of our family and Uncle Jasper is happy loving Alice. Aunti Rosalie now no longer has any ill feelings about being a vampire. Liam along with Uncle Emmett made all her dreams come true. For the first time since the beginning of its formation our entire family is complete and happy. There is no regret.

The Children

Our fears for Tala and Blaez ceased when at fourteen they too stopped aging. Unlike my parents however I did not fair as well as they did. My two beautiful babies now look older then I do. "I'm glad you had the decency to stop aging when you looked sixteen," my Dad said one day watching as Jake and the kids worked on a car they'd bought as a project to do together. "The three of them look like they should be hanging out together; however you look like their little tag along or something."

"Thanks Dad," I laughed. It used to bother me that the twins now looked in their very late teens or early twenties while I was stuck at sixteen, but after a few months I came to terms with it and I'm now completely okay with it. I'm still their mother and they're still my babies.

Tala was imprinted on by Leah and Williams son Rayne right after he phased for the first time. Jake and Leah had been in the woods teaching him how to calm himself so he could phase back and on their way back to the house she was coming in from a shopping trip with Aunti Alice when they bumped into each other. Their eyes locked, his expressions were blank and they have been inseparable ever since. Jake having to watch his baby girl's relationship blossom and change has been a great justice as far as my father in concerned. "Now he knows how I felt… actually still feel, when you two display affection for each other in front of me." I just smile knowing my daughter will be loved more then life its self and will never have her heart broken by some boy.

Blaez, Harry and Will are as close as brothers. They're pack mates, friends and family, always looking out for each other and always ready to go the extra mile to look out for each other. None of them have imprinted as of yet but they love to play the field. Blaez has confided in me he feels a strong pull towards La Push so you never know maybe his perfect match is there waiting for him. We plan on making a visit very soon because we're afraid if we don't Blaez will go without us and all though he may be ready for that I'm not quite there yet.

Liam and Stephan are the male versions of Aunti Rose and Leah. They go for perfectly fine to pissed beyond belief in only seconds. Even though they get along with the others they prefer to play video games and football then chase girls so very often they stay home when the rest go out.

Heaven returned to La Push for a visit about seven months ago and met Sam and the rest of the old pack. She returned only three weeks ago and when she did she had Embry with her. It turns out they imprinted on each other when Sam introduced them. Both Seth and Jake had to get between Leah and Embry when Heaven spilled the news. It took about week and a lot of talking between myself, Erin and her to get her to come around but of course she did and is now able to be left in a room with Leah alone without someone worrying about her killing him. Embry asked William if he could marry his daughter as soon as he was given the okay by Leah. William of course handled it well and gave his blessing. Now we're all waiting with baited breath for him to propose. He showed Jake and I the ring and its beautiful. They have a romantic date planned for this weekend and unless he chickens out he should be asking her then.

Jacob and Renesmee

Our lives are complete. We have two beautiful children and I fall more in love with my husband every day. Jake asked me to marry him when our twins were six months old. Mom and Dad had agreed to babysit and we went to a little spot we'd found one night when out hunting. There was a ledge that looked onto a waterfall and stream surrounded by huge trees. It is no doubt the most beautiful place I've ever seen. He packed us a picnic lunch and spread out a blanket for us to sit on. It was very simple but everything I ever asked for.

We were married months later in La Push on first beach. Jake and I both wore traditional buckskin cloths. I had a beautiful with dress with tassels and blue beads while Jake look the part of a warrior with his buckskin pants and eagle feather in his hair. He even grew his hair out for the occasion. My hair was divided in half and braided. The only untraditional thing I wore was the comb my Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee had given my mother on her wedding day. Billy performed the ceremony and after we were married we danced and ate the night away.

When I first found out Blaez and Tala were going to be our only children I fell into a deep depression worrying Jake would eventually hate me for not being able to give him more children. But Jake being Jake assured me was perfectly happy with the two we had and couldn't ask for any more than what he already had. At first I didn't believe him but as time passed he proved to me he wasn't going anywhere.

We still have to move around and now our 'family' dynamics have to change as far as the public eye is concerned. Some of us now go to school while others hide and only come from out of town to 'visit'. Jake and I enjoy being the visiting relatives; we get to spend more of those years lounging around and just enjoying being together.

My Grandpa Carlisle heard from the Volturi once after our meeting in the field just outside of Forks and he assured them if they left us alone we'd leave them alone. He later that same year traveled to meet up with them and from what I understand Aro took his hand saw he was serious about not wanting to over throw them and then he returned home. We all know he now knows about the new hybrids we have but Aunti Alice feels he won't do anything about it in fear of being humiliated again. Knowing they get to stay in power is more important then collecting it, I guess.

My life is complete. I have Jacob, Tala, Blaez, and the rest of my family and nothing else matters. I love them with all of my being and in return I receive the same love from them.


End file.
